Behind Prison Walls
by linalove
Summary: Behind cell walls she watched his transformation. In freedom she'll witness his njamin-Sweeney/OC. Complete! *Edited*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Here I am with a new Sweeney Todd story. This one's going to be slightly different from my other Sweeney stories. It starts with Barker's imprisonment and goes on until the climax of the film. You'll see. It will be a Benjamin-Sweeney/OC story but slowly for we all know that Todd loves his wife (a.k.a Lucy)**

**So, if you read this please review and leave me some comments. I really want to hear from you.**

**Now on with the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. If I did I wouldn't be writing this…**

* * *

**Behind Prison Walls**

**Chapter 1**

_**"We who live in prison, and in whose lives there is no event but sorrow, have to measure time by throbs of pain, and the record of bitter moments." ~Oscar Wilde**_

Walls. The entire place seemed to be built behind walls. Walls in the cells and walls all around the prison. Walls were separating that godforsaken place from the rest of the world as if it was some kind of special place that needed to be hidden; as if it was heaven, paradise. The only thing those damned walls didn't seem to cover was the god wrenching Australian sun that burned the men's and women's skin as they were forced to work under its blazing brightness. It was always hot during the day there. Clothes weren't made for that place; not in daylight at least. Nights were a different thing. At nights no one seemed to get warm in that place. No matter how tightly you curled into a ball there was no way you could get warm enough to sleep.

Benjamin Barker slowly came to realize that the most difficult time of the day in prison was the night hours. The cells were not always filled with men exhausted enough to sleep. No, some of those men were restless. Whispered words, groans of desperation among other sorts of sounds, even brief screams of misery clouded the darkness and no man in his right state of mind could ever be able to sleep in that madness; not until you got used to it of course. Finally, exhaustion and fatigue took over and there was nothing left but to succumb into that pathetic sort of sleep where you wake up even more tired than when you fell asleep.

Most of the prisoners in Botany Bay were savage creatures; most of them rightly sentenced to rot in that place. There were also those who were wrongly accused, of course, but sometimes those were the worst. Barker had witnessed supposedly innocent men turn into beasts; men you'd never suspect of behaving in such a horrid way before entering that place.

Denial was the first thing you experienced there and that was what happened to Barker. Reality didn't cooperate with his dreams and every day he found himself alone on the hard mattress of his cell bunk; no wife and baby next to him, only the harsh reality of his destroyed life. He was one of the lucky ones as a guard one time had said. He had a bunk while others didn't. Benjamin didn't know if sleeping on the ground would have been better than on his supposedly comfortable mattress.

Every day was a routine there. Wake up call at six o' clock, a dry piece of bread for breakfast and then hard work out in the fields until your knees buckled from exhaustion and your hands got red from digging holes in the dirt. A barber's hands and back were not suitable for that kind work, but in the end what kind of hands and back were?

An hour of wandering around in the yard followed dinner time and then back to the dark cells again.

If men thought that hell was not on earth they were terribly wrong. The most horrid things happened behind those walls. Beatings, whippings, rapes and other sorts of inhuman activities that no living creatures should ever witness had happened in front of the barber's eyes. He was in luck because no one had ever hurt him badly-guards or other prisoners- mostly because he kept to himself and never bothered the others, no matter what terrible things he'd witnessed. He learned that in prison you have to look out for yourself because no one else would. That's not to say that he hadn't acquired some scars of his own. Of course he had. Prisoners fought for everything even if it was for possession of food or possession of another person. His cell was mostly vacated by men but sometimes women were sent in there as a sort of punishment. Instead of locking them alone, guards took them into men's cells; a far better punishment for stealing a second piece of bread or for trying to defend themselves. The guards seemed to know that throwing them in the same cell with the men would sufficiently perform the sort of punishment those women needed in order to behave.

Once they brought a woman in the cell, they would leave her there for weeks, months, sometimes even until she died from hunger or from the constant raping and beatings. Benjamin had witnessed that two times and he did nothing to stop it even if the sight caused him to want to suffocate himself from the disgusting scenes that had unfolded before his eyes. After all, what could a single man do against a dozen of other prisoners? The only thing he would succeed would be to get himself killed and that was not something he wished. He was not getting his nose into other people's business and they stayed out of his.

That's what he had learned and he meant to keep doing so until that one night. She entered his cell when one of the guards threw her unceremoniously in front of his feet.

He, of course, didn't do anything else but watch as the guard shut the door with a sick smile upon his lips and his fellow prisoners feasted their eyes upon the young woman's bruised flesh.

He was staring at the woman when Jack, one of the prisoners, nudged him with his foot.

"Hey, what's the matter, Barker? Never seen a woman before?" He laughed and Benjamin turned to look at him silently, knowing he didn't mean any harm, before he stepped towards his bunk, trying to ignore the terrified eyes -which were hidden behind locks of messy honey brown hair- that seemed to have focused on him as if sensing that he was probably the only one who wouldn't want to harm her in any way. He could feel the young woman's eyes following him as he made his way to his bunk and sat down without looking at her. A loud, sneaky laugh broke the whispering and only then did Benjamin look up.

"The lady seems to like you, Benny-boy. How about a go with her before I get me hands on her?" The man snickered as he caught the woman from her ankle and started yanking her towards him while Ben smiled at him humorlessly.

"Not interested, Brooks." Ben drawled as he looked away again and lied down on his bunk. The woman's sobs and cries reached his ears as she was dragged under Brooks and Benjamin didn't dare look towards their direction.

"Always the gentleman, eh Barker? You've been here for a bloody year and you haven't realized that we're all criminals in here, have you? You're noble…unlike the rest of us, aren't you?" Brooks snarled as he covered the woman's mouth with his hand while the rest of the prisoners watched. Benjamin refused to answer him and he settled for simply listening to the woman's whimpers as she was being attacked by Brooks while the rest of the men waited for their turn.

"Hush, darling. This is not going to hurt…much." Brooks laughed ominously and Barker was ready to get sick at the sound. Pursing his lips, he turned his back while Jack watched Brooks struggling with the girl.

"Can't you just leave one alone for once, Peter?" Jack called as he shut his eyes.

"You obviously didn't see her face, mate." Brooks called and Benjamin gritted his teeth until it was all over and silence fell over the cell.

When the only thing that could be heard was the woman's crying, only then did Benjamin turn to look at her slumped form. The sight that met his eyes was enough for him to vomit, but he resisted the urge. The woman's eyes rose to meet his through her whimpers and something stirred in him. He looked at the sleeping faces of the other men before he slowly stood up and silently approached the woman. Without looking at her, he grabbed hold of the hem of his wrinkled shirt and removed it from his person. The woman's eyes widened and she tried to crawl away in fear, but he placed a finger against his lips to silence her. She paused and stared up at him while clutching her ruined clothes close to her bare chest. Benjamin removed his finger from his mouth and slowly leaned down to cover her with his shirt. Once he had done so and his conscience seemed a little lighter, he stepped back from the woman and without looking at her again headed back to his bunk.

The frail woman stared at him in shock as he made himself comfortable upon his mattress and closed his eyes without looking once at her bare skin. Sensing that she was not going to receive any other sort of speech from him, she crawled back until her back was pressed against the wall and clutched the shirt tightly over her body before she closed her eyes, all the while trying to quiet her uneasy breathing and whimpering.

Benjamin woke up the next morning feeling less warm than other nights. He looked down at his unclothed chest and comprehension dawned on him. His eyes immediately flickered towards the woman who was sleeping curled up in a ball on the ground, clutching his shirt tightly in her fists. A whistle from somewhere to his right caught his attention and he turned, his eyes locking with Brooks'.

"Getting cold there, Benny-boy? Being a saint has its downs, eh?" He called and Barker simply glared at him as he sat up to put on his shoes since the guards had already started waking up the prisoners of the nearby cell.

"Go to hell." Benjamin hissed quietly but Brooks heard it.

"I'm already there, pretty boy. When are you going to realize that you're in hell too?" He replied bitingly with a laugh as he stood up and Barker almost regretted what he did last night. Brooks wasn't going to leave him in peace after that…Not that he ever did.

_So, what's the difference?_ He thought to himself and he stood up as the guards started waking the rest of the inmates by poking them awake. He passed by the woman on his way out and it was only then that he noticed that she was wide awake already and was simply faking being asleep. A brief smirk tugged at his face as he was being pushed out of the cell, but it was gone as soon as it came. He didn't even remember the last time he had been amused by something or someone. That made him pause in his footsteps, but the guard behind him wouldn't have any of it.

"Keep walking, Barker." He snapped as he gave him a firm push forward.

He would get his shirt later… It wasn't like the woman was going anywhere any time soon.

He wasn't going to need his shirt anyway. Not in the blazing heat that burned his skin and messed with his mind.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review before you leave. I really want to know what you think. I'll update as soon as I have some feedback. :)**

**Xxx Lina**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, again. The next chapter's here. Hope you like it.**

**I want to thank: xBelekinax, Kazulallan, ForeverACharmedOne, TinkerbellxO, Sneshinka and me-loves-demon-barber.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Two lines of people were formed outside the prison. One of them was a line of men and the other one a line of women. All of them were leaning over the ground as they worked at the plantation. Usually women didn't work there, but sometimes they had to. Half of them would work there while the other half would be occupied by doing laundry for the entire prison; for the guards and, of course, for the prisoners as well.

A lot of women couldn't take the hard work that involved digging and carrying the heavy tools that were required. Most of them feared being sent there instead of doing the laundry. Many of them couldn't take it and sometimes they would collapse on the dirty ground from the combination of exhaustion and blazing heat. Many of them had even died from remaining under the scorching sun for too long.

That didn't mean that didn't happen to men too. Of course it did. The amount of food and water that were given to the inmates was extremely small in comparison to the hard work they had to do all day long. The energy that was required for such harsh activities couldn't be gained by dried bread and, if they were lucky, a cup of rice. No one seemed to be fazed though by the fact that men and women were collapsing to the ground during their work. The guards simply traded them with others who were bound to do other things at the time.

That day Barker was put to work at the plantation as the rest of his cell inmates. He was right in not wanting his shirt with him though. The heat was unbearable that day and the barber could feel his skin turning an angry red as he worked with his shovel. Beads of sweat were repeatedly forming upon his forehead and they were running down his face continuously as if it was a river.

His head turned when he heard commotion from afar and his eyes spotted a group of women being pushed towards them. He squinted as they got closer and the guards placed them right next to the men's line to help. He looked away and continued working until one of the guards called his name.

"Barker! Hand this to the lady!" The guard snickered as he thrust a shovel into Benjamin's hands and pointed to his right. The barber took hold of the shovel and handed it, without looking, to the woman standing next to him. The woman's hands reached over and hesitantly took it from him.

His eyes caught a glimpse of the woman's hands and they seemed familiar. They were the same hands that had been clutching his shirt the other night. This time he looked up and gazed at the woman. It was the same woman that had been brought into his cell the other night. His shirt was missing from her person and her ruined dress was currently mended, although it looked rushed and tattered. Well, at least it was fixed. Well, as fixed as it could be. The woman, that had been looking at him as he examined her, smiled gratefully at him with her doe eyes downcast and pushed a lock of her untamed hair behind her ear before she started working. He did not return the smile but he did nod at her and resumed his work, wondering where his bloody shirt was if she didn't have it with her. It was the last thing that had not been stolen from him in prison and the last thing he needed was to lose the only thing that kept him a bit warm at night. Well, he probably shouldn't have given it to her in the first place but what the heck.

Noise exploded in the field again and a grunt of pain came from somewhere behind him. The prisoners stopped their work to turn to look at the scene. Two of the men were rolling around in the dirt, trying to punch each other while one of them had blood running down the side of his face.

A couple of guards rushed to the scene and separated the men as they tried to claw at each other with hands and teeth. Benjamin watched as the shorter one shouted something about the other man pushing him, before the two of them were being forcibly dragged away by the guards. Barker sighed and turned away, while the woman next to him stood frozen, staring at the retreating forms of the men, obviously shaken.

Benjamin had to smile sarcastically at that. The woman had just recently been raped, numerously in fact, and she was scared of a fight between two smelly inmates? Her staring was so unnerving that the barber had to reach over and shake her by pushing against her arm. She inhaled sharply and looked at him before she slowly turned around and returned to her work without glancing up again.

"Never stare at others like that in here." The barber whispered quietly for her to hear and she looked at him sideways, "It could get you into trouble." He murmured before he placed his shovel down and pushed the full cart of dirt forward to empty it into a larger one near by. The woman followed him with her eyes, visibly surprised that he had talked to her.

"Hey, you! Back to work!" A guard barked at the woman. She flinched and looked away again as Benjamin resumed his position and continued digging without acknowledging her again.

When they returned into the cell that night, the woman was already there, fumbling with the end of a tattered blanket that she had managed to acquire. Brooks entered the cell last but the only thing he did was simply whistle at the sight of the young woman.

"Among our company again I see, missy." He said, obviously too tired for anything else.

"What no hello for me? I am wounded." Brooks called as he slid down to his bunk and looked over at her as she sat against the wall, the blanket on her lap. Benjamin watched the scene quietly before he caught sight of the woman shifting from her sitting place. She stood up and started walking towards his direction with something clutched closed to her chest and her blanket in hand. Brooks caught hold of her dress as she made to pass by him and she yelped in fright. Benjamin sat up reflexively at that, not really ready to witness another rape and glared at Brooks.

"Did I just hit a nerve, lad? Am I finally getting you annoyed?" Brooks snickered as he boringly let go of the woman's skirt and turned away from them to sleep.

"Not in the bloody mood anyway." He grumbled and the woman swallowed hard before she resumed her walking.

Barker sat down again as the woman came to stand in front of him, ignoring the men's whispers and catcalls. She outstretched her hand and the former barber looked up at her; surprise visible upon his tired face.

"This belongs to you, I think." The woman said quietly in a silky voice and he looked at the shirt in her hand before he reached out and slowly took it from her. The shirt was washed and it felt warm from her hands as he pulled it over his head and nodded at her.

"Yes, it is." He murmured back and she crouched down in front of his bunk tentatively.

"Do you mind?" She asked in a mere whisper as he pulled his legs upon the mattress and lay down.

"No." His short reply was clipped, but she covered herself with the blanket and made herself comfortable against his bunk.

"Your name's Benjamin Barker, right?" She whispered after a while and he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Yes…" His voice didn't leave room for further conversation, but she didn't seem to get the drift.

"I know. I heard…Don't you want to know my name?" She asked and he wanted to bang his head against the wall. Was she really in the mood for a chat so late?

"What difference is it going to make if I do?" He asked as he covered his eyes with his arm.

The woman shifted and shrugged.

"It'd be easier to call for me…" Her answer caused an amused, but at the same time bitter smile to form on his face.

"Why would I want to do that?" He wondered out loud, his voice drowsy, but she simply frowned before she spoke again.

"My name's Evangeline …Evangeline Chapman." She said quietly as she tried to look at his hidden from view face.

"Is this the moment where I am supposed to say _'nice to meet you'_?" He asked as he moved his hand away and looked at her with a snarl upon his otherwise handsome face.

"No." She stated before she lay down and shut her eyes, not seeing the surprised look that crossed his face, neither the scowl that followed, before he turned onto his side and closed his eyes as well.

"It is nice that I met you though." He heard her mutter after a few moments and he turned his head slightly towards her.

"Will you two love birds shut the fuck up so we can get some bloody sleep?" Jack called from next to them and Benjamin turned to look at him sharply at his words. Jack paused at the look on Barker's face and held his hands up in surrender.

"I know I know…You got your wifey…" He muttered as he shut his eyes.

Evangeline looked up at that, but the pained look on Benjamin's face urged her to stay quiet. She lay back down and remained silent for the rest of the night while Benjamin didn't sleep at all as the thought of his wife and child plagued his mind all night long.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: Thanks for reading, loves! Review, pretty please? Thoughts and ideas are welcome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, loves. The new chapter's here.**

**I want to thank everyone who is reading this, even if they don't review, and of course my lovely reviewers**: **TinkerbellxO, me-loves-demon-barber and CaptainFlyingSparrow.**

**A huge thank you to those who have already placed this story to their favorites and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Days later…_

An unfamiliarly soft hand shook Benjamin awake as voices could already be heard from the cell. His eyes opened slowly and immediately went to the feminine hand that was still attached to his arm. His gaze trailed the length of said hand until he was looking into a pair of brown eyes.

"You have to wake up now." Evangeline whispered as she took her hand away and moved back to gather her blanket, before she placed it under Benjamin's bunk.

He sighed and slowly started sitting up from the hard mattress, all the while watching as Evangeline put on her shoes in a hurry.

"How did you sleep?" She asked quietly as a guard entered their cell and started waking up the rest of the men.

"Same as always." He mumbled as he massaged his neck with a calloused hand.

"Me too…No dreams tonight though." She whispered as she looked at him.

Those questions were an every day ritual for her. She always asked how he had slept in the mornings. Benjamin noticed that she had taken a liking to him those last few days even if he didn't bother commenting on it. Maybe it was the fact that he kept her safe from other prisoners or the fact that he never insulted her in any way that had made her so attached to him. She didn't even dare to sleep to far away from his bunk; she always kept herself close to him when they were inside. While the rest of his inmates made stupid jokes about her attachment to him, Barker had never verbally shooed her away. She always seemed to understand when he didn't want company and needed to be alone. That was the reason why he couldn't call her clingy. She never really bothered him. Well, almost never. Like all women she liked to talk while he preferred to stay silent after a day of hard work.

She did have her quiet moments though and Benjamin enjoyed watching her as several different emotions would pass over her face during sleepless nights. It was a fact that she was the only thing in that filthy room that you could actually rest your eyes upon without being angered or disgusted.

Evangeline had caught him watching her several times and she didn't know why he did that. Perhaps she reminded him of something? Of someone perhaps? She couldn't know because he never talked about his past or his family. The only thing she had found out was that he had a wife named Lucy and a baby; all of that thanks to Jack.

It didn't bother her though that he watched her. If others did it she would get angry or perhaps scared, but not with him. His eyes were not scary at all; sad and sorrowful perhaps yes, but not scary in any way.

"Did you have any dreams?" He heard her ask him as he pulled on his shoes.

"No."

"But I thought I heard you talking in your sleep." She said with a frown as they started walking out of the cell.

"I said I didn't dream; I never said I didn't have a nightmare." He said without looking at her as they were unceremoniously pushed out and then separated on their way out. Evangeline looked at him for one last time before she walked away towards the laundry rooms with the rest of the women, while he kept his eyes straight forward.

Benjamin could feel someone's eyes on him as he worked and he paused. He looked to his right and then to his left only to spot Brooks watching him strangely.

"Something the matter?" he asked as he returned to his work.

"You tell me, boy." Brooks said with a smirk as he leaned against his shovel.

"What?" Barker asked as he turned to look at him again.

"You never talk."

"Really? There's not really much to say now is there? Especially to you." The former barber said.

"You talk to that whore though." Brooks snarled and Ben's knuckles turned white around the shovel.

"Whore? I know no whore." He answered and he heard Brook's shovel being dropped to the ground.

"You think you can tell me what to do, pretty boy? Sooner or later I'll get me hands on her again while you'll have to watch. You want to play the savior here? Well, I have news for you; no one can be saved in here so better take care of yourself instead of playing daddy for the wench." Brooks hissed as he grabbed Benjamin's shirt collar and shook him. Ben's eyes darkened and he used his hands to send him flying backwards and on his back with a grunt. Brooks was on his feet in seconds and he lunged himself towards Barker, but he was caught around the middle by a guard.

"Enough! The both of you!" The guard ordered as he threw Brooks aside and glared at Benjamin.

"Do something like that again and you're gone, Barker. Stevenson! Take him to solitary." He barked and soon another guard was dragging Benjamin away while Brooks watched with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or you'll join him too! Back to work." The guard hissed in a low tone before he walked away.

"Right away, sir…right away…" Brooks murmured, still smirking.

Twelve hours later the door to the small room opened and Benjamin covered his eyes as the light hit him.

"Come on. Time to leave." Stevenson called as he looked down at him. Benjamin winced as he sat up and followed him out of the darkness.

"Seems like a lot if you will keep company to these rooms. Brooks is on his way in there. For far longer than you." Stevenson said Benjamin looked at him.

"Why?"

"He attacked a woman and another inmate. Keep walking." Stevenson replied as they turned to a corridor. The guard took out his keys and unlocked the door to Barker's cell before he pushed him firmly inside.

"Try to stay out of trouble or next time you won't be this lucky." He said before he let him go and locked the door.

Benjamin turned around as the rest of the men looked at him almost guiltily and made his way through them to get to his bunk. He expected to see Evangeline there, but neither she nor Jack was inside.

"They've taken them to the doctor. They had some pretty nasty bruises on them, Ben." Davy, a thin, but short prisoner called from his corner as Benjamin stared at his bunk. Ben looked at him sideways before he silently took a seat on the mattress and pulled his legs to his chest as he gazed at the locked door angrily.

"We didn't want him to hurt the girl, Ben." The same man called, but Barker simply glared at him without speaking.

About half an hour later, the door opened and Evangeline walked in while supporting Jack as he held his side in pain.

"I swear that doctor didn't know what he was doing. It hurts even more than before." Jack hissed as they walked towards his own bunk.

"Thank you." Evangeline whispered to him and he waved her away.

"Forget it, lass." Jack muttered as he collapsed on his mattress.

Benjamin looked up as they entered and watched as the young woman helped Jack to lie on his bed before she stepped back. She hugged herself and looked around her suspiciously before she spotted Ban sitting alone. She locked eyes with him and he motioned at her with a nod of his head to come to him. She let her lips form a smile at the sight of him and hurriedly made her way towards him. He watched as she reached his bunk and made to sit on the floor but he shook his head at her and scooted over on the bed so she could take a seat next to him.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." She said quietly as she pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing a large purple bruise on her cheek in the process. Benjamin's eyes settled on it and he reached for the ugly mark with his fingers. His fingertips had barely grazed her skin before he pulled his hand away as if she'd burnt him. Evangeline watched as he placed his hand on his lap and swallowed.

"Did he…?" He trailed off but she shook her head.

"No, he just gave me a headache and a stomachache to Jack." She said softly as she shifted next to him and held her hand to her cheek.

"A black eye too!" Jack called offended as he looked at them with his good eye.

"He ruined my clothes too. Again…" She whispered miserably as she looked down at her ripped shirt that now hung below her chest under the thin blanket she had draped around her self. Ben's eyes strayed to her chest for a second before he shook his head at her.

"They'll get you another shirt." He said quickly, gruffly.

"No, they won't. It's the second one this month. They won't give me another." She said and it was like watching a stubborn child talking about another ruined toy. Benjamin blinked and took his eyes away from her face.

"You'll fix it then." He said quickly before he shifted and lay down on the bunk, his feet brushing her knees as he curled on top of the mattress without motioning for her to move.

"What do you know? You're a man. You don't mind if your chest shows." She said as she pulled the blanket tightly around her and pouted in a way that reminded him of Lucy when she didn't get her way. Ben's eyes settled on that pout that rested on those rosy lips of hers until she turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She asked and he scowled.

"Get off my bed. I can't stretch my bloody legs out." He said as he poked her with his foot. She sighed and slid off the bed without a word until she was lying on the hard ground, her hand under her head.

"So nice…" She whispered sarcastically, but he simply glared at her.

_I just spent twelve hours in solitary because of you. I think I deserve to lie on my bloody bunk._ He thought as he rearranged himself on the bed.

"What did you do anyway?" She asked with a frown and he closed his eyes.

"Nothing." He grumbled, missing the look of confusion that passed over her face.

"I see…Goodnight, Benjamin." She whispered and he grunted in response, like he did every night.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please, please review. It's nice to have some feedback. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome. Pretty please? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, everyone. How are you? I hope you are well. I've got the new chapter here for you. I hope you like it for with this chapter the story's taking a different turn…Oh and the rating of the story is going to change to M after this chapter…Hope you understand why*hint, hint*.**

**I want to thank: Gregory Taco, ren-hatake, TinkerbellxO, Haeronwen, xBelekinax and twillightchick13.**

**_Review reply to_ twilightchick13: Hello! Thank you so much for your review. I am glad you like the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. Sadly…**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Several months later…_

Evangeline woke up from her pitiful sleep when a loud sound echoed in the darkness. She sat up from her makeshift cot and took a look around the dark cell. When her eyes saw nothing but darkness she relaxed and turned her gaze towards the man sleeping next to her on the bunk. She blinked several times until she was able to clearly see his beautiful face, yes; she thought he was beautiful no matter if the newly acquired bruise and red cut tainted his cheeks. It seemed nothing could favor his luck lately. He didn't tell her how he had gotten those marks and neither of the men were kind enough to tell her.

He had been quite on edge those last few days and of course, he never talked; to anyone, let alone her who in most times had been the reason for his troubles with guards and inmates. She had long realized that Barker never talked to anyone about his feelings or thoughts. She had also realized that he was doing that in order to protect himself. The less people knew about him, the less they could hurt him. She used to do that too; quite often to say the least.

She was so lost in her own world that she didn't notice Benjamin's eyes fluttering open, neither the look of disbelief that came over his face at seeing her staring blankly at him.

"Didn't know I was that fascinating, Eva…" He murmured sleepily and she flinched out of her thoughts.

"Oh…sorry…Something woke me up. I don't think I'll be able to sleep again." She stuttered and he snorted.

"And you decided to look at me instead?" He asked as he shifted on the bed until he was lying on his back.

"Why not?" she asked and he looked at her with uncertainty again.

"You're mad…" He muttered with a chuckle as he bent his knees and sighed heavily. Evangeline's eyes went to his bruised cheek and she reached out a hand towards it. His eyes followed the movement slowly, but he did not pull back, something that surprised her.

"You didn't tell me how you managed to get these." She whispered and his eyes darkened slightly.

"I don't have to tell you everything." He snapped as he took her hand away from his cheek and held it briefly in his own before he decided to let it go.

"Fine." She snapped back stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest, an action that caused Benjamin's eyes to flicker briefly towards her neck and down her collarbone, before he averted his eyes guiltily. His stare didn't go unnoticed by Evangeline. She had noticed him looking at her before, especially when others weren't looking and she knew it was quite reasonable. He was a man. A man away from his home; away from the gentle touch of his wife. That's why she didn't get angry with him every time he looked at her with such blatant emotion. He was probably the only man that she actually wanted to look at her that way. He didn't belong in that place. She could tell just by looking into his eyes that he wasn't supposed to be in that place.

"You never told me why you're in here." She heard him say after a while and she turned towards him.

"No? Well…I …was hungry…I stole some bread. They caught me and here I am." She said quietly and he looked at her.

"Bread?" he asked in disbelief and she nodded with a blush on her cheeks, caused by her admittance.

"Well, you're in here for _actually_ stealing at least…" He murmured as he probed his cheek with his fingers, wincing in the process.

"I know…That doesn't mean that I deserve this more than you." She replied icily with a spark of anger in her brown eyes and he smirked.

"Never said that you did." He replied and the anger left her expression as soon as it came.

"Oh."

"You really need to control your anger, Eva. It might lead you into trouble soon." He said with narrowed eyes as she rearranged herself and let the blanket drop from around her shoulders in order to examine a large bruise on her right arm. Ben's eyes spotted the mark and frowned.

"Where did you get that one?" He asked quietly and she shrugged.

"I fell while carrying a basket of wet clothes. It's nothing, but it's annoying." She murmured and when she looked at him again his eyes held that same look as before. She pulled her shirt over her shoulder once more, but the look of hunger lingered in his eyes a little more than the last time. He cleared his throat and looked at the filthy ceiling of the cell again.

Evangeline tilted her head to the side and slid closer to his bed until she was leaning over him. Benjamin's eyes widened at seeing her so close to his face and they briefly flickered towards the four other prisoners that had managed to stay in the cell still alive.

"Instead of staring like a cat ready to attack a mouse, you should actually say what you want out loud." She hissed at him and his sharp intake of breath was the only thing that broke the silence of the cell.

"W-what are you talking about?" He sputtered as he shifted on his bed and looked nervously around.

"You know what I am talking about, Ben. I am not blind, neither am I stupid." She said as she looked at him square in the eye.

"Eva…" He breathed uncomfortably as her warm breath ghosted over his cheek and sent a shiver down his spine.

"You know much I appreciate honesty. Like you do." She whispered and he swallowed hard.

"I have a wife. I _love_ my wife." He said and she nodded.

"I know you do. I used to have a husband too…" she said as she looked away from his brown stare.

"Where is he?" Benjamin found himself asking as he looked at the side of her face.

"Dead…Well, he was half dead when they caught me for stealing so…he must be dead now." She whispered and he frowned.

"You never told me you were married." He accused mildly.

"_You_ never tell me anything…Anyway, he was much older than me but…he was good to me. Until he lost everything." Her voice was quiet, but he heard her.

"I am sorry." He said and she turned to look at him.

"Where's your wife?" She asked and he hesitated.

"Home…I hope she's home." He whispered and she nodded.

"She has your daughter with her, I suppose." It was a statement.

"Yes."

"Where are you?" She asked softly and he paused.

"Here." He murmured hoarsely, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Who do you have here?" She asked as she placed her elbows on the mattress next to his body.

"No one." His answer was guarded, hesitant.

"Wrong. You have me." She shook her head at him with a tiny smile on her face.

"Why?" His question was filled with confusion.

"Because you helped me." Her answer was simple but oh, so confusing for his troubled mind.

"Are you mocking me?" His eyes narrowed at the thought of her teasing him.

"No. I am telling you a fact."

"In here we are alone, Eva. You should know that by now." His voice was harsher than he wanted it to be, but it was how he felt.

"If we were alone, I should have been dead by now." She argued and he didn't have an answer to that. His eyes shifted from her eyes and down to her lips before they returned to her eyes again.

"What are you offering me?" He asked her as he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"What do you want?" She challenged him and he faltered.

"You don't want to know." He murmured hoarsely as his hand tightened its hold on her wrist.

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't."

"Why would you offer yourself to me? I've seen that you've been touched by other men; by force. Why would you willingly let _me_ touch you?" he asked through gritted teeth and she lowered her head.

"I don't know why. I just know that I would if you asked me to." She whispered and his eyes remained fixated on her for what seemed like an eternity.

"You know I'd never ask you." He breathed finally and her eyes locked with his, his hand still locked around her wrist.

"You don't have to." She said before she leaned down and brushed her lips against his shocked, parted mouth. His eyes widened at the sensation of her warm, soft lips against his and his hand reflexively became a bruising force around her thin hand. Her lips moved gently over his and his wide eyes slowly closed as he gradually gave in. Her hand came to rest questionably on the thin sheet covering his stomach and he tore his lips away from hers to gasp for breath.

His eyes locked with hers as she tugged at the sheet until she was able to lean over him and straddle his thighs. His hand shakily pulled the yellowing cloth over her body as she leaned forward to press kisses on his face. His eyes closed and his hand clutched her thigh firmly as her mouth placed a kiss on his forehead, her hand gently brushing his purple cheek.

If he was going to rot in that place he wanted to be able to be touched by someone who at least cared enough for him. As her kisses went lower to his neck, his eyes nervously glanced around the cell, grateful for the total darkness that had suddenly fell over the place, concealing them from any prying eyes.

"Am I that ugly that you chose to look elsewhere?" She whispered jokingly, nervously and he turned his head towards her, making their noses bump against each other. She chuckled and reached up to rub her nose, and he paused. The feeling of her warm thighs enveloping his was too much for him and he didn't join her in her amusement. Instead, his hands slid slowly up her legs to her hips as he shifted under her.

"No." He murmured seriously and she became still, her laughter long forgotten as she felt his hands on her. Cautiously, she leaned down and sought his mouth again. Once she located it, he gave a small groan and his fingers pressed down on her hips as her hands got tangled into his thick black hair.

_Wrong. Wrong…_ His inner voice kept repeating in his head, but he couldn't stop. He was far too desperate for a touch, for a connection with someone…For something that might remind him of his previous life.

His eyes opened as her lips left his and soon after her hand was moving lower, down his stomach and towards his pants. A breathless moan escaped his lips as her hand brushed over him and her other unoccupied one found its way over his mouth to stifle his sounds.

Evangeline's hand arrived at its destination and soon she was moving over him in order to get closer. One of his hands left her hips and traveled upwards and behind her back to pull her closer to his chest, while the other moved under her loose shirt to brush over her breast. A small sigh left her lips and he leaned forward to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

Moments later he was arching his back under her, trying in vain to get closer to her before he quickly rolled them over until she was the one pressed against the hard mattress. Her eyes widened at the sudden change and his growl was low in her ear as his hand flexed upon her breast, kneading the supple flesh, before it slid down to her knee to pull it firmly up and around his waist. She gasped as he moved deeply into her and her hands closed around his arms. His lips were parted and pressed against her neck as he breathed harshly in and out and one of his hands was roughly tangled into her already tousled hair. Soon, his hips were moving at a rapid speed, pounding her into the mattress to the point of pain, but she didn't make a sound. She just held him close with her eyes open the whole time.

He collapsed on top of her minutes later with his face still hidden in her neck while she breathed irregularly under him, her eyes closed as their clothes clung to their bodies.

"I am sorry, Eva." He whispered as he raised his head from her neck.

"What for?" she whispered without looking at him.

"You know what for…I…I didn't mean to speak at all." He whispered and she shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. I wish someone could say my name the way you said hers." She murmured gently before she moved from under him and fixed her clothing before she returned to her blanket on the floor. Benjamin watched as she lied down and turned her back to him before he turned to his side, facing her form, his body still trembling from his release. His black eyes stared at her sleeping form, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't close them long enough to sleep.

What he didn't know was that he was not the only one awake in the darkness. A pair of grey eyes had seen what he had thought that'd always remain a secret.

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hello, loves. I apologize for the waiting but I have a lot of studying for my upcoming semester finals.**

**A want to thank**: **ForEverACharmedOne, TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax, Ferslyth and Labyrinth Fan23.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Benjamin shivered terribly as the bucket of ice cold water fell onto his filthy skin. He smoothed back his hair and rubbed his eyes to relieve the sting the water left. He shook his head and quickly rubbed the thin bar of soap over the skin of his arms and chest. He passed the soap blindly to the next prisoner and that's when he heard the mocking sound of a snicker. He paused and turned slightly to his left to see Jack and then behind him, Brooks. He looked at Jack questionably, but the next bucket of water was suddenly emptied over him to rinse the soap from his body, effectively silencing him before he even had the chance to speak.

"Something amusing, Brooks?" Benjamin almost growled as he stepped away from the line of awaiting men to put on his shirt. Jack took his place and patiently waited for his own bucket of water to come.

"No, not really, pretty boy…Had a good time lately?" Brooks asked as he studied his dirty finger nails.

"What?" Benjamin frowned as he buttoned up his now soaked shirt.

"Move it!" One of the guards shouted to get them to hurry up.

"You seem…more relaxed. Wonder who's responsible for loosening you up so drastically…" Brooks said skeptically and Benjamin's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about? Wait. I don't care." He said shortly and he threw his old tattered comb towards Jack before he walked away towards the barracks.

Brooks watched him go and smirked evilly.

"Oh, but you do, Barker…You do." He said in a low voice while Jack glared at him secretly until he walked away as well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Evangeline opened her eyes and sighed when she felt a gentle hand brushing away her hair and then fixing the thin blanket over her form, pulling it upwards.

"I'm not asleep, Benjamin." She said tiredly and the hand paused, stopping its ministrations.

"Oh." He uttered as he pulled his hand away and settled back in his bed.

"My bloody legs hurt so bad…I can't forget the pain enough to sleep." She whispered as she moved her feet a bit.

Benjamin looked down at her again as she moved around on the floor and frowned.

"You want to come up here?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"No…What if somebody sees us?" She whispered and he shrugged.

"We're not going to do anything if that's your concern."

"That's not my concern." She said quickly and her words surprised him.

"I mean…it is, but…it's not like it'd be the first time." She stammered and he was amused by her nervousness. He thought that he was the only one who was terribly fidgety after those nights they'd slept together.

"Why would you want me… _there_ if it's not for…" She trailed off and he scoffed angrily, his fists curling into tight balls.

"I am not a beast, you know. I'll not try to grope you every time you're near!" He hissed and she placed her fingers over his mouth to quiet him.

"Okay, hush! Move over then." She snapped back and he moved backwards with a scowl. She jumped on the hard mattress and settled down next to him while she looked fearfully around the cell for any prying eyes.

"Did they let you wash today?" She asked and he looked at her sideways.

"Yes…You?"

"No…I stink." She said in one of those whines he had become accustomed to hear.

"You don't stink." He said with a snort as he turned onto his side so he was facing her.

"I do…"

"You do not." He muttered with a sigh as he briefly closed his eyes.

"Of course I bloody do! Smell!" she said as she tilted her neck back. His eyes focused on it and he leaned forward. He sniffed quietly and smirked against her skin.

"As I said…" he started as he teasingly blew air on her skin before he briefly nuzzled her neck, "You don't smell…Well, maybe just a little." He concluded as he moved back and settled on his side again.

"Thanks, Benny." She murmured and he grimaced at the name.

'Don't call me that, Eva." He murmured as he massaged his wrist.

"Why not?" she asked curiously and he groaned.

"Just don't." He replied briskly and she frowned.

"Nope. Not until you tell me why, _Benny_." She smirked and he glared at her.

"Why do you always want to annoy me? Why can't you just let me be for once?" He snapped harshly and she frowned.

"When do I bother you?" She asked quite offended as she looked at him.

"Right now, Eva." He hissed and he looked around for any movement because he though he heard a noise.

"Fine." she replied stubbornly, "Sorry." She added as she closed her eyes. She heard him sigh next to her and then all movement ceased.

She didn't know how much time passed until he spoke.

"Lucy calls me that…"

At his words her eyes opened.

"Oh…I'm sorry then. It wasn't that difficult now, was it?" She asked softly and he glared at her.

"Yes, it bloody was. The last thing I need is to be reminded of what I could have while I'm in this hole with people that are not even capable of emotions and understanding!" His words were whispered, but they pained her with the same severity…He should have shouted them instead, they'd hurt the same.

"I see." She whispered and he looked at her, his expression softening once he realized his mistake.

"I didn't mean you, Eva." He murmured as he touched her hand softly.

"Sure you didn't."

"If you haven't noticed you're the only damn person I talk to." He stated.

"Besides Jack." Eva pointed out and he sighed.

"Yes, besides Jack."

"But I am not worthy to even step on your wife's shoes, right?" She asked and he looked at her.

"I never said that." He murmured.

"But you thought it." She muttered sourly.

"No, I didn't. No hush up and let me sleep." He snapped agitated as he shut his eyes and curled onto his side without another word.

"You slept with me though." She said and his eyes opened again.

"I did…I know I shouldn't have."

"And you wish you hadn't." She added shakily.

"Yes." The answer was clipped.

"And you want to forget it now."

"I can't forget it." He whispered as he let his hand brush over her stomach.

"Really? And why is that?" She asked angrily, but weakly.

"Because I am not even sure if I'll be able not to do it again." His voice was hoarse and his hand curled on the fabric of her shirt.

"Benjamin…"

"I mean it." he whispered as his face found refuge in the crook of her neck, "You're the only thing that can actually take me away from this place." He carried on.

"You say that because you can imagine it's her under you instead of me. I know what I am for you, Ben and I'm okay with it because I need it too." She whispered as she leaned up to peck his cheek.

"Good night." She whispered as she turned her back to him. She fell asleep shortly after while he gazed at her back with a frown.

Pain was the only thing Benjamin could feel as he was being led to his cell after having seriously injured his left hand. He had lost his balance and fell while working outside. He cursed and cradled his hand close to his sweaty chest as the guard led him down the corridor.

"You better heal real soon, Barker. The others are going to eat you alive if you don't." The guard told him as he unlocked the cell door and pushed him through it. Benjamin looked at the door as it closed until a noise that resembled a sob reached his ears. He turned and searched the cell for the source of said noise, wondering who could be there at that time of the day.

He took a few steps further into the cell and it was then when he noticed that the sob came from none other than Evangeline. His brow furrowed as he walked closer to her.

"Eva?" He whispered as he kneeled in front of her curled form, still holding his hurt hand close to him. The only reaction he received was a whimper and the shake of a foot from the sobbing woman in front of him.

"What is it? Why are you crying?" He asked as he moved her hair away to see her face.

"Oh my God…" Those words were the only thing he whispered once he saw the long, ugly, bloodied cut that grazed her right cheek, tainting her otherwise pretty face.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, loves. I apologize for the waiting but I got five more finals to get through until I'm finished. Please pardon the slow updates.**

**I want to thank**: **xBelekinax, ForeverACharmedOne, TinkerbellxO, Labyrinth Fan 23 and CaptainFlyingSparrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Evangeline cried out loudly when Benjamin's hand reached for her cheek to wipe at the cut with a piece of his ripped shirt. Trembling slightly, she pushed his hand away and shook her head.

"Don't." Σhe whispered and he sighed, his nostrils flaring with anger.

"Your entire cheek is covered in blood. Your clothes are stained from it and you're stopping me from cleaning the cut?" He asked as he crouched back on his heels and looked at her.

"It stings." She murmured pathetically and he bit his lip.

"You still haven't told me who did it, Eva. And I don't believe that you fell again." He said in a low voice as he stared down at her.

"You know who did it, damn it!" She screeched at him and he almost winced at the sound of her voice.

"Brooks?" He spat out and she sniffled, her hand brushing her jaw as more blood run from the cut.

"Who else, Ben?" she muttered, her tone sharp.

Benjamin's eyes flashed suddenly and he was at his feet. He tightened his fist around the ripped cloth he had tried to wipe her face with and started pacing before he paused suddenly and stopped in front of the cell door, his jaw clenched.

"Did he rape you?" He asked and even the thought caused him to shudder visibly.

"Yes." Her tone was monotone, composed and that caused Benjamin to turn and look at her with shock.

She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot.

"Surprised, Ben? Everyone in here thinks I'm available after what he said to everyone!" She hissed at him, her voice shaky.

"What did he say?" He asked as he turned to her, his palm flat against the cold, dirty wall, his knuckles white from the pressure of his hand against the solid surface.

"He knows what you did with me, Ben…He's seen us." She whispered as she wiped at her cheek, her eyes widening at the sight of her blood. Benjamin followed her gaze and saw the panic in her eyes. He gritted his teeth and walked back to her.

"Take it…" He murmured as he thrust the ripped cloth in her lap and moved back from her again.

Evangeline took the cloth and started wiping the blood away, her hand shaking as she curled her legs further under her. She swallowed hard and looked up at Benjamin as he stared at the wall. She saw him holding his hand close to his chest and frowned.

"Is your hand alright?" She asked him, her voice hoarse.

"What?!" he asked sharply as he turned and focused his furious gaze on her. Was she serious? Her big concern was how his hand was?

She swallowed and spoke again.

"I said your hand-…"

"I heard what you said, Eva! The question is, did you hear what you said?!" He barked at her loudly, his voice raised at least two octaves.

"I did hear, Benjamin." She answered quietly as a tear fell from her eye and slid down her cheek. It brushed over the long gash on her cheek and she winced.

"I am going to kill him, Eva…I sweat to God that I will." He said gravely as he stared at her face.

"No, you won't. You're not one of them." She denied his statement with such assurance that it angered him for some reason.

"You're about to be proven wrong, pet." He hissed and she turned her gaze away.

"Well…I guess he succeeded in his purpose…" She whispered as she held the already blood soaked shirt to her aching cheek.

"What purpose?"

"Of marking me." She said before she lay down on her blanket.

Benjamin looked at her and more anger surged through him when he saw her body shaking with sobs. Pushing his anger aside for the moment, he kneeled next to her and placed a tentative hand on her back.

"Roll over and let me see…I know Jack has a flask of gin somewhere." He murmured as he turned her around and started looking for said flask. Once he found it he ripped another part from his shirt and soaked it before he approached her with it.

"It'll hurt." He stated and her hand clutched at his knee once he touched her face with the alcohol. A hoarse cry left her mouth at the horrible sting but he didn't stop no matter how much she whimpered.

"S-stop." She choked out, trying to push his hand away but he slapped hers away instead.

"It'll get infected." He stated dully and he continued until all the blood was gone from her skin. He threw the ripped cloth away and sat down next to her as she stared at the ceiling, her fingers itching to rub at the scar, for it stung terribly.

"Do not touch it." He warned as he gazed right in front of him, not sparing her a single glance.

"It will get infected anyway in here." She argued right back, but he wasn't listening to her anymore. He was already lost in his own world. Evangeline watched his face as it darkened and she sat up. She gingerly touched his shoulder.

"Do not bother your mind with my problems, Ben. I'm used to it by now. Although, I don't think I'll be able to look into a mirror again." She said jokingly, but her voice was anything but happy.

"He had no right!" He hissed abruptly as he turned his face sharply towards her.

"He thought he did." She argued back as she shifted next to him and looked at her lap.

"No one touches what's mine." He said in a low voice.

Her head shot up at those words and she gaped at him, shocked.

"What did you say?" She asked him, her heart beating faster at his words.

"Nothing." He murmured as he turned his face away, his expression unreadable.

Suddenly the cell door was opened and the rest of the prisoners walked inside; Jack among them.

"What the…What happened to the lass, Ben?" he exclaimed as soon as he saw them. Benjamin didn't speak, for right behind Jack, Brooks came into view. Without blinking, Barker was on his feet at once. He lunged forward and soon he had Brooks on the ground, his hands around his throat. Evangeline gasped and stood up from the floor while Jack tried to pull a furious Benjamin away from the slightly older man.

"You son of a bitch…" Evangeline heard Benjamin hiss darkly before two guards entered the cell and pulled Barker away from the gasping and sputtering Brooks.

"What the hell are you playing at, Barker!" The guard holding him back barked, but Benjamin continued thrashing in his grip, trying in vain to get his hands around Brooks' neck, craving to finish off what he had started.

"Both of you! Out. Now! Sine you hate each other so much you can spend your time in solitary _together_. Get moving!" The same guard shouted before the two men were dragged away from the cell.

"What got into him, lass?" Jack asked once the door cell was closed and locked. Eva looked up and stared at him helplessly.

"I've no idea." She whispered before she collapsed on Ben's bunk, her eyes wide and scared.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Sorry for the wait.**

**I want to thank: Labyrinth Fan 23, harderstofhearts, peaches, ForeverACharmedOne, TinkerbellxO and xBelekinax.**

**Review reply to peaches: Hello! Thank you so much for your review. I am so happy you like the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_A week later…_

Evangeline let out a groan of pain as she straightened her back and wiped her wet hands on her dress. She looked at the big bucket of dirty, soapy water before she grabbed hold of it. She turned it over with a wince and emptied the muddy water on the ground before she let go of it with a curse. She looked at her red hands and almost cried out when she heard a yell just a few feet away. Her eyes widened when she saw Rosy, one of the female prisoners, on her back on the ground, her clothes soaked.

"Blimey hell!" The older woman shrieked as the water soaked her to the bone. Evangeline looked around her before she walked over to her and offered her hand to help her up.

"Thanks." The woman muttered as Evangeline helped her to her feet with some effort.

"No problem." Eva murmured in return before she turned her solemn eyes away, towards the barracks, the place where prisoners were put during solitary confinement.

"Still worried about your hero, Eva?" Rosy asked with a raised eyebrow as she put more dirty clothes out to dry.

"He's not my hero, Rosy. He's my friend." Eva said with some edge and Rosy chuckled.

"Or maybe more." She said without looking towards the younger woman.

"Please, shut up." Eva snapped suddenly as she looked at the older woman with watery eyes. Rosy paused and looked at her before she raised her hands up in surrender and mouthed a reluctant apology.

Eva walked away and started sorting the unwashed clothes into two different piles before she started washing them.

As she was doing her work, a guard appeared at her side and unceremoniously threw some clothes towards her direction. Evangeline gasped in surprise and looked down at the blood soaked shirt.

"Don't forget those. Be sure to scrub them well. Blood turns to be insistent on white clothing most of the times." The guard said with a grimace before he turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry…" she started and guard surprisingly halted, "Who….lost these?" She asked in a small voice. The guard sighed and turned towards her.

"You're Evangeline Chapman, aren't you? The one staying in the men's barracks?" he asked and she swallowed hard.

"Yes."

"I'd be careful who I befriend if I were you, woman. Seems like your dear friend is more dangerous that you think." He stated as he gazed at her disapprovingly.

"I am sorry?" she whispered in disbelief.

"You're close with that Barker fellow, aren't you?" He asked carefully and she nodded.

"Barker attacked Brooks while they were locked together. Apparently Brooks had a knife in his possession and we didn't know." The guard said and then he noticed for the first the long ugly, deep cut that marred Eva's face.

"What?" she asked in a choked voice as her hands started trembling.

"We found him today. Barker had quite a few knife cuts on him so they must have fought for quite a while before it happened-…" The guard stopped from saying more and shook his head before he walked away in quick strides.

Evangeline stood there shaking, watching with wide eyes as the guard walked away. Suddenly the world started to spin and soon darkness enveloped her.

She fell onto the dirty ground with a dull thud.

"Eva!" Rosy shrieked before more women gathered around her unmoving form.

_Two days later…Late in the night…_

Eva sat at the far corner of the cell, her knees drawn up towards her chest with her head resting against them. Complete silence had fallen over the few men that were in the dark room, shock evident on their faces from what they had learned a few days ago. The news had spread all around the prison and the men were more than surprised at the former barber's deed. Some of them had even started fearing the man's return to the cell.

"Hey, lass. Take a sip." Eva turned to look at Jack who was offering her his flask of spirits.

"Might warm you up." He muttered and Eva took it from his hand. Only one person could warm her at the state she was in at the moment, but she feared that person would never be the same again. Never.

She took a sip and winced as it burned her throat to the point of coughing and sputtering.

"You'll get used to it, lassie." She heard Jack say with amusement as he took the flask from her hand and raised it to his lips.

"I rather doubt it, sir…" She muttered as she wrapped her arms around her knees and drew them even closer to her chest.

"Sir? I am hardly a sir, lass." He chuckled as he shook his head in amusement.

Evangeline opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted when the cell door opened and two guards pushed an unrecognizable Benjamin Barker inside. He stared at his feet and didn't look at anyone as he was dragged further inside the cell. The rest of the men looked at him cautiously while Eva's eyes widened at the mere sight of him. His clothes were dirty and ripped, while several marks and cuts adorned his face and hands. Eva swallowed hard at the image he made while Jack decided to stand up and walk over to the barber.

"Come sit down, mate." Jack said in a quiet voice and Benjamin didn't fight him. Instead, he let himself to be guided towards the corner where Eva sat staring at him. He didn't acknowledge her as he sat down next to her. He simply looked down at his lap before he started inspecting his scratched hands.

"Here. Drink." Jack muttered as he handed him the flask. Ben took it from his hand and took a long sip, the liquid burning his dry throat terribly. Eva couldn't take her wide eyes off him. Something was terribly wrong.

_Of course something's wrong. He killed a person_. Her inner voice cut in the silence and she swallowed hard.

"Ben?" she asked as she placed a hand on his hand and stroked it slightly, feeling how cold it was under her own cool one. He blinked and turned slightly towards her, his eyes narrowed.

"Are you alright?" She whispered as she reached out and tucked a lock of graying hair behind his ear.

_Graying hair?_ She did a double take at the sight of it and her mouth parted in shock.

"I don't know." He whispered as he gazed at his hands again with a lost expression upon his pale face. Eva snapped out of her shock and barely caught his response as he shuddered greatly and brought his knees up to his chest like she had done a few moments ago.

Jack looked at Eva with confusion and she shrugged back helplessly. The flask fell out of Ben's grip and Eva looked at him, not really knowing what to do. She knew that she certainly shouldn't mention Brooks or ask how he had gotten so many cuts and bruises. The man was obviously in shock by his own deed and Jack must have realized that too because he didn't speak again for the night.

Ben shuddered visibly again and even though the cause was unknown to Eva she moved closer and placed a hand around him. With little effort, she brought him closer to her and wrapped him in her arms. The barber fell into her arms like a ragdoll and she was pretty sure that he didn't even realize what was happening. Eva brought the thin blanket she owned around them and held him close, running her fingers through his black hair while he rested against her chest wide eyed and unmoving for the rest of the night.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review. Reviews are always appreciated along with thoughts and ideas. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Here I am again with a new chapter. My finals are coming to an end this Thursday so you'll be seeing more from me now.**

**I want to thank: ****TinkerbellxO****, ****ForeverACharmedOne, xBelekinax and SpiritFurEva**** and everyone who is reading even if they don't review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Months later…_

Evangeline stirred and turned onto her back as her cheek felt numb from sleeping on one side because of the still sensitive scar on her face. She opened her eyes and her gaze locked with Benjamin's. She froze momentarily at the strange look upon his face before she sat up to stretch her back.

"What are you doing awake so late?" She asked with a yawn as she looked at him softly. When he didn't answer her and simply stared at her with a blank expression she frowned.

"Ben?" she whispered as she reached for his hand and gently touched it. He stiffened under her touch and she could still feel the rough edges of a particularly angry cut that he had acquired the day before. He still didn't speak and she once again became incredibly unnerved by his unreadable stare. He had been like this since his return from isolation; since the day he had killed Brooks. Everyone in the cell avoided talking to him since that day; they didn't even dare to look his way. Something had changed in his eyes and everyone had noticed that. His eyes weren't brown anymore; they had turned into a terrifying black that kept people at bay. He barely talked and even when he did respond to a question he would do so with a nod or a growl of agitation.

The intensity of his gaze, a gaze of confusion and anger mixed with…dare she say care, made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Do I have something on my face, Benjamin?" She finally snapped with narrowed eyes, finally removing her hand from his.

His jaw tensed at her irritation before he at last opened his mouth to speak.

"Why are you still sleeping on the bloody ground?" His gruff voice snarled and she blinked.

"Pardon?"

"There are empty bunks now in the cell. Why don't use one instead of sleeping down there _every_ night?" He asked and it was the first time in months that he had spoken more than word to her. Trying not to get too pleased with his sudden attention, she shrugged and looked around as if for the first time.

"I haven't really noticed that there are empty ones…Plus, I don't think I'd be comfortable enough to use one." She replied and he frowned.

"Why not?" He muttered again.

"I…I just don't like the idea of sleeping into a dead man's bed. Besides, I feel rather safe sleeping here." She said with a shiver of fear and he remained silent.

"I feel safe next to you." She continued and an expression of utter incredulity passed over his pale face. With a shake of his head he turned his back to her and closed his eyes, feigning to be asleep until she sighed and lay down again. Only then did he open his eyes, his dark gaze carving a hole into the dirty brick wall with its intensity and ferociousness.

When Evangeline entered the cell the next night, Benjamin was sitting next to Jack drinking from his flask. It was one of the many times that she had caught him drinking those last few months. Before, she had never seen him going anywhere near Jack's spirits, but lately it seemed like he had made a habit out of it.

She looked at the clean and relatively new shirt in her hands as she slowly made her way towards them.

"Ben, the lass' here." Jack nudged Benjamin who looked up from the flask in his hand.

He nodded at her and she ventured a small smile.

"I managed to get you this since yours is a bit…"

"Ripped?" He offered bluntly, but gruffly at the same time and she paused.

"Technically…yes." She finished as she handed him the shirt, "I think it's the right size." She murmured thoughtfully as he took it from her hand and threw it unceremoniously on his bunk after a quick look at it.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" she asked and he looked at her pointedly, not really in the mood to talk, his eyes briefly running over the scar that now permanently adorned her cheek.

"Later."

"But-…"

"I said later, Eva." He hissed angrily and she recoiled slightly.

"Okay." She said in a small voice as she made her way over to his bunk and sat down, her hands tentatively folding the shirt he had thrown so carelessly on top of the rough mattress.

Jack noticed her sad face and he elbowed Benjamin sharply, earning a hard glare from him.

"Give me that." Jack hissed with a roll of his eyes as he snatched the flask from Ben's cold hand. Ben shot him an evil look before he rose from the bunk and walked over to his own. He leaned down and pulled the shirt closer to him before he grabbed the hem of his old, ripped shirt and pulled it over his head. Eva looked up at him and fought back the urge to smirk.

"Your gray lock of hair's become white." She noted and he sighed.

"Brand new information, Evangeline." He muttered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and she shrugged.

"I noticed it now is all." She said as her eyes briefly went to his scarred chest, briefly managing to take a look before it was covered with the new shirt.

"It fits." She stated happily and he nodded.

"It does." He said with a raised eyebrow before he sat down next to her, his leg brushing hers as he shifted on the bunk.

He remained silent once again and she became uncomfortable sitting there next to him. She cleared her throat and moved from the bed to sit on her makeshift bed. Barker watched her mutely until he too lay down and shut his eyes.

"Goodnight, Ben." He heard her murmur after a while and he opened his eyes.

"Hmm." Was his only response before he turned onto his stomach.

Eva looked up at him and with a sigh she tried to sleep too.

Hours later she was still awake no matter how hard she had tried to fall asleep. She sighed deeply and opened her eyes. She turned onto the other side and her eyes fell onto Jack's bunk. From the moving around on it she could tell that he couldn't sleep too. Her eyes briefly flickered towards Ben, but he was not moving. If he was sleeping or not was unclear. She turned her gaze to Jack again and this time he looked at her as well. He waved at her and she smiled a bit.

"Can't sleep too then, aye?" He whispered and she nodded. He motioned for her to come closer so they could talk without waking anyone and she complied. She dragged her blanket with her and sat down next to his bed.

"You think he's asleep?" Eva asked while pointing to Benjamin.

"No idea, lass…He ain't himself lately." Jack said and Eva bit her lip.

"I know…I can't even talk to him without having him glare at me." She whispered sadly and Jack sighed.

"It's not your fault, lass. He knows that."

"But…if it hadn't been for me…he wouldn't have done it." She said quietly.

"You don't know that." He argued, but she shook her head.

"I know he blames me…What I don't understand is why he would do something like that. And for _me_?" She wondered with incredulity.

"It was for him too. They've been giving him quite a hard time since he's been here, lass."

"Then why didn't you do something similar?"

"I have." He said and her eyes widened.

"What? Why?" she whispered shocked.

"Because-…It happened on a fight. I didn't mean to, but it happened. It was a long time ago." Jack shrugged and she swallowed.

"Hey, no need to be afraid of me. I am much older now anyway." He said and she breathed deeply before she spoke.

"This place is hell…It changes people." She said with disdain as she looked around the cell.

"Aye…Any idea when you'll be leaving?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I am still waiting for my release paper. As many others, I presume." She said bitterly and the older man nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel as if I'm ready to sleep now." He stated and she nodded.

"Of course. Goodnight, sir." She said quietly before she lay down, not bothering to go back to her usual place next to the barber's bed, knowing full well that he didn't care anyway.

"This is not you, you know." Jack said breathlessly as he dug the shovel deep in the ground once again.

"Let go of it, Jack." Benjamin muttered as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"No, I am not. What's wrong with you?" The older man hissed and he received a glare for his effort.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I am finally adapting to my surroundings." Barker said with a dark smirk.

"Really? What about the lass? You don't even talk to her and you know you're the only person she trusts in here."

"From what I saw last night you are added to the list." Benjamin said edgily and Jack gaped at him.

"Just because you're being a bloody arse that doesn't mean that I can't talk to people." Jack said angrily at his friend's ignorance.

"I don't see the reason to talk to her."

"Oh, come off it, Ben! I know fully well what has happened between you too. I am not an idiot. You care for her otherwise you wouldn't kill off Brooks." Jack's words caused something inside Benjamin to snap.

"I killed him to survive! I didn't kill him for _her_!" Ben hissed as he stopped his work.

"Really? You had to draw the knife _ten _times through him to survive?" Jack hissed right back and Ben's eyes narrowed.

"I heard that from the guards." Jack said smugly while Ben glared at him furiously.

"This is not any of your business, Jack. Did she ask you to talk to me?" Ben asked in a low, dark voice.

"No one asked me to say anything. I am only-…"

"I don't need your opinion, _dear friend_." Benjamin cut him off before he dropped his shovel and turned away.

_Later that day…_

Evangeline was in the process of taking off her old shoes and make herself comfortable atop her blanket when a hand wrapped viciously around her arm and forced her to her feet.

"What are you playing at, Eva? Do I bother you in any way?"

Evangeline came face to face with the furious gaze of Benjamin. She hadn't even heard him coming into the cell.

"No. What are you talking about?" She gasped as he increased the pressure around her upper arm.

"Jack lectured me about my _behaviour_ towards you. What happened, _Miss Chapman_? Acquired a new _friend_?" He hissed and she frowned at him.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, Ben." She whimpered and he let go of her roughly.

"Don't call me _that_! You've no right to call me that! I am not that person anymore! All because of you!" he thundered and she flinched.

"Me?"

"These aren't my hands anymore! These are the hands of a murderer! How am I ever going to touch my wife and child after what I've done? After what you made me do?" He shouted at her, his eyes flashing with hate and anger.

"You mean after you touched me." She corrected and his eyes turned even darker if possible.

"That too." He said in a harsh whisper as he looked at her intently, "You need to stop looking at me the way you do, Eva. I am not the man you think. Not any more. I grew up. So should you." He said menacingly in a low voice before he turned and walked out of the cell, leaving her trembling at his cruel words.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please, please review before you go. I need to know what you think. It takes less than a minute. ****Ideas and thoughts are always welcome. So, please? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, loves. This is a faster update, isn't it?**

**I want to thank: xBelekinax, SpiritFurEva, TinkerbellxO, pogocam, ForeverACharmedOne and Labyrinth Fan 23.**

**A huge thank you to those who have put this story to their favorites and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_A Few Years later…_

Evangeline looked at the rag she held in her hand before she turned to look at her left. She bit her lip before she crawled towards Jack who was currently drinking from his flask.

Benjamin watched her out of the corner of his eye as she made her way towards the other man and shook his hand.

"Lass?" Jack asked curiously, already knowing that Benjamin's eyes were on him.

"I kind of need that gin of yours, sir." She stated quietly and the man chuckled.

"Sure thing. What for though?" he asked as he handed her the flask.

"My…old cut has somehow reopened." She murmured as she soaked the rag she held with gin.

"Ah, that sneaky scar again, eh?" He winced as he looked at her irritated cheek.

"Yes…I can't seem to keep it clean enough to heal." She whispered as she pushed the rag against her skin and cringed at the sting. Jack looked away from her and locked eyes with Ben who was currently openly staring at them like he always did.

Jack narrowed his eyes confusedly at him, but the younger man simply looked away with a glare. Eva pulled the rag away and handed the flask back to Jack with a grateful smile.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Don't mention it, lass." He said as he took it back and placed it on top of his bedcovers.

Eva nodded at him and lay down on her blanket as Jack gazed back at Benjamin.

"Hey, Ben! Want some?" He asked as he pointed at his flask.

"Whatever." The barber shrugged and Jack threw his flask at him. Ben caught it and uncorked it. He took a long greedy sip, hissing as he did so.

Suddenly the door cell was slammed widely opened and a couple of guards entered. They regarded the few inmates intently before they started calling out names.

"Move along. You got a bit of cleaning to do outside." One of the guards said, "You too." He snarled at Jack who stood up reluctantly.

"Not that it's my concern but what in bloody hell you want us to do in the middle of the night?" Jack asked wearily and Benjamin started standing up in order to follow.

"Not you, Barker." The same guard snapped, "We may need you later. Keep company to the missus." He laughed as he turned to jack.

"No talking. Get moving." He told Jack before he too walked out of the cell and locked the door.

Ben sat still for a moment, staring at the closed door before he sat down on his corner again. Eva pulled her eyes away from the door and gazed at Barker who didn't seem in the mood to talk; especially to her. He never talked to her anymore. Not since the day he showed his true feelings about her. It seemed like he no longer cared for her existence.

Eva wasn't taking that so well. She was desperate enough to even beg him to talk to her, to look at her straight in the, but she knew that she'd only make a fool of herself if she did so. He obviously didn't care enough to even talk to her so, what was the point?

However, that didn't stop her from addressing him once again.

"What do you think they want them to do at this hour?" She asked and he shifted slightly.

"Don't know. Maybe they were bored and decided to entertain themselves by putting them to work." He said gruffly and she swallowed.

"And what about us?" she asked, hoping that maybe he would at least look at her.

"How am I supposed to know?" He snapped as he shot her a glare. She flinched at his tone and expression and swallowed hard.

"I am sorry."

"Whatever." He muttered and shook her head.

"No, I am sorry for making you think that you had the need to kill Brooks for me." She whispered and instead of the softening of his gaze, she got the furious, scorching glare she usually received from him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Are you so thickheaded that you do not understand why I had to do that? I didn't do it for you only! I had to! How many times are we going to have this conversation?" He snapped and she gritted her teeth, anger rising inside her too.

"You said that I made you a murderer! You blamed me! You continue to blame me. I can see it. I am apologizing and you continue to insult me after so long?"

"I hardly consider what I said an insult." He snarled.

"Oh, really? What are you saying then? That I am so worthless and stupid that no one would ever consider doing anything for me? Why do you continue to blame me for what happened? I didn't force you to help me back then!" She was now standing and glaring at him with the same ferocity he glared at her.

"Tell me now that I should have let him rape you again!" He barked furiously.

"I didn't ask for your help and if you keep reminding me what you did then perhaps you shouldn't have done it at all!" She was now beyond angry and fed up with his reasoning.

"Why? Should I perhaps think that you enjoyed it like you did with me?" He spat and his words stung her. She stared at him, unmoving, before she marched over to him and slapped him hard. Ben's eyes widened at her action and when she raised her other hand to slap him again he caught her wrist in a death grip, effectively blocking her attack.

"Can't face the truth, Eva? Deny it all you want, but you did enjoy being with me. Maybe you had enjoyed being with him as well-…" He was cut off when her free hand flew towards his face again. He caught her other hand too before it collided with his face and she gasped at his bruising grip.

"How can you say those things to me? I think you forget how you looked at me back then. The way you _still_ look at me. You think I am blind? My scar doesn't seem to keep away your stares, _Ben_." She whispered angrily and he stiffened.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" She asked as she tried to free her hands from his hold.

"I don't want you to say my name." He hissed at her and she smiled bitterly.

"Too bad, _Benjamin_ because that's your name." She repeated his name again on purpose.

"Shut up." He warned as he shook her furiously.

"If you think that because you feel guilty I have to disappear from the face of the earth then I have news for you; I am here and you have to stand my presence. That doesn't mean that I have to stand your insults, Ben. Enough is enough." She whispered as she stared at him.

"You keep talking, Eva." He hissed warningly and she pursed her lips, for it was the first time months since he had ever said her name.

"It seems like I am. Perhaps he should have cut out my tongue too. Then I wouldn't bother you with my apologies." She spat at him angrily as she felt her eyes stinging. His eyes narrowed at her words and his gaze went to her scarred cheek. She sniffled and tugged at his strong hold.

"You _really_ need to shut up." He breathed menacingly before he roughly tugged her closer and pressed her hard against his solid body. Eva's breath left her as she found herself pinned against the cold, dirty wall with his mouth locked with hers. His hands pinned hers against the solid surface and the previous desire to be as away from him as she could left her, only to be replaced by warmth and desire. Her lips finally gave into his demanding ones and she allowed him to deepen the kiss by letting him explore her mouth with his tongue. She moaned instinctively and it was enough to make him groan. His hands left her wrists and trailed down her body to clasp her hips. His knee parted her legs and she felt him grinding against her viciously, his teeth biting down on her lip hard enough to bleed. She gasped at the pain which he soon after soothed with his lips and tongue again. She arched towards him as one of his hands covered her clothed breast, kneading it, before it slid under the cut of her dress to feel her skin. He cupped the supple flesh in his hand before he slid his hand into her hair and tugged harshly, trying to bring her closer. Lack of oxygen caused him to break free from her lips, but he soon had his mouth on her neck, hungrily kissing and sucking at the skin there. Eva moaned in his ear and she received a stinging bite in return.

"Quiet." He growled as he dug his nails into her clothed hip. Eva gasped in slight pain, but then his lips were back on her skin again. Her own hands dived into his growing black hair and she threaded her fingers around his locks. His hands left her body and traveled down the length of her dress before grasped it in his fists and pulled it upwards. Her undergarments were quickly thrown onto the ground and he was soon lifting her off the floor. He pinned her against the wall with his body and she locked her legs around him in a death grip.

Eva watched in a daze as he worked on the fastenings of his pants and she knew that she should probably be pushing him away, curse at him for treating her like a common prostitute, but she also knew that this was probably the only thing she would ever get from him because he certainly didn't love her. He had made that clear enough.

Ben's hands returned to her legs and in an instant he was inside her, his breath hot against her cheek as he stilled for a moment. His eyes squeezed shut at the long forgotten feeling of having her so intimately close and despite his better judgment he slowly started moving. Her breathless gasp caused him to groan hoarsely and he hitched her leg higher around his waist so he could move more freely inside her. She moaned quietly in his ear and her hands curled around the fabric of his shirt as she bucked under his weight. His face turned towards her again and his gasping mouth brushed briefly against her cheek before it finally covered her lips. He moaned hoarsely into the kiss as his thrusts became brutally forceful and his breathing quickened incredibly. She broke free from his mouth and gasped for breath as her back collided painfully with the wall, causing her to wince.

"Ben!" She gasped and without replying, he pushed away from the wall and they fell onto the closest bunk with a groan. He resumed his thrusting and soon he collapsed next to her breathlessly. Eva stared wide eyed at the ceiling, the realization of what had just happened slowly settling into her mind. She turned and looked at him in shock, but he only gazed blankly back at her. The fire was gone.

Footsteps approached from outside and they forced Eva onto her feet and it was only then that she realized that they had fallen on Benjamin's bunk, for he didn't move as the rest of the men made their appearance into the cell, looking weary. He simply pulled the sheet over his waist and lay still as Eva managed to fix her clothing without being noticed.

Jack looked at the two of them as he entered and frowned at the heavy air that surrounded them both.

"Everything alright, you two?" he asked as he sat down and brushed his dirty pants. He received no reply.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: thank you for reading. Please review! Your thoughts and comments are always welcome! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, loves! How are things for you all? How are you all enjoying the summer? Here's pretty hot.**

**Anyway, I want to thank my reviewers: Labyrinth Fan 23, SpiritFurEva, SouthParkSkater, ForeverACharmedOne, TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax and I LOVE JACK ATLAS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. I only own Eva.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_A month later…_

Evangeline pushed a spoonful of soap into the boiling water and quickly pulled her hand back from the heat. She soothed her finger with her tongue, breathing a sigh of relief as the burn sting slowly subsided. She grabbed the basket of dirty clothes and sheets and started lowering them one by one into the hot water. She stepped back as a wave of steam rose in the air above the boiler and coughed.

"Blasted cold." She muttered to her self for it was the third day of sneezing and coughing for her.

"Giving you a hard time, eh?" Rosy's voice cut the silence and she looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"The cold, I mean." Rosy laughed as she started stirring her clothes with a large wooden stick.

"Oh, yes…Someone's stolen my blanket while I was out of the cell. Never found who it was." She said angrily as she sniffled and wiped her hands on her apron.

"It's not the first time someone stole from you, I suppose?" Rosy called from over her shoulder.

"Actually it is…No one dared before, but now…" Eva murmured as she thought about Benjamin's behavior towards her.

"Now what?" Rosy asked with a frown.

"Nothing…nothing." Eva cleared her throat as she continued with her work.

"Chapman! Get over here!" A voice suddenly bellowed and Eva halted her movements. She turned around and spotted a guard looking at her, a rolled parchment of paper clutched in his hand.

"Are you deaf, woman? Get over here I said!" The man barked again and she hurriedly obeyed, not wanting to get into trouble.

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly as she had to walk quite a distance to get to him. The men that were working at the plantation had stopped their work to look what was going on; Benjamin included. He watched with a frown as the guard said something to Eva and then they disappeared inside the guard's office, a few feet away.

"Is something wrong? I didn't do anything-…" She was quick to stammer, but the guard raised his hand to stop her.

"Shut your mouth." He said gruffly and she closed her mouth tightly.

"You'll be happy to know that your release paper has arrived." He told her coldly and her eyes widened.

"What?" she asked with a gasp.

"In a week from now you'll be on a ship to London. You'll be free. Your release order came this morning." He said as he handed her the paper to see for herself. Eva looked at the paper she now held in her trembling hands before she handed it over to him.

"London?" she whispered with a small smile and he nodded unpleasantly.

"London. You are free to return to your work now." He said, dismissing her from his presence and she blinked, still in shock.

"Thank you." She whispered as she turned and walked out of the office. Once she was outside she paused and looked at the clouded sky before she burst into a joyous fit laughter. Her laughter was cut short when her eyes locked with those of Barker. She froze as his black gaze met hers from over the field and a realization hit her; she'd never see him again after this week. Never.

Benjamin broke their staring contest before a guard had the chance to reprimand him, his lips pressed into a thin line, wondering what in hell would make her laugh like that. Choosing to ignore the way her eyes followed his every movement until he was out of her view, he continued his work.

That night when she returned to the cell all her limbs felt like they were ready to drop off, but a small, happy sparkle was present in her eyes. Benjamin noticed it, realized the difference in her mood, but only Jack was kind enough to ask her about it.

"What's that smile for, lass?" He asked her as he made himself comfortable upon his cot.

"Glad someone noticed." She laughed and he grinned, "My release paper came in this morning. In a week I'll be free." She said as she looked at him happily.

Benjamin's head shot up at those news and his dull eyes soon acquired a new sparkle in them; one of disbelief and anger.

"These news are indeed something worth smiling about. Where are they going to take you? England, I suppose?" He asked while Benjamin stared at Eva with his lips curled into a snarl.

"Yes, London in fact." She said as she dared a look towards Benjamin. The look on his face was enough to make her look away again.

"You have family back in London?" Jack asked, ignoring Benjamin's look.

"No…but I do have a small house near Hyde Park. It belonged to my…husband." She said quietly and Jack's eyebrows went up.

"You're married?"

"Yes…but…he's not alive." She said and he nodded while Benjamin managed to tear his gaze away from the two of them, his expression as relentless as before.

"I'm sorry to hear that, lass. Well, at least you'd be free and out of this place. Right, Ben?" He called, deciding to bring Benjamin into the conversation, thinking that perhaps it would change his demeanor.

Ben's head turned towards them once more and he looked at them hard before he spoke gravelly.

"Of course. She'll be free of this place, but not of the nightmares." He said hoarsely as he gazed at Eva with his unforgiving dark eyes.

Eva looked back at him and knew that he was right, but the fact that he was didn't make it less daunting.

"You're right. Thank you for the encouragement, Benjamin." She said as she curled her body against the side of Jack's cot.

"You're welcome, Eva." He called as sarcastically and she sighed.

"Good God, you two." Jack groaned as he pulled a sheet from under his pillow and handed it to Eva.

"Got it from this evening's laundry. No one noticed.' He winked and she smiled.

"Thank you…I still haven't found out who stole my blanket." She muttered and a snort came from Benjamin's bed.

"Davy did it while you were outside." He said dully.

"Huh?" She gaped at him as she looked over at his form.

"I was coming into the cell while he was exiting to head to his own cell." Ben sighed as he placed his hands behind his head. Evangeline scratched her scarred cheek in frustration.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Why should I? He's close friends with the guards. The last thing I need is to get into trouble for you-…" He stopped before he could finish his sentence but it was very clear what he wanted to say.

"_For me_. You can say it, Benjamin. You're not afraid that you'll hurt my feelings, are you?" She hissed at him and Ben looked at her bored.

"Stop it you two." Jack sighed as he sat up and looked between the two of them.

"No. I am just tired of talking about nonsense." He snapped and with that he turned his back to her and closed his eyes.

Eva glared at his back, her eyes watering at his defiance.

"You don't deserve it." She whispered but Jack heard her, so did Benjamin whose eyes opened in confusion. His mouth opened in order to ask what she meant, but he forced himself to remain stubbornly quiet. Neither spoke for the rest of the night.

_Three nights later…_

Jack turned onto his back and opened his eyes against the darkness of the cell. His eyes narrowed when she saw a figure moving around next to his bed. He sat up slightly and he curiously watched as Ben sat next to Eva's sleeping form, gazing at her while drinking from a flask, _his_ flask of gin to be precise. He groaned and Ben's eyes focused on him.

"Oh." Ben voiced and Jack smirked at him.

"I didn't give you my permission to borrow my flask." He said and Benjamin's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"There's no more left." He slightly slurred as his hand casually fixed the sheet around Eva's shoulders.

"Why am I not surprised? You better go to sleep, mate." He sighed as he stood up from his bed and went to Ben's side. He hauled him up and started walking him to his own cot. He fell on it like a sack of potatoes and Jack chuckled.

"Night." He said to the barber who tugged at his pants to get his attention.

"What now? I really need my beauty sleep, mate." He whispered as he looked at his friend's face.

"Women are the devil." Benjamin stated and Jack sighed before he sat down next to him.

"Are they? I thought your Lucy is an angel." Jack joked and Benjamin's brow furrowed.

"_She's_ the devil." The barber said after some time as he pointed a hand towards Eva.

"Ah. I see the gin's loosened your tongue. At last." Jack chuckled but Ben carried on with his rumbling.

"Even her name is the… epitome of sin." The barber slurred.

"Leave it up to you to use complicated words when drunk." Jack mumbled to himself as he took his now empty flask from Ben's cold hands.

"What did you say?" Ben asked with a deep frown as his eyes started to get sleepy.

"Nothing, I agree with all you say, mate. Good night." Jack said as he stood up and walked away. Before he even had a chance to lie down on his bed Benjamin was asleep. He sighed in relief and fluffed his pillow before he lay down again.

"I knew he had a grudge against me, but now I am certain." He heard Eva say groggily and he rolled his eyes at his bad luck.

"He was just talking nonsense, lass. Go back to sleep." He said tiredly.

"He really thinks his wife is an angel?" She asked in a small voice and Jack bit his lip.

"I am afraid so…She's blonde, fair complexion, nice manners and all that…From what I hear at least." He muttered and Eva nodded to herself.

"I see…Thank you, sir." She whispered as she turned onto her side and curled into a ball.

"Bugger…Why me?" The older man sighed as he tried to go back to sleep. He was getting too old for this.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review and I'll update soon. Thoughts and ideas are welcome! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another quick update for you, loves. Hope you like it.**

**I want to thank: SpiritFurEva, TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax, ForeverACharmedOne and Labyrinth Fan 23.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Evangeline was silently chewing onto her lip as she sat at the corner of the cell, watching as the other prisoners ate their dinner, which was only dried bread by the way, and wondered why she hadn't gotten her share of food that night. She looked as Jack chewed on his piece of bread and she felt her stomach growl in protest. Feeling eyes on her, she turned her head and she locked her gaze with Ben's who was looking at her with a frown just a few feet away, his share of food still clutched untouched in his hand. She looked away and drew her knees close to her chest.

"Where's yours?" The sound of Benjamin's gruff voice startled her and she looked up to find him staring at her openly.

"I…I didn't get any on my way in." She replied quietly and Jack finally noticed her lack of food

"Why the hell not?" he asked and Eva shrugged.

"They said there was no more left…I suppose it's my punishment for leaving their company." She said sarcastically.

"Bastards…You want some of mine?" Jack quickly offered, but she shook her head.

"Oh, come on, lass. You'll need it. Long way to London, pet." Jack insisted, but again she declined with a shake of her head.

"It's alright-…" She was cut off by Ben's outstretched hand.

"Take mine." He said rather harshly, as if he was forcing himself to help her.

"I won't." She shook her head but he growled and shoved the bread into her hand.

"Not hungry anyway." He murmured as he looked away from her shocked face.

"But-…"

"Don't make me change my mind." His voice was surprisingly low and she found herself biting into the bread at the look in his eyes. He looked away again and distanced himself from her while Jack watched him with a smirk. Ben caught his eyes and glared at him, warning him not to make any comments. He turned away again and stretched his legs, wincing as he did so.

"How's the ankle, Ben?" Jack asked after a moment and Eva looked at Ben worriedly.

"Fine." Ben said quickly, trying to avoid any conversation.

"You could hardly walk a few hours ago. Maybe it'd be good to bandage it." Jack advised and Ben looked at him with a scoff.

"I said I am fine. What could I bandage it with anyway? Thank you very much, but I need my bloody shirt." He said as shifted his leg slightly.

Eva swallowed the last bite of the bread and then took the hem of her dress in silence. She ripped a part of it and then turned to Ben. He looked at her strangely and she shrugged.

"I don't need all of my dress." She said quietly as she scooted closer and reached for his leg.

"Silly nit." Ben snorted and in his tone there was a glimpse of the Ben she had met years ago. When she looked up to his face though, his expression was as cold as before.

Suddenly, the door cell opened and a guard came in.

"Alright everyone up! You all have a night shift today too." He called and Benjamin stood up slowly, barely managing to stand steady on his feet once Eva finished bandaging his leg.

"What's the matter with you, Barker?" The guard demanded with a frown and Ben snarled out a reply.

"I hurt my ankle this morning." He almost hissed and the guard rolled his eyes.

"Then stay where you are. I am in no mood to watch over you in case you fall on your face. Don't worry you'll have great company from what I see." He laughed as he shot a glance towards Eva who sat still on the cold ground. Ben's eyes darkened at the crude innuendo but he didn't speak. Instead, he walked to his cot and sat down, trying hard not to wince at the sharp pain.

"Too bad you're leaving, Chapman. You were a nice distraction." The guard said with a long look at her and she shifted uneasily in her seat until he turned and walked out of the cell, closing and locking the door behind him, leaving them alone.

Eva looked away from the closed door and turned her gaze to look at the only man she'd miss once she was out. He wasn't looking at her but she knew that he was aware of her gaze on him from the way he had his lips pursed.

"I suppose you're happy." His voice startled her once more and she licked her lips.

"I am…I only wish you could come with me." She said quietly and that made him look at her.

"Really? Why is that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as his cold eyes locked with hers.

"Because…I'll miss you." She replied and his sharp intake of breath told her that he was not at all willing to hear her say such things.

"Don't start, Eva. I only did what I thought was the best thing to do. Apparently I was wrong." He said quietly and the words hurt her.

"So, you wish you'd never helped me then?" She murmured and he closed his eyes briefly.

"I wish I'd never been here. I wish…I'd never met you. If I hadn't, things would be different."

"It's not my fault you're here!" she suddenly snapped and his black eyes rose to meet hers.

"Perhaps it's better if we don't have this conversation again." He sighed and she swallowed hard. He had changed so much that she couldn't tell who he was anymore.

"Alright, I know you're angry at me so, I'll not speak again tonight. I just wanted to say thank you. Tomorrow you'll be rid of me and you'll never see me again." She said quietly as she pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at his profile since he refused to meet her eyes at the moment. She saw him nodding his head and she looked away as she shrunk back against the wall in silence.

"You can have my bed tonight if you like." His offer was spoken softly, but she shook her head.

"No, thank you." She declined as once again her eyes started stinging from unshed tears; tears that she refused to let fall.

"Take it! I'll not be able to sleep anyway." He snapped and she raised her eyes to his face. She couldn't understand why he was so angry all of a sudden.

"Who says I will?" she snapped back and he looked at her for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Take it anyway." He said quietly again as he fumbled with his calloused hands. She looked at him for a long time, but she knew that it was probably the last time she'd have the chance to be so close to him. So, despite her better judgment, she stood up and sat next to him on the cot. He didn't watch her as she lay down and made herself comfortable on the thin mattress.

"Where is your house?" She heard herself ask him and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked with deep confusion as he rearranged himself at the end of the cot.

"I might be able to find your wife and tell her you're alright-…"

"You'll do no such thing!" he cut her off angrily and she recoiled, "What ever gave you the impression that I would allow you to go anywhere near my wife? And to tell her what? That her husband became a murderer and betrayed her numerous times with a stranger?" He hissed in a low voice.

"I see…" She whispered, finally realizing what she meant to him; nothing.

She looked up at him and he was still gazing at her wildly, "Forgive me, Benjamin…Of course, you're right." She whispered before she turned her back to him and closed her eyes. Ben scoffed and looked away from her tempting form to scowl deeply, thinking that perhaps the sheets would smell like her after that night. His eyes widened at that thought and he grimaced as he looked sideways at her back once more. His eyes softened a bit before they regained their previous coldness.

_I am not sorry._ He thought with a shake of his head as he removed himself from the bed and came to sit down on the floor. He remained there for the rest of the night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the guard came in early the next morning, it was still dark outside. A knew dress was given to her and she changed into it while the guard waited outside the cell. The men were still deeply asleep and even Benjamin was sleeping curled up in her sheet on the ground, next to his cot. She looked at him as she finished dressing and she found herself moving closer to him. She kneeled down next to him and fixed the thin sheet around his shoulder, careful not to wake him. He didn't stir and she was brave enough to touch his cheek, her fingers moving over his cheekbone gently before tucking a stray lock of dark hair behind his ear.

Ignoring that her name was being called from the guard she leaned down and brushed her lips against his cheek, pressing a feather light kiss against his cold and pale skin. She moved back quickly and straightened. She looked at him and then at Jack for one last time before she turned and walked out of the cell. The guard closed the door loudly behind her.

Only then did Benjamin's eyes opened and gazed blankly at the shut door. No one noticed how his fist curled around the sheet or the way his lips trembled until he had to bite them into stillness.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. So, Eva's free at last. Any thoughts and ideas? Please review! I'll be happy to hear from you! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another quick update. I hope you like it.**

**I want to thank my reviewers: TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax, SpiritFurEva and ForeverACharmedOne. Thanks to those who have alerted this story and to those who are reading even if they don't review,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Two weeks later, London_

The first thing Evangeline remembered once she steeped foot on land was how big London was. Once it had seemed beautiful to her, but the circumstances were different now. She was alone and she would remain alone. She stepped further away from the docks and paused. Her eyes roamed the area, trying to find her bearings. She spotted a sailor near by and bit her lip before she decided to ask him for directions.

"Excuse me, sir." She spoke quietly and the young man turned to look at her, pausing in his work.

"Yes, madam?"

"Um…is that the right way to Hyde Park?" she asked as she pointed to her right. The man smiled, but shook his head.

"No, ma'am. Hyde Park's on the left." He said amused and she blinked.

"Of course…I remember now." She muttered quietly and the man regarded her curiously.

"You're not from around here?"

"No…no, I am. Thank you." She said as she stepped back and walked away from him. The sailor looked at her back before he shrugged and returned to his work.

Half an hour later she was still walking although she had managed to remember her way home.

_Home. Do I even have one anymore?_ She thought as she turned a corner only to collide with a solid chest. She gasped and looked up. A man in his fifties regarded her with amusement even though his eyes were extremely hard and cold.

"It would be wise if you were more careful, madam." He said in an authoritative voice as he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I do apologize, sir." She said as she imagined how she must be looking with her old, wrinkled dress and pale face. She caught his eye and she realized that he had been staring at the scar on her cheek. Feeling quite unnerved by his scrutiny and the way his eyes drank her in, she stepped back.

"Excuse me." She murmured as she made to pass by him, but his expression halted her footsteps.

"Is something wrong?" she asked but he quickly shook his head.

"You're not from around here." He stated and it was the second time someone had said that to her.

"I am…Now-…" she started, desperate to get away.

"Judge Turpin." He said quickly as he offered his hand to her, "I don't believe we have met before." He said and she looked at his hand before she quickly shook it and moved back.

"We haven't." She replied without telling him her name. She bowed curtly and passed by him, leaving him wondering about the reason she had not divulged her name. He smirked and called after her.

"It's not polite not to introduce ourselves, madam." His words made her pause and turn.

"I am sorry, but I don't tend to tell my name to total strangers, good sir." she replied with a frown, "Good day." She said before she walked away, leaving him to look after her with mild amusement.

"As if I'd ever tell you my name…You're a judge." She muttered quietly and she carried on walking even as a shiver went right through her at the look in his eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Botany Bay, Australia_

Benjamin stopped his work and turned his head around when he heard Jack groan in pain next to him. His eyes widened when he saw him on the ground holding his leg as he grimaced in pain. Out of reflex, he let go of his shovel and kneeled down next to Jack.

"Barker!" The guard, Marcus, who inspected their everyday work thundered, but Ben ignored him as he tried to help Jack to his feet.

"Get back to work! He is fine." The familiar tall, gruff guard growled as he shoved Benjamin out of the way and tried to haul Jack to his feet.

"He can't walk. Can't you see that he's broken his bloody leg?!" Ben said in a low voice as Jack barely managed to stand on his feet before he collapsed onto the ground again.

"I said get back!" The guard barked as he hauled Jack to his feet again and glared at the barber.

"I'm fine, mate." Jack said weakly, for he saw the dangerous glint in Ben's eyes. Marcus, who seemed to have a grunge towards Barker for an unknown reason, smirked as he shoved Jack in the hands of another guard and stepped closer to Ben.

"Why this sour mood, Barker? Anything amiss?" He asked as he gazed at him mockingly. Benjamin's jaw tightened as he looked at the man's face, his eyes burning with venom.

"Feeling out of place now that your dear protégé wench left? Hmm?" he asked and Ben's growl was the only thing that the guard heard before he found himself falling on his face from the force of the barber's punch. Marcus' eyes almost bulged out of his head as he looked up at Ben while holding onto his nose.

The men's eyes widened at Benjamin's insensitive move and it was not a surprise when the guard repaid the punch with one of his own.

"Not a smart move, Barker." The guard hissed with a bleeding nose as he yanked Benjamin up from his shirt, "You've just bought yourself a week in solitary, mate. Take him." He said as he roughly pushed Ben towards the closest guard and watched with satisfaction as he was being forcibly dragged away.

"Back to your work!" he yelled at the rest of the inmates who had stopped to look at the scene.

"Take _him_ to the infirmary." He pointed at Jack before he turned and walked away, angrily wiping at his bloodied nose.

Jack's eyes closed in weariness as he was being guided inside the barracks.

_What's happening to you, Ben?_ He thought silently while shaking his head. He understood though. He knew deep down that his friend was gone, swallowed by the ghosts of that place and his own demons.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Evangeline stepped up onto her tiptoes and reached for the key that still rested upon the threshold of the front door of her old house. Once she had it clasped in her fist, she stepped back and placed the key in the lock. She turned it and with hesitation she pushed the door open. The smell of old wood reached her nostrils as she stepped into the hall of the small house and looked inside.

The windows were closed so the house was covered in complete darkness, making it difficult for her to see. She felt her way towards the closest window and opened it. Light immediately flooded the room and her eyes were able to study the dusty furniture. A small, bitter smile formed on her lips as her eyes wandered all around the small parlor, memories of her old life that rested just in front of her eyes.

The house reminded nothing of her old home, but she knew that with time she could finally fix it back the way it once was or at least she would try to do so. She placed her small bag of things onto an armchair and shut the door of the house.

She'd have to learn to live in silence. She'd have to learn how to live alone without the people she had learned to love; including Benjamin Barker.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading.**

**If you don't remember, a few chapters back Eva had said that she was married to an older man and that he had been sick. Her husband now is dead so she's alone in their small house. Just saying this in case you've forgotten.**

**So, please review. I know it's short but I needed to set her new environment. The next one will be longer. Oh, and she met Turpin. Any ideas? You think she'll see him again or not? I'll be glad to hear your thoughts. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another update for you, loves. Hope you like it. This chapter takes place a few years later; just when Benjamin Barker-well, now Sweeney Todd- returned to London from prison.**

**I want to thank: TinkerbellxO, SpiritFurEva, ForeverACharmedOne, xBelekinax and diggydawg.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Six years later, London…_

Evangeline was standing in front of the mirror of her room when the door opened and a little boy rushed towards her barefoot. She put down her brush and smiled as she gathered him in her lap and placed a kiss at the top of his head. She leaned forward and started helping him put his shoes on.

"Ready, darling?" she asked softly as she smoothed his dark brown hair and stood up. The little boy nodded and once she put him down he dashed out of the room to get to the front door.

"Oliver!" she called with a chuckle as she followed him out of the room, putting on her shoes as she did so, "I've told you not to run around the house." She chided softly as she approached him and took his coat from the hanger. She kneeled in front of him and helped him to put it on while he gazed at her with his hazel eyes.

"Haven't I?" she asked as she buttoned him up.

"Yes, mommy." He said with a nod and she smiled.

"Time to go. Mrs. Darcy will be waiting for you." She said as she opened the door and took his small hand in hers.

"Why do I have to stay there?" Oliver's small voice asked as Eva locked the door and started walking with him.

"Because I have to work, darling. Haven't I told you that small children aren't allowed in the shop?" She asked him as they paused in front of the next house.

"Yes…" Oliver trailed off and she looked at him expectantly.

"But?" Eva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't like her. She never sings to me." He said with a small pout and Eva laughed.

"That's because she can't, darling, not because she doesn't want to." She said as she ruffled his hair and crouched down in front of him. Truth was that Mrs. Darcy had an awful voice; the wind himself would turn to the other direction if she ever attempted to sing.

"And we don't want to bother Mrs. Darcy, do we?" she asked as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"No." The boy said with reluctance, pout still in place, and she sighed.

"I will try not to be late tonight. Maybe we can make some pancakes together, alright?" She suggested and Oliver's eyes widened in delight.

"With honey?" His eyes were looking at her hopefully.

"With honey it is." She said as she hugged him and stood up. She winked at him and knocked on the door. A woman around her fifties answered and smiled at them.

"Good morning, dear. You were late and I was worried. I was ready to come over to your house." The woman said as Oliver walked to her side and looked up at Eva with sad eyes.

"We're alright. I have to go. Oliver, be nice." She said with a smile before she turned and continued down the street.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eva rushed inside the grocery store with the apology ready on her lips.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Logan" She apologized quickly but the old man raised a hand to stop her.

"That's quite alright, Eva. Calm yourself. Just sort these sacks of potatoes for me. Business is low this morning." He said as he sorted out the fruits.

"Oh? Well, it's still early, sir." She said as she removed her thin coat and put a white apron around her waist.

"Hmm, perhaps." He murmured and she started her work.

Mr. Logan was a widowed man in his sixties. He wasn't particularly talkative and at first he seemed to be a mean person but he really wasn't. He was just bitter. She had been working for him for over three years now and even after so long he couldn't seem to open up to her.

"Shall I clean the back room?" she asked as she looked up from the cart she was sorting to gaze at him.

"Hmm? Later, yes." He replied and she gave a nod.

"And how's the boy?" he asked her and Eva paused.

"He is fine. He's not well with being with my neighbor though…"

"I suspect that's because he doesn't see you much." Mr. Logan said as he started counting the carts of tomatoes.

"I think that too. I can't do anything though and I definitely can't bring him here with me." She said quietly.

"You should have never taken him in the first place. The burden is too much for you. Why in heavens did you take him from the workhouse? Or perhaps that is not true?" he asked while shaking his head, his eyes sharp.

"It is true! I took him because…" she halted as her hand tightened around the wooden stand, "Because I couldn't leave him there. I…saw my self in him." Her voice quivered and the man sighed.

"I am sorry, child. I just I see you tiring yourself. That's why I asked."

"I am fine." She said briskly, "I think I shall clean the back room now." She said as she walked away.

Mr. Logan walked to the window and looked out at Fleet Street. His eyes narrowed and he let out a laugh.

"What?" Eva called with a smile as she poked her head from the door to look at him.

"You'll never believe it." He chuckled as he gazed outside still, "Someone finally entered Mrs. Lovett's shop." He said and Eva rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't joke about that. The poor woman needs to have customers." She said as she took her broom and started cleaning the floor.

"She ought to earn them then." Mr. Logan said with a shudder as he remembered one of the baker's pies.

"You're too harsh on people, Mr. Logan." Eva called and he scoffed.

"Am not. Just being realistic." He said and with a last look he turned away from the window, "Poor fellow." He mumbled, referring to the customer and Eva laughed quietly at his expression.

"She does bake nice bread though." Eva said seriously.

"What? Have you even tried it?" He asked her with narrowed eyes and she shrugged.

"A year or so before." She replied and Mr. Logan snorted before he slid behind the counter to service the first customers of the day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Evangeline tucked the covers around Oliver's body and smiled down at the little boy.

"There. Warm enough?" she asked and he nodded. Eva smiled again tenderly and took his small hand in hers. She pressed a kiss on it and rubbed it gently before she let it go.

"Goodnight then." She said as she moved back.

"Can't you sleep with me?" Oliver sleepily asked and she sighed.

"I can't sleep just yet, darling. Sleep and tomorrow we'll go to the market." She said and he nodded, already half asleep. Eva smiled and when he was fully asleep she exited his room and headed for the kitchen to clean it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mommy?" Eva looked down at Oliver as they walked through the market.

"Hmm?"

"Can we get babanas?" he asked as he was already chewing on a toffee they had bought on their way there.

"We'll get _bananas_." She laughed at his inability to pronounce the word right as she squeezed his hand.

The market was very crowded that day and Eva wondered why. She looked around the various carts and spotted one with bananas.

"I think I found our bananas." She winked down at him as she picked him up in her arms and started walking towards the fruits.

"May I help you, madam?" The trader asked and she nodded while adjusting the child in her arms.

"Five of those please." She said as she pointed at Oliver's favorite fruit. The vendor nodded and she looked around as she waited for him to prepare her order. Her eyes fell onto a short, blond man and she shuddered when she remembered who he was. He was the Beadle and to make things worse he was the friend of the Judge she had met years ago; the friend of the same man who kept visiting the florist she worked for every Sunday. The judge kept buying a bouquet of roses every week while making small talk with her. For whom he bought the roses she didn't know.

She turned her head away and then took the offered bananas from the tradesman's hand . She handed him the money and smiled.

"Thank you. Good day." She said and the man nodded at her.

"Good day, ma'am."

"Mommy, look!" Oliver's excited voice exclaimed and she turned her gaze towards the crowd. Her eyes encountered an elaborated wagon and she blinked.

"What in God's name is that?" She wondered out loud and Oliver cocked his head to the side, his eyes moving over the large red letters that were on the wagon even though he couldn't read them. She took a few steps closer just when a boy came out of the wagon, a drum in his hand and started singing.

Eva watched the boy as more people gathered around and fought the urge to laugh at the incredulous lyrics of his song which talked about a hair potion or something like that.

Shaking her head, she looked at Oliver who was now watching while giggling. She kissed his temple and pushed some hair back from his face before she turned her attention back to the boy. A couple of people from the audience cut in the boy's song and she frowned, trying to see who they were from over the crowd. Not recognizing the voices because she was quite far, she settled for watching the boy who was now accompanied by a tall black haired man in a blue suit. Her eyes narrowed in order to see better before she decided to step closer. The singing had stopped and she could now fully hear the conversation between the tall man, who was probably Italian, and a man from the crowd.

"I am Mr. Sweeney Todd from Fleet Street…" The man from the audience started and even though she couldn't see him she found his voice familiar. She strained her ears, but then Oliver started patting her cheek to get her attention.

"Yes, love?" She turned her attention back to him.

"Can I have one?" he asked as he pointed at the fruit she was holding.

"Of course. Here." She said as she handed one banana to him and used one hand to peel the fruit for him. He smiled and bit happily onto the supple fruit while her eyes went back to the wagon again. This time something besides the extravagant Italian man caught her attention. It was the man that stood next to him that made her entire body freeze; the man with pale face and ebony hair that was sharpening his razor slowly, deliberately. It was the man she had met fifteen years ago that now stood real and alive a few feet away from her. The same man that she loved and thought she'd never see again.

"Benjamin." She whispered as she held tightly onto the child in her arms.

She subconsciously took a step forward, knowing he hadn't seen her and even if he had he hadn't recognized her. She paused in her steps though and moved back suddenly, wondering how it was possible for him to be there, _and God_, he looked alive. For moments all she did was stare at him and when the Beadle stepped forward and whistled she broke out of her daze.

"The winner is Todd." The Beadle proudly announced and she blinked.

_Todd? Todd?_

"Mommy? Can we go now?" Oliver asked tiredly as he buried his face in her neck sleepily.

"Yes…darling. We'll go home." She said distantly as she placed a hand at the back of her son's head. She took a few more steps back as Benjamin Barker-or Sweeney Todd-walked down from the wagon and towards a woman whom she couldn't really see from where she stood.

With a last long look at the barber's back, she turned and walked away from the scene, her head throbbing and her legs feeling as if they were made out of butter.

"Oh, my God." She whispered into Oliver's hair as she walked.

_It was him. It had to be him or I've gone mad._ She thought frantically as she sped up her footsteps, hoping, no, _longing_ to see his face again even if it was from afar.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author' note: Thank you for reading. Hope you understood at what point of the movie we are. Please review. I'll be very happy to hear your thoughts! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, loves. Another update for you. Hope you like it.**

**I want to thank: TinkerbellxO, ForeverACharmedOne, xBelekinax, diggydawg, CaptainFlyingSparrow, Labyrinth Fan 23 and SpiritFurEva.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Eva looked away from the fire and turned her gaze at the child that was lying asleep in her arms. She smiled and brought the small blanket tightly round Oliver's form before she reached over to brush his hair away from his forehead. She leaned down and kissed the soft skin before she pulled back to study his peaceful face. Her hand continued playing with his hair while she sighed.

The more the child grew the more he looked like _him_. That was a fact. Oliver was an exact replica of Benjamin Barker no matter how painful it was for her to admit. Not that she wasn't grateful for that. Oliver was his child after all. It was just not easy for her to be constantly reminded of the barber's face, but then again she wouldn't change her child one bit even if she could.

Oliver was her secret. No one knew that he was her real son. Everyone thought he was adopted. Well, they were wrong. Once she had found out that she was pregnant she had left London to spend the months of her pregnancy in the country. She returned to London months after giving birth to Oliver. Yes, she had lied, but then again she couldn't tell everyone that he was her real son. There would be questions that might lead to several future problems. So, she had chosen to lie that she had gotten him from the workhouse; not a nice lie, but a sufficient one nonetheless. She could have given the child away, but she could never do that, especially when he belonged to that man.

Her mind went back to that day in the market and she still wondered if her eyes had deceived her. She wasn't sure if it had been him. He looked like him, but then again he didn't. She couldn't deny that he looked the same; same eyes, mouth and even the white lock of hair that rested among his black locks was the same, but at the same time he looked so very different.

But it was of no use to think about it all the time…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then stood up with Oliver cradled in her arms. She put him in his bed before she went to make herself a cup of tea.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I think I'll be going home now, Eva." Mr. Logan called as he stretched and winced at his sore back.

"Of course. I will close for the day." She said as she walked over to him.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked him worriedly.

"Just my bloody back." He muttered as he put on his coat and hat.

"Can I do something?"

"No, child. I'll just go lie down. Be sure to lock before you go." He said and she nodded.

"I will. Good night." She called as she took the broom to clean the floor.

Moments later she heard footsteps and she looked up just in time to see Oliver walking towards the shop, his hand held by a woman who was certainly not Mrs. Darcy.

"Oliver! What are you doing here? Where's Mrs. Darcy?" Eva asked as she walked closer.

"Found him in the middle of the street. He said his mother was in here." The wild haired woman who Eva recognized as Mrs. Lovett, the baker from across the street, said. Eva blinked and looked down at her son with narrowed eyes.

"What were you doing alone in the street?" she asked as she kneeled in front of him.

"Mrs. Darcy said she'd bring me to see you, but then she just stopped walking to talk to some other old lady." Oliver said as he rubbed his eye. Mrs. Lovett chuckled and looked around the shop while Eva took Oliver's hand and brought him to stand behind the counter.

"I have told you that you should not run away from Mrs. Darcy." She gently scolded him as a breathless Mrs. Darcy appeared in the doorway.

"Eva! I think I've lost-…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the child, "He is here? I thought he was lost. Good God, child!" The older woman said and Oliver hid his face in his mother's skirt.

"He is fine. Mrs. Lovett brought him.' Eva said as she offered a smile at the woman who had her eyes on some carrots.

"You know me?" The baker asked with a raised eyebrow and Eva nodded.

"I do."

"Hmm…I suppose you're not one of my customers. Not that I have many…" She muttered the last sentence.

"No, I am not. Can I help you with something then?" Eva asked and the woman nodded while Mrs. Darcy took a perch on a nearby chair to calm her racing heart.

"A few of those would be nice along with some potatoes. I have a tenant you see and I need to cook a food that is actually eatable." Mrs. Lovett said and Eva nodded.

"Of course." She said as she shot a pointing glance at Oliver who immediately let go of her skirt and obediently sat on a chair that was way too big for him.

Eva prepared the groceries and handed them to her while the baker gazed longingly at Oliver.

"He's a sweetheart… How much?" she asked as she turned to look forward again and Eva told her the price. She paid and before she was able to walk away Eva called her.

"Yes?" Mrs. Lovett paused and looked at her.

"Do you perhaps have bread baked in your shop?" Eva asked and the other woman smirked.

"'Course I do. I have to or else I'll be forced to close the bloody shop down." She said with a shrug.

"I'll be sure to come over later then." Eva said and Mrs. Lovett winked.

"See that you do, love. The shop needs a bit of a boost." She said before she turned and walked away.

"You don't intend to actually buy something from her shop, do you?" Mrs. Darcy spoke up with a face of disgust.

"Why not?"

"I make you bread." Mrs. Darcy stated.

"I know…I just thought I'd see why everyone avoids her shop so much." Eva said with a shrug.

"So you don't actually intend to eat from her shop?' Mrs. Darcy asked, just to clarify.

"I'll have to judge from what I'll see." Eva said as she kissed Oliver's cheek on her way behind the counter, causing him to giggle.

"Oh, Lord." Mrs. Darcy muttered as she leaned back in her chair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The door bell jingled as Eva walked inside Mrs. Lovett's shop. Oliver's big brown eyes wandered around the badly kept shop while chewing on a piece of apple. Eva stopped in front of the counter and looked around the seemingly empty shop.

"Hello?" she called and a door closing rang in her ears before the petite baker walked into the shop.

"Oh, hello there, dear. I didn't catch your name before." Mrs. Lovett said as she dusted flour from her dress.

"Eva Chapman." Eva said with a smile as she shook the baker's hand. Mrs. Lovett smiled back and the looked down at Oliver.

"And what is your name, little sir?" The baker asked and Oliver removed the apple from his mouth to speak.

"Oliver." His little voice said and Eva chuckled.

"What a lovely name!" The baker exclaimed with a wink as she straightened and looked at Eva.

"I take it you're here for the bread then?"

"We are." Eva nodded and the baker walked around the cabinet to reach the small oven that was there. She opened it and took out the freshly baked bread.

"Baked it for you just this evening since I knew you'd be stopping by." Mrs. Lovett said as she pushed the tray on the counter. Eva smiled, but when her eyes caught sight of a few not so clean insects on the counter she cringed.

"I take it work is low then?" Eva squeaked as Mrs. Lovett rolled the bread into a piece of paper.

"Yes, it is. It's a hard time it is." The baker nodded as she looked up at the woman and her son.

"You're not interested for a pie too, are you?" She asked innocently and Oliver's eyes widened in delight. Eva was quick to answer of course.

"No, thank you. We do have food back in the house." She said quickly.

"Hmm. And where do you live if I may ask, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett asked as footsteps on the stairs were heard from above.

"Near Hyde Park." Eva answered as she took the offered bread and paid for it.

"Lovely." The baker beamed as the bell jingled again and the side door opened, "How was dinner then, Mr. T?" she asked and Eva turned to look at the man who had just entered.

"Fine." He mumbled as he brought the tray to the counter.

Eva's eyes widened at the sight of him and she gasped.

"I didn't know you had customers." Todd said as he looked up and froze.

"Rare occurrence, Mr. T, but yes, I have." Mrs. Lovett said as she took the tray and put it in the sink behind her.

The man standing in front of her was Benjamin Barker and he was staring back at her as if she were a ghost. His eyes drifted away from her face to trail down her body, before they came to rest on her scarred cheek. A movement to her side caught his eye and he looked down at the child that was tightly holding her hand.

Eva looked at Oliver and blinked slowly before she turned to the baker who was currently watching them with curiosity.

"Do you know each other?" She asked and Eva couldn't speak, in fact she couldn't take her eyes away from the man for too long.

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett frowned.

_There is that name again_. Eva thought as she finally looked away from Benjamin or _Todd._

"No." Todd's voice cut through the silence like a sharp blade as he looked away from Oliver, "We don't." He clarified as he looked at Eva with hard eyes.

Eva was hurt by his reaction, but his eyes told her not to tell otherwise.

"No…I simply thought that…Mr. Todd was someone else. Someone I knew, but I can see that he isn't." Eva said at last while Oliver tugged on her dress. She looked down at him and picked him up, earning a shocked look from the barber.

"Oh, well then, this is Eva and her son, Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett said cheerily and Todd looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I see. Nice to meet you, madam." He said as he nodded at her, managing to hide his surprise and shock with a dispassionate expression.

"Y-you too. Thank you for the bread, Mrs. Lovett. We have to go now." Eva said quietly, her voice shaking as she tightened her hold on her son.

"Yes, the poor love seems exhausted. Have a good night then." The baker smiled and Eva nodded before she walked out of the shop. Todd's eyes followed her until she was out of sight and then he turned to the baker.

"Does she live here?" He questioned in a gruff voice as he fought the urge to walk out of the shop in order to keep staring at her as she walked away.

"No, somewhere near Hyde Park. Why you ask?" Mrs. Lovett asked, but the barber's glare was enough answer for her and she looked away.

Without another word he turned and headed for his own shop, slamming the door on his way out.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. So, they finally meet again. What do you think will happen next? Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another update for you. Hope you like it.**

**I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: Labyrinth Fan 23, ForeverACharmedOne, xBelekinx, pogocam, TinkerbellxO, SpiritFurEva and DiaDeLosMuertos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_A week later…_

Evangeline was watering the flowers that were gathered inside the big buckets when a deep male voice spoke.

"Good morning. Can I have twenty three red roses please?"

Eva looked up from the flowers and came face to face with Judge Turpin. He had his hands behind his back and he was looking directly at her with an unreadable expression upon his face.

"Oh. Good morning, of course." She answered quietly as she moved forward to get his roses. She felt unnerved every time he was near her and she didn't even know why. Maybe it was the way he looked at her or _every_ other woman that grabbed his attention.

"Would you like a ribbon?" She asked over the noises of the busy market.

"Yes." He replied laconically and she nodded.

"How is that…_lovely_ son of yours then, Mrs. Chapman?" He murmured as she tied the red ribbon around the roses.

"He is fine." she answered without looking at him, "Would you like me to put a card?" She asked as she finally looked up and locked eyes with him.

"No, there's no need." He shook his head as he slid his hand in his coat for money.

"Alright…May I ask for whom are these?" she asked and she realized it was a stupid thing to ask as soon as she saw his expression.

"Forgive me. Not my place." She amended quickly as she handed him the flowers and took the money from his hand.

"Apologies are not in need, madam. They are for my ward." He said as he smelled the flowers and looked at her.

"Oh. How nice." She said with a small smile, but he did not return it.

"You know…for all these years that I've been coming to this florist, I never asked how your… more than dazzling face acquired that scar." He stated with a raised eyebrow.

Eva paused and looked up at him, "An accident. It was many years ago." She replied shakily as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"I see." He murmured.

"Eva! The young lady here wants lilacs, be a darling and give some to her." Georgina, the middle aged owner of the flower store called when she saw her talking with Turpin.

"Yes. Excuse me." She nodded at Turpin who bowed at her.

"Good day then." He said quietly before he turned and walked away.

Eva breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone and smiled at the young woman.

"How many?" she asked.

"Thirteen." The woman replied.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Can I leave then?" Eva asked Georgina who was counting the day's profits.

"What? Oh, yes, dear…After you help the couple that's coming towards us." Georgina said and Eva looked up. She froze and she almost dropped the flowers she was holding when she saw Eleanor Lovett walking side by side with Benjamin. Her stomach dropped when a strange feeling, akin to the one she had often felt when Ben spoke about his wife tugged at her chest. She blinked and put the flowers on the counter in front of her before she spoke.

"Good evening." She greeted with a nod and the baker grinned widely at her.

"Mrs. Chapman, what a lovely surprise. I didn't know you worked here." Lovett said as Eva looked at the man next to her. He had paused several steps behind the baker and was staring at her intently, surprise and confusion evident in his dark eyes.

"Yes, I work here during the weekends." Eva said as she tore her eyes away from the barber.

"Wonderful. Remember Eva, Mr. T?" The baker turned her attention to her companion.

"Of course. Good evening." He muttered gruffly as he lowered his eyes, breaking their eye contact and Eva could do nothing but nod at him.

"Where's the little man then?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she looked around the shop.

"At home…How can I help you?" She changed the subject, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Nine daisies and seven gillyflowers." Mrs. Lovett chirped and Eva noticed that Benjamin wanted nothing more than to turn and leave the store, looking like she had almost _forced_ him to go there with her. If the roll of his eyes was of any proof she was probably correct.

"For a gift?" Eva asked as she looked up. She was startled when she realized that the barber was staring at her as she prepared the flowers, his gaze piercing, but at the same time unreadable.

"No, love. Just to bright up Mr. T's room." The baker chuckled and Sweeney glared at her even though she didn't seem to notice it.

"Alright." Eva murmured as she finished wrapping the flowers and handed them to her.

"Two pence." Eva sad quietly and the baker paid.

"Thank you, love. I'll be waiting for you to drop by my shop." Mrs. Lovett winked and Eva smiled slightly.

"Of course." She replied as the baker turned and walked away. Todd looked at her for a few moments before he turned and followed the baker out of the shop without a word. Eva sighed and bit her lip before she removed the apron from around her waist.

"Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney called and the baker paused.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You go ahead…I am going to take a walk." he murmured as he looked at her, "Alone." He clarified and the baker sighed.

"Whatever you want, love." She said before she turned and continued walking down the street.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eva pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulders as she stepped out of the shop to go home. She rubbed her hands to warm them as she started walking down the street. A strong hand caught her arm and pulled her into a dark alley and she yelped. She looked up and gasped.

"Jesus, you scared me to death." She whispered as she looked at Benjamin.

"How did you know where I was?" He asked, without releasing her arm.

"What? I didn't. I happen to work across Mrs. Lovett's shop." She said as she wiggled in his grasp, trying in vain to free her arm.

"You've changed." He stated, completely changing the subject as he threw her away from him and looked her up and down appraisingly, almost favorably.

"So have you." she whispered as she hugged herself, "Did they release you then?" she asked and he snorted.

"No, Eva. I escaped." He said as he looked at her.

"Escaped? How-…"

"I see that you've moved on. Who's the lucky gentleman?" He cut her off with venom as he glared at her.

"No one. I am not married." She whispered and he blinked.

"What? And the child?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I don't think it's any of your business." She stated harshly and his eyes darkened.

"I asked you a question. Children do not appear magically." He hissed as he gripped her arm again.

"I am more than aware of how children are born, Benjamin. You of all people should know that I am not that ignorant! Let go!" She snapped.

"Don't call me that. People can hear you!" He hissed as he pushed her back on the wall and glared at her.

"So, now you've changed your name? Todd, isn't it?" She muttered as she rubbed her arm.

"Sweeney Todd. You still haven't answered the question." He snarled as he crossed his arms over his chest, his pale face showing his anger and frustration like an open book.

"You can't demand answers from me just because you helped me once." She said angrily and she saw his mouth twitch.

"Really? You'll see that I can." He growled as he slammed his hand against the wall, not even feeling the sting that left in his palm.

"Why do you care?" she asked him as she pushed on his chest, "You made me regret for caring for you back then. Why should I tell you about my life?"

"For the same reason I told you about my life, Eva. Or have you forgotten?" he asked.

"That…was in the past." She muttered.

"The child, Eva. Tell me about the child." He hissed and she glared at him.

"I took him from the workhouse when he was just a baby. Satisfied?" She lied and his eyes narrowed.

"Why did you do that? Just to work yourself to death?" He asked and she pursed her lips.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Ben." She said as she slapped his hand away from the wall and freed herself.

"You'll do well to remember that _Ben_ is not my name anymore. I will not have you address me like that so I can wind up right back into that hellhole!" He growled as he advanced on her. Eva flinched away and he stopped.

"That's not who I am anymore, Eva. Benjamin Barker is dead and it will be best for you to accept it." He said more calmly at seeing her frightened gaze. She looked like a startled animal and that brought him back to his senses.

"I already know that you're not him. In fact, I don't know you at all." She whispered brokenly before she turned and walked away in tears, leaving him alone in the cold, darkened alley.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review. Thoughts and ideas are welcome! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Another quick update!**

**I want to thank: xBelekinax, ForeverACharmedOne, Labyrinth Fan 23****, ****diggydawg and wolves-rain-chick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Evangeline was hastily fumbling with the store keys when she heard her name being called from across the street. She turned and looked at the waving baker from the meet pie emporium.

"Eva, love! Come over. Got you some warm bread for little Ollie!" Mrs. Lovett called and Eva tried a small smile which soon turned into a frown when she saw Benjamin Barker-

_No! Sweeney Todd! _She angrily corrected herself.

He was standing at the top of the stairs that led to his room and he was looking down at her with a stony expression.

"Um…thank you, but he's expecting me to take him home." Eva called back as she crossed the street out of politeness.

"Oh, I am sure he won't mind if you're a few minutes late." The baker winked as she made to walk inside the shop.

"I am already an hour late." Eva said as she looked down the street.

"Oh, it'll only take a moment, dear." The baker said.

"She said she has to go, _Mrs. Lovett_. Stop harassing people in order to make them customers." Sweeney called from the stairs with a glare, but the petite baker only chuckled.

"Nonsense, Mr. T. Eva's my friend. Aren't you, love? You don't have to pay for the bread. Things will start to look up now." Mrs. Lovett said and Sweeney glared at the woman even more evilly, his fingers curling tightly around the railing bars.

"Thank you, but I think I wouldn't be able to call you my friend if I accepted the bread for free. You took time to bake it." Eva said as she pulled a few coins out of her small purse and handed them to Mrs. Lovett. The baker grinned and motioned for her to come in.

"Get inside or the lad will be waiting longer." The baker chirped as Eva followed her inside.

Sweeney Todd stared at them as they disappeared inside the bakery and it took all his self control not to follow after them. With a growl, he walked back into his shop and slammed the door shut, making both women jump all the way downstairs.

Mrs. Lovett looked briefly at the ceiling before she handed Eva her bread.

"Don't mind him, love. He's very moody." She said and Eva nodded.

"I know." She said before she could stop herself.

The baker looked at her with surprise and a cocked eyebrow, "You do?"

"I mean, I can see that, Mrs. Lovett."

"Oh, call me Nellie, dear." The baker said as she patted her hand.

"Alright. Any idea why he is so…" Eva trailed off.

"So harsh? Well, his wife died and his child is lost." The baker blurted out before she caught herself, "Oh, dear. I should not have said that. You didn't hear it from me." Nellie said quietly and Eva nodded.

"Of course." Eva said quickly before she smiled, "Thank you for the bread. Goodnight." She said as she nodded and stepped back.

"Night, love. Be sure to bring that son of yours with you some time." The baker winked and Eva walked out of the shop.

Feeling eyes on her from afar, Eva stopped and looked up at the barber's shop. Almost black eyes clashed with lighter ones and she felt her breath hitch as the barber stared at her from his small window. She tore her eyes away from the window and continued down the street, her heart beating wildly inside her chest at the mere sight of him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mrs. Darcy answered the door to see a breathless Eva standing behind it.

"Goodness! Where have you been? It's past nine, child." The older woman said quietly as Eva stepped inside the house.

"I am sorry. I had to close the shop and then… I got delayed." Eva whispered as she looked around, "Is he asleep?"

"No. He is waiting for you. He's got that pout of his firmly put on his lips." Mrs. Darcy said and Eva winced.

"Not good." She murmured as she stepped into the parlor to find her son sitting in front of the small table, looking solemn.

"Oliver?" Eva called as she sat on the couch behind him and reached for his head.

"Ready to go home?" she asked but the child only shrugged.

"You're late." His small voice said and Eva could tell that he had been crying.

"I know, darling. I am sorry, but I had work." She said as she stroked his hair only to have him move away from her touch.

"You never play with me anymore." He said without looking at her. Eva bit her lip and reached with both of her hands to bring him onto her lap.

"I know…Guess what though? I will be home all day tomorrow." She said in his ear and he looked up at her at that, his brown eyes lighting up.

"Really?" he asked hopefully and Eva nodded.

"Really. Give me a kiss?" She smiled and he nodded before he threw his little arms around her and kissed her quickly on the cheek before he buried his face in her shoulder. Eva chuckled and kissed the top of his head before she stood up with him.

"Can I sleep with you, mommy?" he murmured sleepily as she carried him through the parlor towards the front door.

"Yes, you can." She said quietly as Mrs. Darcy held he door open for then.

"Thank you. Good night." Eva said and the woman waved at her.

"You're welcome, dear. Goodnight." Mrs. Darcy called before she shut the door and locked it behind them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure it's alright if I don't stay?" Eva asked as she took the bag of tomatoes from Mr. Logan's hand.

"Of course. Just take the day off. Fridays are always low." He said as he shrugged.

"Thank you, sir. Do you need anything before I go?" She questioned as she looked at him.

"No-…Where is he?" he frowned as he looked around the shop for Oliver.

"Where is who?' Eva asked as she looked down and gasped. Oliver was missing.

"Oliver?" She called as she started looking around the shop.

"Has he run off again?" Mr. Logan asked with his hands on his hips as Eva walked out of the shop and looked at the street frantically. When she didn't see him anywhere, she walked down the pavement and took a few steps further down the street.

"Oliver?!" she cried and then suddenly giggles reached her ears, quite familiar giggles. She turned and saw her son waving at her from Mrs. Lovett's stairs. He was at the top of the staircase with a very annoyed looking Sweeney Todd holding him by the neck like a puppy.

"I'm up here, mommy! Look how many stairs!" The child exclaimed with excitement, obviously not minding the way Sweeney was securing him in place, for he was too happy at his achievement to care.

"How many times have I told you-…" Eva started as she quickly crossed the street and headed towards them.

"But I didn't go far." The child protested and the barber looked at the little boy with a raised eyebrow, obviously bemused.

Eva finally reached them and took Oliver's hand in hers, pulling him away from Sweeney who released him quite happily to say the least.

"Found him on all fours crawling." The barber said gruffly and she nodded.

"Thank you. I am sorry." She mumbled as she avoided looking at him.

"It was nothing. Just hold him out of my shop." He muttered and she looked up.

"Your shop? You opened the shop?" she asked and he nodded mutely.

"I didn't know. He tends to do this." Eva said as she looked at her son who was currently counting the stairs, holding out his little fingers, looking deeply in thought.

The barber noticed it and Eva might have sworn that the corner of his mouth briefly twitched in what you could call a smirk before he put on his stony expression once again.

"Just keep a better eye on him." He muttered before he turned and walked inside his shop, slamming the door shut behind him. The sound made Oliver jump, but then he resumed his counting.

"Come on." Eva urged him don the stairs but before they had the chance to walk away from the pie shop, Mrs. Lovett was out of the door.

"I thought I saw a handsome bloke walk by my shop. Turns out I was right, eh?" She grinned and Oliver blushed before he hid his face in his mother's skirts.

Eva chuckled and nodded at the woman.

"Good morning."

"Morning, dear. Care to come in for some tea?" The baker asked and Eva hesitated.

"We don't want to bother. We've already disturbed Mr. Todd." She said as she stole a glance upwards.

"Pfff! Come in." The baker insisted as she turned and left the door open for them to enter. Eva sighed and quite reluctantly followed the baker inside the shop.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Gin, Mrs. Lovett-…" Sweeney walked inside the shop and he paused. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Eva's toddler sitting on top of the counter, playing with dough and flour.

"In here, Mr. T!" The baker called from the parlor, but his eyes were glued on the little boy who was laughing and making a complete mess out of himself.

Grimacing at the child, he continued towards the parlor.

"There's that child on-…Oh." He muttered when he saw Eva sitting in an armchair, a cup of tea in her hand.

"I have visitors. What can I do for you?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she stood up and gazed at the barber quite fondly as Eva noticed.

"I…I simply wanted some gin." He said and the baker nodded.

"'Course, dear." Mrs. Lovett said quietly as she hurried to fetch the gin.

Once they were alone, Sweeney looked at Eva.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he took a few steps closer until he was hovering over her.

"Drinking tea." She stated and the barber sneered.

"I am not blind, Eva."

"I have noticed that, Mr. Todd." She said as she placed her cup on the small table next to her and stood up. Her body brushed against his, but he didn't move back to let her pass.

"You mind?" She asked as she tried to keep her voice even.

"You're hiding something from me, Eva. I will find out what it is." He murmured in a low voice as his traitorous eyes stole a glance at her lips.

"If you do, let me know." She said and her warm breath brushed over his tightly closed mouth. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back before she walked away.

"Leaving so quickly?" Mrs. Lovett asked, bottle of gin in hand.

"Yes, I have to cook for Oliver. Thank you for the tea, Nellie." Eva said as she picked her son up from the counter and placed him on his feet.

"Time to go." She said to him, smiling at his flour covered face.

"Do I look like a pie, Nellie?" Oliver asked as Sweeney came into the kitchen and snatched the gin from the baker's hand. Mrs. Lovett frowned at the barber's mood, but turned to the child.

"Mrs. Lovett, Oliver." Eva scolded him.

"You sure do, young man. Good enough to eat." The baker chuckled as Eva brushed the flour away from Oliver's hair as best as she could.

Sweeney looked at them out of the corner of his eye and rolled his eyes before he poured himself a glass of gin.

"Say goodbye now." Eva said to Oliver.

"Bye." The little boy called and Mrs. Lovett waved at him.

"Have a nice day." Eva said quietly before she walked out of the shop, the doorbell jingling behind her.

The barber placed the glass of gin on the table and took the bottle with him before he stood up.

"Everything alright, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she saw him heading towards the door.

"I'll be expecting my lunch soon, Mrs. Lovett. Delays because of other people's children will not be accepted." He said roughly as he tore the door open and slammed it shut on his way out.

Mrs. Lovett looked at his retreating form and shook her head.

"Dear God…" She muttered as she turned to her counter to start on his lunch.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. If you did, please review! Reviews are love. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Another chapter here for you. Hope you like it.**

**I want to thank: MoonlitSerenity, SpirirtFurEva, Labyrinth Fan 23, xBelekinax, ForeverACharmedOne and TinkerbellxO. Thank you so much for your encouraging words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Sweeney was descending down the stairs when he saw something that made him pause. A child was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, playing with a wooden toy. He glanced back at his shop quickly before he continued down the stairs. He stopped and stood just behind the little boy before he cleared his throat; loudly. The child looked up and gasped before he quickly stood up from his perch. Sweeney's eyes widened when he saw that the boy was none other than Eva's child.

"What are you doing here, boy?" He asked more gruffly than he wanted and the child visibly gulped at the sight of the barber's tall figure before he opened his little mouth to speak.

"Mommy isn't here and…" The child paused to look around before he continued, "…and Nellie said I could stay here t-to play." Oliver finished and Sweeney narrowed his eyes.

"Where's your mother?" he asked as he looked at the grocery store across the street.

"Mrs. Darcy said she was hurt." The child said sadly while fumbling with the wooden horse in his hand. Sweeney's breath hitched at that and he frantically looked around, not noticing that by then Oliver had walked forward and was currently standing in the middle of the street, his attention focused on a carriage with white horses. When he did notice it he scowled deeply and walked over to the child, firmly tugging on his hand until he was safely in Mrs. Lovett's yard again.

"Don't do that, you foolish child." He said angrily as he dragged the child inside the pie shop, shutting the door behind him.

"But I just wanted to see the horses!" The child protested, but Todd very openly ignored him.

"Mrs. Lovett!" He thundered while still holding Oliver by his little arm. Moments later the baker appeared from the bake house and looked at him.

"Mr. T?" she asked and he pointed at Oliver.

"This child was out there alone. Not only he is here but you left him out to wander alone in the middle of the street! Where's your sense, woman?" He snapped and the baker frowned.

"I was coming to get him inside anyway. For God's sake…" She murmured as she took Oliver's hand, gently, and brought him to sit in a chair.

"Sit down, love. I'll bring you a pie." She said and Sweeney's eyes widened.

"For the love of God, woman!" he hissed as she passed by him to get to the counter, "Are you completely insane?" He spat angrily at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Not _all_ my pies are horrid, Mr. T." She said with a knowing glance and he closed his mouth.

"Where's his mother anyway?" He asked, making the question sound casual, but deep inside he was desperate to know what had happened.

"She hurt her hand while working. They took her to the doctor, but she should be here soon to collect Oliver." The baker said as she put a pie in a plate and took it over to Oliver.

"Eat up, love. Toby adores these." She said and the barber rolled his eyes.

"Toby? Who is Toby?" Oliver asked as he chewed.

"Toby is…" the baker started only to be cut off by Sweeney's gruff voice.

"He's quite an annoying whelp who does nothing more than consume extreme amounts of gin." Sweeney cut in as he looked at the boy with an evil smile.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett gasped.

"What's a whelp, Nellie?" Oliver asked curiously and Todd actually chuckled at the child's question.

"You keep eating, dear." She told him gently while shaking her head.

"It is an animal? Like my horse?" Oliver asked and his eyes were suddenly full of delight.

"You could call it that." Todd said from the counter and the baker gasped.

"Mr. T!" she scolded.

"Is it a puppy? Can I see him?" Oliver asked enthusiastically and again Sweeney chuckled, somehow amused by the absurd conversation.

"No, love, he is not a puppy. Eat away." She said and the child was disappointed.

"Do you think that this place is…appropriate for children, Mrs. Lovett?" The barber asked quietly but his eyes were burning with anger.

"Stop your whining, his mother is here." The baker said with a sigh as the door opened and Eva walked inside.

"I am sorry for causing trouble." She said quickly, but stopped short when she saw the barber.

"No trouble, love. He's an angel." Mrs. Lovett said as Oliver ran to his mother with open arms. She embraced him with one arm, wincing as she did so.

"What happened to your arm?" Sweeney asked as soon as Eva put Oliver down.

"I fell and hurt my wrist. It's nothing." Eva said with a small shrug as she looked at her bandaged wrist.

Eva watched out of the corner of her eye as Mrs. Lovett winked at her and headed for the bake house stairs.

"Be back in a tick, dear." She called and Oliver resumed his seat and continued eating his half eaten pie. Eva looked around the shop, purposely avoiding Sweeney's gaze. A sigh of annoyance escaped his throat at that and the last thing she saw was his back as he walked away. His hand had already opened the door when he was stopped by Oliver's small voice.

"Bye, Mr. T! Thank you for saving me!" The child exclaimed with sincerity as he finished chewing. The barber paused momentarily before he finally opened the door and disappeared from their sight without a word.

Eva looked away from the door and gazed at her son.

"What are you talking abut, sweetheart?" She asked as she approached him and crouched down in front of him.

"I was looking at two white horses, momma, and he pulled me back from the street. I would have fallen if he hadn't, but…I didn't see the horses very well." The child replied with a pout and Eva blinked before she smiled.

"Well, now you know not to do it again then. Right?" she asked and the child nodded. She straightened and rose to her feet as the baker returned with a plate.

"Here you go, love. Warm and fresh." She said as she handed the loaf of bread to Eva.

"Thank you. Let me give you-…"

"Don't even dare." Mrs. Lovett said when she saw Eva attempting to hand her over some money.

"But…"

"My shop is as busy as hell now. No worries." The baker chuckled and Eva nodded.

"I have noticed…May I ask what did you do to obtain such fame?" Eva asked with a smile and the baker chuckled.

"Now that is a secret, dear." She said and something akin to mischief shone in her eyes.

"Fair enough." Eva laughed as she stepped back and looked at Oliver.

"Oliver? Come on." She called and the child leaped from seat to get to his mother.

"Thank you so much for everything." Eva said and Oliver clutched his mother's dress as they started walking towards the door.

"You're welcome, love. Have a good evening." The baker called as a couple of customers entered the shop and turned her attention to them.

Oliver's wooden horse remained forgotten on the baker's table.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know it's short but this seemingly **_**filler**_** chapter has a purpose. So, please review and I'll update soon.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, darlings. I am sorry for the delay.**

**I want to thank: Labyrinth Fan 23, SpiritFurEva, diggydawg, pogocam, TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax, CaptainFlyingSparrow and ForeverACharmedOne.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It was late in the evening and Eva could not tear her eyes away from the meat pie emporium that was haughtily standing across the street. She bit her lower lip in thought as another customer climbed up the stairs to Todd's barber shop. Eva waited and waited, but no one came out of the shop. When another client stepped into the shop she was really confused.

She had been watching the shop that day and it seemed like no one came out of the bloody place. There must have been at least ten customers that day and from her place by the window she swore that no one came out. Her frown deepened as she saw the baker walking around her shop downstairs, putting tray after tray of pies on her dusty counter. The logical part of her brain said that something strange was going on, but then again what could possibly be going on? She was just being silly. Perhaps there was another door that led to the other side of the street. Perhaps that's where the customers went after their shave.

Eva sighed and started pacing the empty grocery store. She hadn't seen the barber for over a week and no matter how badly her son cried over his forgotten wooden toy she hadn't found the strength to go back there. She knew she had to because the poor child had not much to amuse himself with but she just couldn't stand being in the same room with him, having to act indifferent towards him. The times she had seen him he hadn't made it easy for her and she was sure that was not about to change soon.

It was Monday so the pie shop didn't have the same crowd as the rest of the days. Things were low on Mondays and it was already pretty late. Perhaps she should go and ask for Oliver's toy. He was in Mrs. Darcy's house so he would be fine for a few more minutes. Taking a deep breath, she took her cloak and left the grocery store, shutting and locking the door behind her.

She crossed the street and arrived in front of the pie shop. She swallowed hard and raised her hand to knock when a deep familiar voice halted any movement she had been about to make.

"Mrs. Lovett not available, Ms. Chapman." Sweeney called as he leaned over the rail of his small balcony and looked down at her, a bottle of gin clutched in his hand. Eva looked up at him and frowned.

"But I saw that she was inside."

"She's busy. She has a business to run. Unlike you." He said gruffly as he looked her slowly up and down, his eyes as black as the night. Eva bit back an angry retort and forced herself to calm down.

"Alright. Thank you. I'll be going." She said rather quickly as she turned and started walking away.

"Wait." He commanded and she paused without turning to face him.

"What?" she asked quietly and there was a moment's hesitation from his part before he spoke.

"Come on up." He called and she blinked as she slowly turned to look at him confused.

"I'm sorry?" she asked and his eyes locked with hers.

"I told you to come up." He repeated with annoyance and to her he seemed a bit tipsy. Acting against her better judgment, she climbed up the stairs to his shop until she was standing in front of him. He waved his hand at her, motioning for her to enter and when she did he followed her, shutting the door behind him. He took a sip from the gin and set it on his desk while her eyes roamed the room. Her eyes widened when she realized that there was no other door than the one she had just walked through.

_Then how-…?_ Her inner question was cut off by his brusque voice.

"See anything of interest, Eva?" He asked as he came to stand behind her, his eyes taking her in with hunger. He'd be a liar if he said that he hadn't missed her touch all those years. He hadn't thought that he'd ever see her again and the notion of having her touch him again was enough to make his breath hitch.

"No…Have you perhaps seen a wooden horse? Oliver left it here last week." She said as she turned to face him, choosing to ignore the various questions that bubbled in her throat.

"What made you think that I'd notice such a thing?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow, just to see the color rise in her cheeks. He wanted to anger her for some reason. He rather liked her anger.

"Fine. I'll come tomorrow and ask Nellie for it." She replied thickly as she made to pass by him to get to the door. Her steps were stopped by his vice like grip on her arm. He spun her around to face him and she sighed.

"Why did you invite me up here? To anger me?" she asked and he smirked.

"That was the main reason, indeed." He drawled and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you but your insensitive behavior can no longer bother me, _Sweeney_." She gave emphasis to his new name. Choosing to ignore her comment he tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her closer to his hard body.

"You're hiding something from me, Eva…" he started as he gazed at her face, "I can see it in your eyes when you're around me." He continued as his cold fingers started rubbing circles on the skin of her arm.

"I am hiding nothing. Can you say the same?" she asked him hoarsely as she felt her knees go weak at his touch.

Sweeney's eyes narrowed at her words and he slid his hand from her arm up to her neck until he was able to sink his hand into her dark locks. He threaded his fingers in her hair and tugged harshly, baring her neck to his hungry eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean, pet?" he asked in a low voice as her eyes widened at the force of his grip.

"You tell me." She breathed frightfully and a look of realization passed through his eyes before he covered it with incredulity and disbelief.

_She couldn't possibly know about the killings…Could she?_ That thought made his stony heart clench and the notion of her finding out and be disgusted by him was enough to quicken his heartbeat.

"I'd tell you if I knew, my pet." He answered mockingly as his hand tightened in her hair even more before he pulled her face closer to his. Her warmth made him shudder. He was always so cold now. Nothing could warm him; clothes and blankets never did the trick. He stepped closer to her almost reflexively, his body leaning towards hers like a flower leaning towards the morning rays of sunshine.

"Why did you decide to adopt that boy?" The question that had been burning his tongue for days slipped from his lips without his consent.

"I…" she faltered while his finger unconsciously started tracing her lower lip, "I don't know. I just did it." She lied as a shiver went up and down her spine.

"You just…did it?" He repeated as he cocked his head to the side.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as his finger went to her upper lip too and traced it softly.

"What are _you_ doing?" He fired back with that smirk again and she blinked.

"You're the one touching me." She stated in a quivering voice and he chuckled darkly.

"Why aren't you moving away?" He shot back at her and she suddenly realized that she was far from moving away; she had been unconsciously leaning into him. Her eyes widened and she moved back, his finger leaving her lips in the process. His hand slipped from her hair and curled around her wrist just before she stepped completely back from him.

"Why aren't you settled down by now? Why are you raising the boy alone?" he asked as his eyes fell on her scarred cheek.

"Because I didn't want to settle down." She snapped as she gave up trying to resist his hold.

"Why not?" he asked, not really knowing why he was asking all these questions.

"Why are you being such a cold hearted git?" She hissed angrily and his nostrils flared.

"_What_ did you call me?" he demanded, "This cold hearted git protected you all those years. Or have you forgotten?" he spat angrily and she almost felt bad for saying that; almost. She looked away from his furious eyes and whispered something he didn't catch.

"What?" he hissed impatiently and she looked at him.

"I haven't forgotten." She murmured.

"It was the same git that fucked you in that cell or have you forgotten that too?" he snapped crudely and she tore her wrist from his grip as her eyes flashed with anger.

"I haven't forgotten any of that, you bastard! How could I?" she spat shakily and his eyes narrowed briefly before he easily wrapped a hand around her neck and pushed her to the nearest wall; roughly.

"I don't take name calling all too well, Eva." He hissed into her ear, his hot breath a wild contrast to his cold hands that were pushing her firmly against the wall.

"You'll do well not to anger me then-…" She was cut off by his low growl and by his lips crushing onto hers with ferocity. She gasped against his mouth and he slid his tongue between her parted lips, his hand never leaving her neck. His free hand slid down her body to her hip which he gripped tightly as his lips ravaged her mouth hungrily.

Eva's anger went away at the feeling of his sweet mouth sliding against hers and she twined her fingers in his ebony black hair while her back arched off the wall. Sweeney groaned huskily into her mouth as he slowly felt his furiousness turn into something else, something that he hadn't felt for over six years; yearning. His hand left her throat and gripped her jaw as he deepened the kiss more, resisting the need to breathe, postponing it. She was the first to break away from the kiss and she gasped for breath as she turned her head to the side.

"Damn you, woman." He snarled as his lips found her neck and latched upon the delicate flesh with insistence. Eva's head rolled back against the wall as her hands left his hair to clutch at his shoulders. A soft moan left her lips and she felt him grunt against her skin before he sucked at the spot right below her ear. His knee tried to push her legs apart, but she couldn't move.

"Open them." He panted into her ear and she shifted until he was able to slide his knee between her parted legs. His mouth found hers again as his hand let go of her hip and slid upwards towards her clothed chest. He angrily pushed her cloak off of her shoulders as he kissed her and then covered her neck with his hand again. His other hand got tangled into her hair and he realized that he needed to get closer to her. He snaked his arm around her waist and slightly lifted her up against the wall so she was straddling his knee. He groaned as he pressed against her, his mouth moving urgently against hers as her arms embraced his shoulders.

"Ben."

His actual name was whispered against his lips but he was too far lost in his desire to really notice what had slipped from her lips. Or perhaps he subconsciously wanted to hear her say his real name, for he didn't react badly. On the contrary, his hips established a rhythm against her and his knee pressed harder between her legs. He withdrew his lips briefly before he kissed the corner of her mouth and then her cheek. He trailed his kisses to her ear and below it. Eva gasped and held him tightly to her, her love for him returning with full force from its well hidden place.

"Oh my God." She moaned as he bit down on her neck and then soothed the red mark with his lips and tongue.

Footsteps approaching from outside made the barber freeze against her before he pulled back altogether. Eva slumped against the wall without his solid body pinning her there and she looked at him questionably. He placed a warning finger against his lips and pulled her up to her feet before he tore himself away from her. The doorbell jingled and the door was opened by a flushed Mrs. Lovett.

"Brought you dinner, Mr. T." she said cheerily and then her eyes fell on Eva and her discarded cloak.

"Eva? I didn't know you're up here, love." She said softly and a bit suspiciously as she placed Todd's tray on his desk.

"I…came to ask if you've seen Oliver's wooden horse. He left it here the other day." Eva said quietly, trying to compose herself.

"Oh! Of course I do. I have it downstairs. Come, I'll give it to you." The baker said, already walking out of the room.

Eva leaned down and picked up her cloak before she dared to look towards Sweeney's direction who hadn't looked at her since the baker's sudden entrance.

"I-…"

"Get out." He said, quickly cutting her off, a pained expression on his face.

Eva looked at him startled and she opened her mouth to speak.

"What-…"

"_Get. Out_." He spat the words slowly and she swallowed hard before she passed by him and walked out of the door, feeling more than a little humiliated because of his antics.

Sweeney looked at her retreating form before he marched over to the door and slammed it shut with a feral growl.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts! I'll be glad to hear from you.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello, loves. Got the new chapter here for you. I hope you like it.**

**I want to thank: yuki-chi1018, Labyrinth Fan 23, Ms, Imaginative, TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax and ForeverACharmedOne.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_A week later…_

Eva looked up from her book when she felt a hand tugging at her skirt. She looked down at her feet and smiled.

"Hungry?" she asked Oliver who was sitting on his bottom, looking up at her with his favorite toy in his hands.

"Yes…" he murmured as he looked down at his horse, "Mommy?" He asked as she put the book away and sat up in her chair.

"Hmm?" she asked as she reached down to him and picked him up, settling him in her lap.

"When are we going to see Nellie?" he asked and Eva paused at his question.

"Mrs. Lovett is quite busy, Ollie… I don't think she wants us distracting her when she's busy." Eva said quietly as she placed a kiss at the top of his head.

"But…but she told me that I could go for a pie!" The child objected and Eva bit her lip.

"Mrs. Lovett's pies are not for us to eat." She said sternly as she put him down and stood up.

"Why?" The child asked sadly and Eva sighed.

_Because something smells funny in that place…And I don't mean it literally…Actually, I do but…_ She let her thoughts trail off.

"Because they're not healthy for little boys who don't eat their vegetables." She said instead and Oliver pouted.

"I don't like vegetables." He said quietly, stubbornly.

"That's too bad because that's your dinner. Come along then." Eva said as she started walking towards the small kitchen.

"Yikes!" The child murmured with his tongue out, but he followed his mother nonetheless.

Eva had to stifle a chuckle at his exclamation as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He made himself comfortable in his usual chair, placed his toy to the side and waited for her to give him his plate.

Once she did, he made a face at the carrots and potatoes, but started eating them anyway. Eva kissed his hair as she placed a glass of water for him.

"Good boy." She praised as he continued eating.

"Guess what though." She called from the small counter and he looked up hopefully.

"What?"

"Mr. Logan was kind enough to give me grapes." She said and the child beamed.

"Grapes? I like grapes." Oliver said eagerly and she chuckled.

"I know you do. Finish your plate and I'll give you some." She said and the child nodded happily.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Eva!" Mr. Logan called and she quickly appeared from the back room.  
"Yes?" She was flushed.

"Can you take these sacks out? The whole bunch of potatoes is ruined. I'll never buy from that man again!" Mr. Logan snarled and she nodded.

"Of course." She said quietly in order not to aggravate him further.

She took the heavy sack outside and placed it just outside the door to the pavement. She sighed heavily and straightened. She smoothed her apron and skirt as her eyes darted across the street and landed on the very peculiar couple of Fleet Street. They were carrying a basket and Toby, Mrs. Lovett's helper, was following them. She watched as the woman and the boy made their ways inside while the barber paused, not continuing up to his shop. Eva watched as his eyes darted away from the baker and turned to face the street. She watched with wide eyes as his gaze settled on the grocery store and then fell heavily on her. His eyes studied her form from head to toe before he locked his black haze with hers. Eva didn't move or waved at him. She simply stood there staring. She watched with shock as the barber's lips curled upwards in a smirk before his usual scowl appeared again on his pale face. He held her gaze for a few seconds before he lowered his eyes and walked away towards his own shop.

Eva stared after his retreating form for a while longer before she shook her self and walked back inside.

Daydreaming about him should stop at some point. It was obvious that it was pointless anyway. The man she loved was barely there anymore. Benjamin was gone and he wasn't coming back. His place was taken by someone she didn't know and she wasn't even sure she wanted to know. His behavior was more than strange and she couldn't forget the murderous look he had given her after their intimate moment together the previous week. Every time she remembered that look a chill would go up her spine. Sure, there had been lust in his eyes, but it had been quickly overpowered by something darker; something she couldn't put her finger on.

She shook her head and returned back inside, trying to clear her thoughts. No matter what she said she knew she still loved him; deeply.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eva locked the shop and placed her keys in her skirt pocket before she pulled her cloak tightly around her shoulders and started walking down the street. She couldn't help but look towards the pie shop. Dim lights were burning inside the shop while the barbershop upstairs was covered in complete darkness.

She looked away and kept walking when she collided with someone.

"Oh!" she gasped when she saw a woman standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention-…" she paused when she realized the woman's posture. She was cowering away and her eyes had a strange glint in them. Her clothes were tattered and dirty as was her hair that once must have been blond; the woman was a beggar. Eva straightened under the woman's terrified gaze and smiled nervously.

"I did not mean to scare you, madam. Excuse me." Eva said as she tried to pass by the woman. She had no such luck though as the woman kept looking at her from under her grimy bonnet without moving to the side to let her pass.

"Excuse me-…"

"See?! See!? Witch never sleeps! Never, never, never, never…" The beggar woman started chanting as she pointed towards the pie shop, her eyes wide.

Eva looked once towards the pie shop before she looked at the obviously deranged woman in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered but she never received an answer for the beggar woman's eyes widened even more if possible and she let out a screech. She started backing away while she pointed behind Eva, still screeching.

"Look, look…" she whimpered before with a final screech she turned and fled the street. Eva looked after the woman with wide eyes, feeling quite uneasy in the dark after what had just happened. She took a few steps back and she collided with a solid body. She let out a loud shriek and quickly turned around as a hand closed around her wrist.

"For God's sake, woman!" Sweeney Todd hissed once she had turned to face him. Eva stopped shrieking and stared at him.

"God, you scared me." She whispered as he slowly, as if reluctantly, let go of her wrist.

"Me? You were the one screeching like a madwoman." He snorted as her breathing returned to normal.

"I just…I saw a woman. She didn't seem well." Eva stuttered as she looked at the dark street once again.

"Hmm. What are you doing here so late?" he asked gruffly and she looked at him.

"I-…I thought you didn't want to talk to me again." She stumbled over her words.

"Just answer the question, silly nit." He said with a scowl and she pursed her lips in anger.

"I was going back home from work." She said as she made to turn around. His hand caught her arm this time.

"Why were you working so late anyway?" he asked curiously.

"There was work to be done." she said briskly, "I have to go home. Goodnight." She tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Wait." He demanded as he kept his grip on her strong.

"What do you want from me?" She asked tiredly and there was a strange expression on his face before he grimaced as if in pain and looked away.

"Let's get you home then." He said quietly as he pushed lightly on her arm to get her moving.

"I can go home alone-…"

"You look like a frightened chicken." He stated amused and she scowled.

"Stop with the name calling! Act your age!" She snapped, but he only chuckled huskily as they started walking towards Hyde Park.

"Just walk, I haven't all night." He muttered and she scowled even more.

"Then go back! I can walk on my own like _every_ night." She said, but he ignored her.

"I couldn't sleep anyway…" he muttered as he curled her hand around his elbow.

Eva looked at his profile and almost snorted. He certainly looked intimidating in the darkness. No one would dare come close to them if he kept scowling like that. For that she was glad because she had gotten quite a scare with the beggar woman's insane mumbling.

But…what if she was right? What if something was going on in that shop? _What if…?_

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.**

**Any guessed who the beggar woman was? Hmm? Please review! It's always encouraging to have some feedback. Cookies with ice cream to anyone who does!**

**Xxx Lina **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: hello, loves. I apologize for the delay but family problems, some of you might know, have kept me away from writing these days.**

**I want to thank: , , anastasia5991, Labyrinth Fan 23, xBelekinax, TinkerbellxO, diggydawg, ForeverACharmedOne, green-as-elphaba and peaches.**

**Thank you all so much for your support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The walk to her house was in silence. Sweeney's stoic eyes kept staring at the road in front of him and his gaze didn't even once stray towards her. Eva was confused. Why had he chosen to walk her home if he wasn't going to speak or at least look at her? He kept holding her hand curled around his elbow though and that gave her a little bit of reassurance. She ventured a look at his face and she sighed deeply, causing him to finally look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked gruffly as he stopped walking.

"Nothing." She murmured, surprised that her voice worked fast enough to hide her true disappointment for his disinterest.

"Why were you looking at me?" he asked with narrowed eyes and she frowned.

"I wasn't."

"You were staring." He said somehow amused by her little game of hiding words.

"So you were you." She stated and he huffed.

"I was staring? At what?" he challenged and she shrugged.

"The street." She replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Just don't talk. You don't make any sense." He grumbled bemused as he resumed walking, pulling her with him with a tug at her hand.

"Like you do…" she muttered sarcastically, but he heard.

"What was that?" he asked haughtily and she bit her tongue.

"Nothing that would make sense." She shot back and he turned to look at her sideways, his gaze secretly appreciative at her angry retort. Before he knew it a chuckle bubbled up in his throat, but he covered it with a false cough.

Thankfully, they arrived at her house and Eva shrieked when the door burst open from the inside.

Mrs. Darcy exited with a smile.

"Just me, dear. The child's in bed. Oh-…Who is this gentleman then?" The older woman asked and Sweeney looked at her with his usual gruff expression.

"Mr. Todd's a friend of mine. He just walked me home." Eva said as she stepped into the house just as Mrs. Darcy passed by the barber with a smile.

"Ah, you're the new barber in Fleet street. Nice to meet you, sir." She said and Todd nodded.

"Likewise." He murmured, but his gaze was anything but pleased. With a wave of her hand the older woman was already walking away, leaving them alone at the door.

"Well, goodnight." Eva said quickly, but the barber's hand blocked her from closing the door. Her eyes widened briefly and she looked at him questionably.

"Is that a way of treating an old friend? Aren't you going to invite me in for tea?" He asked but there was no sarcasm in his tone. Only mild amusement.

"I didn't know you liked tea." She stated after getting over her initial shock.

"I don't." he said and she frowned, "I just made it a habit of drinking it these last few weeks." He continued and she didn't know if it'd be wise to invite him inside.

"Well?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Fine. Come in." she said with a small sigh as she left the door open for him and walked inside the house.

Sweeney walked inside and shut the door while watching her taking off her cloak. His eyes followed her inside the small parlor until she turned to look at him.

"Have a seat. I'll make the tea after I check on Oliver." She said quietly before she walked out of the parlor.

Sweeney removed his jacket and threw it unceremoniously on a chair before he started looking around the parlor, his hands behind his back as his eyes scanned the furniture. He looked outside the small window before he walked over to the small dresser. His eyes settled on a small framed picture of Oliver and he didn't know why his eyes remained there for quite sometime.

He blinked several moments later and shook his head when something hidden behind the boy's framed picture caught his eye. It looked like a piece of old paper. He reached over after making sure that she was not anywhere near the parlor yet and drew it from behind the frame. Once he had touched it, he knew that it was a picture and most of it all he knew that it wasn't meant to be seen by visitors. Feeling somewhat curious, he slowly turned the picture in his hand and he froze.

At first he didn't know who the man in the picture was but then he realized that the smiling face looking right at him was none other than himself. Young, foolish Benjamin Barker was staring back at him with a clear, warm gaze. His eyes narrowed as sudden memories from the day that picture had been taken invaded his mind. It was the day that Johanna had taken her first picture. She had been only seven months at the time, but in this picture there was no baby and no Lucy. He was alone and it was clear that someone had removed his family's faces.

Anger and cold sadness were the feelings that the picture evoked in him, but what shocked him was why Eva would have such a possession in her house. Confusion concluded his range of emotions and he didn't even notice Eva's arrival.

"Sugar?" she asked, not yet noticing the barber's frozen and taut posture just a few feet away.

Slowly the barber's eyes looked up from the old picture and his eyes flashed dangerously at her still unaware form.

"What the hell is this, Eva?" He hissed as he came closer and showed her the picture.

Eva's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her breath left her along with her ability to speak.

"I-…Where…where did you find this?" she asked and he snarled at her.

"Is that your concern? I'll ask you again. What the hell is this?" He asked in a low voice, his hand shaking as it held the picture of his old self.

"It's a picture." She said shakily as the cup of tea in her hands started shaking precariously.

"Where did you get this?" he asked slowly and she swallowed hard.

"I found it-…"

"Where?" he asked and when she didn't answer his voice rose in volume, "Where?!" he barked harshly and she flinched. She had seen him angry before, but it had been nothing like this.

"Mrs. Lovett's." she whispered and his nostrils flared.

"Did you cut the picture?" he asked and she quickly shook her head.

"No. It was like this when I took it." She whispered once more and he closed his eyes briefly as if to control his anger.

"So you stole it from the baker." He stated as he looked at her, pinning her with his gaze to the floor, "Why?" he asked hoarsely and he saw her trembling.

"You know why." She said in a mere whisper and he laughed, but it was a mocking, choked sound.

"I wonder what you were trying to do, Eva." He said as he looked at the picture with disdain.

"I wasn't trying to do anything." She shook her head.

"Yes, you were. You were trying to keep him alive by holding onto a picture." He stated and she closed her eyes as if to block out his words.

"He is alive. I don't need to do anything to keep him alive." She objected and he cocked his head to the side.

"Where is he then?" he asked, but she refused to look at him.

"I want you to look at me when I'm speaking to you." He snarled as he closed the distance between them and took her chin between his fingers.

"Do you see him here?" he asked as he turned the picture towards her and she bit the inside of her mouth as she nodded, "Good because it's the only place he'll ever exist." He whispered venomously before he let go of her chin.

"You're trying too hard." She heard herself declare and his eyes turned to her once more, dark and stormy.

"What?" he spat and she looked at him in the eyes.

"You're trying too hard to prove that you're not him anymore. You're fooling yourself." She said quietly.

"Am I? And what are you doing? Taking and hiding the picture of a man who's never been yours to claim? What were you doing all these days you had this? Looking at it, trying to convince yourself that this man had loved you before he turned into me? Hmm?" he asked callously, "Or you are still imprudently naive to believe that what happened back there could ever compare to the life he had? The life _I_ had?" He was now towering over her, his eyes wide with what she could describe pain and anger. His words hurt her more than she cared to admit.

"Get out." She whispered in a perfectly composed voice and he was momentarily stunned into silence.

"If I do, this…" He pointed at the picture, "is coming with me." He said restlessly and she forced herself to speak.

"I don't care. Just take it and go." She said, but her voice shook a little at the end.

"You don't care." He repeated slowly, not bothering to think over the fact that her words disturbed him in the most peculiar way and made his seemingly cold heart quiver slightly.

"Very well. Then you don't mind if I do this." He said as he took the photograph between his fingers and ripped it apart in tiny little pieces, all the while looking at her.

Eva remained unmoving and didn't react at all at his action. When he was done, he dropped the pieces onto the carpet and looked at her with dark eyes.

"Are you quite finished?" she asked quietly and he narrowed his eyes as if in confusion at her reaction.

"Not really." He answered as he locked eyes with her and purposely stepped onto the pieces with his dark boots. He wanted to hurt her, to see her in tears because she still hadn't understood that he had changed; because she hadn't accepted him as he was. She only wanted to think of him as the person he used to be, as _she_ wanted him to be. He wanted her to face reality. Only then would he be satisfied enough to accept her feelings.

"I have no more pictures for you to ruin." She whispered as her gaze fell to the now cold tea, not letting herself be affected by his calloused behavior. To her, he was acting like a petulant child.

"I have no desire to fulfill your idiotic daydreams, Eva." He said and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"I have no daydreams about you, Mr. Todd, and I'll never have." She stated as he looked at him with newfound determination. His eyes suddenly flashed with something other than anger and she wondered if it was appreciation or perhaps desire.

"Never say never, my sweet." He whispered and he raised a hand to her cheek to slowly stroke it as if they were actual lovers sharing an intimate moment. As if he hadn't just shuttered her hopes like a tidal wave.

His fingers traced her lips and then clasped her jaw as his lips brushed fleetingly over her trembling ones. He looked at her intently for what seemed like an eternity before he pushed her face back from his with a grimace and grabbed his jacket. He walked out of her house calmly, as if nothing had happened and closed the door softly behind him.

Only then did Eva break into tears.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: thank you for reading. Please review. Your thoughts and opinions are more than wanted. Please?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello, loves. I am sorry for the wait but life got in the middle again.**

**I want to thank: iwantfreedom, ForeverACharmedOne, TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax and Mrs. Imaginative. Thank you all so much for your support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Oliver was standing in front of the counter in Mr. Logan's grocery store, pouting up at his mother who was servicing a customer.

"Here you are, sir. Have a pleasant evening." Eva said with a smile as she handed the man his groceries and took the money from his outstretched hand.

"You too." He replied dully as he slowly made his way out of the store with lazy footsteps.

Eva removed her eyes away from the man and shook her head, mildly amused. Her eye caught the still pouting face of her son and she sighed.

"I already said no, Oliver. Pouting like that will get you nowhere." She said as she put away the money and leaned over the counter to look at him.

"But-…" The child started protesting as he looked at the pie shop with hopeful eyes.

"No buts! Why are you being so persistent? You know I have work to do right now, don't you?" She said sternly and Oliver lowered his head in defeat as his shoulders slumped.

"I could go alone, momma." He whispered and Eva hid her face in her hands.

"You're going nowhere near that place again! Especially alone. You understand?" She snapped, having had enough of the child's insistence.

Oliver flinched at her harsh tone and his lower lip stared trembling before he fled the main shop to hide at the small back room.

Eva watched him go and immediately her face softened.

"Jesus." She whispered as her own eyes filled with tears. She refused to let them fall though and she quickly composed herself. She was not letting her son go there after what had happened and especially after her suspicions. Her son's stubbornness would pass at some point.

She knew when she was not wanted. Not that she wanted to go to that shop ever again. She was better off away from him. If she was away she couldn't get hurt. If he had reacted like that over a picture, imagine how he would react if he found out that Oliver was his son; if he knew that she had lied to him.

Shaking her head with a shudder she looked up when she heard the doorbell. The pie shop's little helper Toby walked in with hesitant footsteps, holding a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Good evening." She said with a small smile and the boy came closer.

"Evening, Mrs. Eva…Mrs. Lovett send me for some groceries." The boy said as he handed the small piece of paper over to her and stepped back while shuffling his feet.

"Of course. Just a moment." Eva said as she started gathering the things written on the paper.

"How is your mistress then?" Eva asked as she placed the onions and carrots into paper bags.

"Fine…Um…Missus?" The boy stammered and Eva turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I have something for you from Mister Todd…" The boy mumbled as he reached into his coat pocket. Eva's breath hitched as she waited. The boy pulled out something that looked like a small book wrapped in plain brown paper and placed it onto the counter.

"I don't know what it is…He asked me not to open it for any reason." Toby said before his eyes widened, "Not that I would!" He quickly defended himself, but Eva could only stare at the small package. Slowly, she reached for it but then she changed her mind and looked up.

"Thank you, dear. Let me finish with your things." She said as she finished with his groceries and handed him his bags.

"Mrs. Lovett asked if you could put them on the book. She'll have the money first thing in the morning after tonight's dinner rush." The boy explained.

"Yes, of course." Eva said as she smiled shakily at the boy and stepped behind the counter again.

"Tell her not to worry." She said and the boy nodded and with a quick smile exited the shop with his arms full of bags.

Once he was gone, her hands quickly reached for the package and carefully opened it. Her hand reached inside once she had one end free and her fingers came in contact with something cold. Her breath hitched again and she slowly pulled the object out of the paper. Her eyes widened at the sight that met her eyes. It was a picture of the young barber himself; framed and in perfect condition. It was even clearer than the one she had had in her possession before the barber's temper tantrum. Her eyes blinked; once, twice, thrice, but she still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

What did this gesture mean? Was it an apology?

She breathed in deeply before she placed the frame inside the package again and headed off to find her son who was still sulking in the back room… Or so she thought.

When she entered the back room he was nowhere in sight and Eva's heart stopped.

"O-Oliver?" She called shakily and then she noticed that the back exit door was open. She walked out of the shop and started looking around like a mad woman.

"Oh my God…" she whispered as she turned the corner and got to the front side of the grocery store. She stepped over the pavement and started looking at the shops and people that were passing by.

"Oliver!" She almost screamed in a panicked voice as her hands started shaking like leaves.

"Eva, love!" a female voice called and Eva turned towards the sound only to find Nellie Lovett looking at her with a frown. Eva walked hurriedly towards her with wide eyes.

"Mrs. Lovett, have you seen my son? I-…I left him alone for a few minutes and-…"

"Your son is in me shop, dearie. He's helping himself to a pie. You didn't know he was here? He said you knew." Nellie said and Sweeney must have heard the commotion because he looked down at them from his balcony.

"He's here?" Eva asked before she burst into the pie shop in search of her son.

"Oliver?" She cried and she found him sitting in the window booth, his small legs dangling off the seat. He looked up guiltily and immediately let go of the pie he was holding.

"What are you doing here? And alone? Didn't I tell you not to come here? Why are you not listening to me? I thought something happened to you!" Eva yelled as angry tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. Oliver bit his lip as it started trembling and looked down while the barber, who had come down at Eva's appearance, and the barker stared at her shocked at her outburst.

"Dear-…" the baker started, but Eva ignored her.

"Why didn't you at least tell me? Didn't you hear me yelling?" She demanded and the boy looked up.

"I heard, momma." He whispered and Sweeney looked at the child and his mother with increasing interest.

"Then why in God's name didn't you answer?" Eva asked as she stared at her son.

"Because I knew you would be angry if you knew I was here….b-because you told me not to come here and-and I did." The child stammered and the barber's eyebrows rose at the last part of the child's sentence. His eyes focused on Eva who was angrily wiping at her cheek.

"If you knew I'd be angry, why did you come here without telling me?" She asked as she looked around her, conscious of the people looking at her.

"Because I like it here." He said and Eva sighed, "There are a lot of people here." The child said solemnly and Eva's anger quickly left her. She knew her son didn't have friends. _She knew_.

"Alright, Ollie. Just…just finish your pie and then we can go." Eva said quietly and the child's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked with excitement and the baker's chuckle rang in the air.

"Yes, really…I'll just go close the store for the day and then I'll be back to collect you." She said as she turned towards the door.

"I am sorry for the commotion. I was just concerned." Eva apologized at the baker while the barber kept looking between Eva and her son with an unreadable expression.

"No worries. He'll be fine until you come back." The baker winked before she walked over to her counter.

Eva pushed some hair out of her face and passed by Sweeney in silence. He merely turned to look at her as she crossed the street and closed the store.

When she retuned she was holding her coat and small package in her hands. The barber noticed and quickly looked away from the hidden frame.

"Thank you for this." Eva whispered as they stood alone in the courtyard.

"Think nothing of it." He answered mechanically and she swallowed hard.

"Thank you anyway. I don't know why you did this but…thank you." She repeated quietly as she made to pass by him to get inside the busy pie shop. The barber's hand closing around her arm halted her though.

"You know why." He murmured and she was sure that she could feel his thumb moving in circles on her inner arm. She shuddered at his touch and looked up at him. It was a mistake for her knees started trembling when they locked eyes. Sweeney's eyes left her eyes and focused on her parted lips instead. His tongue darted out to moisten his own lips and her breath hitched. She parted her mouth to speak but the barber's hand closed over her mouth to stop her.

"Shh…" he murmured as his hand remained pressed against her lips, "Not here. Do you have work tomorrow?" he asked, but before she had time to answer Mrs. Lovett's voice interrupted her.

"Eva? Are you outside? I got the money for the groceries." The baker called from inside. Eva made to walk away, but Sweeney's grip on her arm remained strong and insistent.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" He pressed on as he released her mouth. He looked strangely desperate for an answer.

_That's new._ She thought.

"No…But I have Oliver-…"

"Find a way. I'll leave the door open for you after ten." He said and with that he released her and turned to walk away in his usual, calm way.

She was left breathless in the courtyard, staring after him with wide eyes.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please, please review. Reviews are love and my only payment for writing this. Pretty please?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I am sorry for the wait, loves. I finally managed to sit down and write after weeks of exams.**

**Okay, I want to thank: diggydawg, TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax, Ms, Imaginative, KMN91, ForeverACharmedOne and Hawk Vercetii.**

**Review reply to Hawk Vercetii: Hello! Thank you so much for reading and commenting. Glad to know you like it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Sweeney had been pacing up and down his room for at least an hour. He held his hands tightly behind his stiff back as he walked, while his eyes kept darting towards the door almost every three seconds. He looked at the clock. It was past ten and she was late. She was _late_.

He snarled angrily at the clock and started pacing even more vigorously, not caring if the baker and the boy could hear his heavy footsteps. He knew he didn't care if they were asleep. They only thing he cared for was that she hadn't showed up and he was already ready to hurt someone; badly.

Another ten minutes passed and then suddenly his door was opened by a groggy looking Mrs. Lovett.

"What do you want?" Sweeney asked her rudely, but she only raised a single eyebrow at his impolite words.

"Well, I was simply wondering why in hell you are pacing like that at this hour. Some of us have work to do in the morning. Those damn pies don't bake themselves, you know." She commented dryly and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Mrs. Lovett, will you kindly leave my presence or do I have to haul you out myself?" He said in a low voice as her appearance irked him even more.

"I'll get out, alright. Just stop that annoying pacing. It gets on my nerves. Good night." She made to leave, but she paused just before she closed the door.

"Waiting for someone?" She asked when she spotted the boiling water by the stove. The barber's eyes widened for a second before he shrugged.

"You have a problem with my drinking tea?" he asked and she sighed.

"No…after all you're helping buy it." She winked and with a light chuckle she walked away, closing the door behind her.

"Bloody annoying woman!" Sweeney hissed once she was gone.

Paying her no mind, he started pacing again, a bit more softly this time.

After another ten minutes of waiting he was ready to lock the door and bury his face in his pillow like a petulant child, but the sudden, soft, gentle knocking on the door eased the deep scowl from his face and made him stop his obnoxious pacing. He pulled his hands from behind his back and stared at the door for a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke in a perfectly composed voice.

"Come in." he called and after a moment's hesitation the door creaked open. Eva's head appeared first as if to check the grounds she walking in before she pulled the rest of her body inside as well. She let her hand fall away from the doorknob and came to stand just a few feet away from the half open door. Sweeney's eyes moved over her once before he motioned to the door.

"Will you close the door? It's freezing." He said quietly and Eva pushed the door closed with her hand before she turned to look at him again.

"What took you so long? Your…son?" He asked and she heard the hesitation in his voice.

"Yes…he wouldn't go to bed." She replied softly as her hands started sweating.

Why had he called her there? She thought that he wanted nothing to do with her. Emotionally that is.

"Who is looking after him then?" he murmured and she blinked.

"A neighbor of mine…"

"Hmm. Tea?" he asked as he took a few steps towards the water.

"Sorry?" She asked dumbfounded and he frowned.

"Would you like tea?" he repeated slowly as if speaking to a child.

"You asked me to come here at this hour for tea?" she asked confused as he started pouring tea in two cups.

"Among other things." He replied coolly as he turned towards her and offered her a cup. Eva looked at it for a long time until he rolled his eyes.

"You can drink it. It's safe…_enough_." He finished with a smirk and she glared at him before she took the cup from his hand and held it between her hands to warm them.

Sweeney brought the cup to his lips and took a sip as his eyes watched her every move. He moved back and took a seat in his chair while she remained standing.

"Are you going to sit?" he asked and she swallowed hard.

"You didn't ask me to sit." She stated, still not understanding his strange behavior. What did he _want_?

"Well, sit then. You can have the bed or my lap." He said and he watched with satisfaction the heat rising on her cheeks.

"That is coming from a man who threatened to kill me with his eyes just a few days ago." She commented lightly as she took a seat on the bed, much to the barber's displeasure.

_Wait a minute. Since when do I wish for her to sit on my lap?_

_Oh, I don't know…Since ever?_ His inner voice answered back and he scowled.

"I did no such thing, pet." He stated after another sip and she huffed.

"I am not going to argue with you about that. So…why am I here? To talk or simply drink tea to remember the old days?" she asked with her head cocked to the side. Sweeney's eyes were staring at the prominent scar on her cheek before he shifted his eyes to hers.

"Talk? Who ever said I wanted to talk? Simply looking at you is enough for now." He told her and he was shocked to hear that his voice was quite breathless.

Eva almost dropped her cup at his words and she nervously shifted on the bed, realizing that it was in fact _his_ bed. Her eyes widened a fraction at that before she raised her eyes to meet his again.

"You're the most confusing and obnoxious person in the world." She stated shakily and his mouth twitched slightly.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. Why are you never clear? You never say what you want. You were always like that." She pointed out and he leaned back in his chair, her presence somehow calming him and exciting him at the same time. He didn't know if he wanted to push her to the bed or simply relax in his chair and look at her.

"You mean that's why you offered yourself to me back then in that cell?" He asked her curiously and it was surprising that his voice didn't hold any menace in it.

Eva's cheeks gained even more color at that, but she only shrugged.

"I am not saying that I didn't like it at the time. It was part of your appeal." She said quietly as she looked down at her cup.

"Part of my appeal…That is if you find stupidity appealing." He said rather sourly at the remembrance of his old, shy self.

"You were not stupid!" she suddenly snapped and his eyes turned towards her sharply, "Why do you keep saying that? Since when are good men stupid?" She huffed angrily.

"Since others use their goodness against them, my pet. Aren't you supposed to know that by now?" He asked icily and she looked away from his cruel gaze even if the cruelty wasn't directed towards her.

"I am trying to forget, but with you I don't seem able to do so." She whispered.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Eva, but I do not intend to forget." He said as he slowly stood and placed his cup on his desk.

"You should forget. Pain and hate poison your heart. You shouldn't let them." She said and he slowly turned back towards her.

"I am afraid I can't do that, my pet. It's not possible. Too late, I'm afraid…" He trailed off as he started walking towards her with slow, measured footsteps. Eva tensed at seeing him coming so close to her, but tried to remain still as the bed dipped next to her. She had her eyes lowered and she could only see the fabric of his trousers. She then saw his hands reach for her cup and felt his fingers brushing hers as he took the cup from her and set it on the small nightstand next to the bed. Eva's hand dropped to her lap after that while he placed his right hand on the bed next to her thigh.

"Perhaps…a soothing presence wouldn't have made me think like that. Perhaps if you had stayed with me I wouldn't…" he trailed off in a strained voice as she felt his hand twitch as if to touch her leg. Eva looked at his hand instead of his face because she didn't know what she'd see.

"Let's just not talk about those things." She whispered as she let her hand briefly squeeze his. His reaction was immediate and he had her hand seized in a matter of seconds, his palm against her sweaty one.

"What shall we talk about then, hmm?" he asked her and his breath brushed over her neck as he leaned slightly towards her.

"Why did you give me that frame?" she murmured and he paused.

"Why are you asking? I shouldn't have given it to you?" he spoke in a thick voice.

"I don't understand why you would do such a thing after ruining the first one in the first place."

"Still angry about that, are you?" He asked with a closed mouth smirk and she pulled her hand away.

"Of course I am! Since the moment I realized you've come back you have done nothing but destroy any possible hope I had for maintaining at least some of my good memories!" She almost screeched as she stood up from his bed and glared down at him.

"Good memories? How could you possibly have good memories from that place? From that hellhole?" he snapped as he too stood up.

"Because I was there with you!" She snapped right back and her hand flew to her mouth after she realized what she had just said.

The barber froze in front of her and his mouth parted and closed like a fish as he stared at her.

Well, she had done it. She had rendered the stony Sweeney Todd speechless.

"What…W-what did you just say?" he asked after long moments of dead silence. Of course he knew that she had feelings for him, but she had never admitted any of those feelings to him; verbally at least. The look in her eyes caused a wave of warmth to spread from his toes to his chest and he was certain that for a moment he got a bit dizzy at her admission.

"I have to go." She said quietly as she turned and headed for the door. She didn't make it far though for his cold hand snaked around her waist from behind and with a tug he pulled her firmly to his chest. She gasped as her back connected with his front and her eyes widened when she felt him nuzzling his face into her hair. A shiver when up and down her spine when she felt his breath at the back of her neck and her heartbeat quickened when he splayed his fingers possessively on her stomach. Her eyes looked down at his hand and she wondered how it would be if he had actually been there during her pregnancy. She had often wondered how he would be, what he would do, but of course she'd never know.

She vaguely felt his hand pushing the hair away from her neck so he could nuzzle against the soft skin there. His free hand slipped up from her hip and slid upwards towards the neckline of her dress. Her breath left her when the tips of his fingers slipped beneath the cut and lightly brushed over her skin.

"Where did you think you were going?" He husked into her ear and she tensed at the sound of his voice. It was still as smooth as ever, but rough at the same time.

"You once told me-…" She gasped as his hand continued brushing over her the top of her breast, "You told me that you are in no mood to fulfill any of my silly daydreams." She whispered and his hand paused, but his lips did press a small closed mouthed kiss to her neck.

"Did I?" he murmured almost deliriously as his arm tightened around her waist almost as if he was afraid that she would manage to escape and leave. He didn't want her to leave.

"Don't say things like that because I'll believe that you don't mean or remember half of what you say." She whispered and to her surprise he chuckled and rubbed her stomach almost affectionately.

His lips found the side of her neck again and slid slowly up towards her ear.

"I want you." He murmured and his voice seemed so throaty even to him, "Poor, sweet Ben wouldn't have said that to you, would he?" he asked as he parted his lips and closed them over the skin her neck. Eva's eyes closed shut and she had to admit that no, he wouldn't have, but she was getting tired of him insulting his own self. It was ridiculous and demeaning.

"Stop doing that. It's not going to make me forget who you are." She whispered as she turned in his arms and on an impulse crushed her lips against his. Sweeney groaned against her lips but didn't waste time. His mouth parted willingly against hers and he pulled her further into his arms. One hand went to the back of her head to hold her there and gradually his fingers got tangled in her long hair. His other hand shifted from her lower back and slipped lower in order to push her more onto him. Her hips met his and they both groaned at the feeling. He pulled back and she whimpered at the loss.

"I-I need to lock the door." He rasped and she nodded dazedly.

Was that his voice? He wondered as he reluctantly stepped back from her and went to the door. He turned the lock and doused one lamp before he beckoned her to him with his hand. She walked over to him and soon she was in his arms again. With a low growl he turned them around and pushed her up against the wall just as he covered her lips with his own again. His hands found the laces of her dress and he loosened them until he was able to kiss more skin. Eva's hands got tangled in his black hair and she watched with fascination as the tresses flowed through her fingers. His hair had always been surprisingly soft; like expensive silk. She leaned her head forward and kissed his temple as he was pressing kisses to her shoulder and neck. He stopped when she kissed him and pulled back to look at her thoughtfully for a moment before he moved his lips closer to hers again. His hands slid down her back until they found the back of her thighs. With little effort he picked her up.

"Put our legs around me and hold on. I'll not have you break a hole through my floor." He murmured and she gasped at his last sentence as she wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked against his lips as he walked them towards his bed.

"Just a little bit." He groaned as they fell on the narrow cot together. Eva groaned in slight pain as he settled his weight on top of hers briefly. He pulled back and rested on his elbows before he reached down for her dress. He pulled it up jerkily and managed to remove her undergarments in a few seconds. Eva saw his hand disappearing between them again, this time to work on the fastenings of his trousers. His lips found hers again as he settled between her parted legs and his hands pinned her smaller ones against the bed. His long fingers flexed and curled around hers, squeezing her hands almost painfully.

Eva gasped when she felt him pressing against her and before she knew what had happened he was inside her with a moan of his own. Eva's eyes drifted shut and her hands tried to break free from his grip in order to hold him to her, but his fingers abandoned her fingers tightened roughly around her wrists. She bucked helplessly under him and he groaned hoarsely.

"Has there been anyone else?" He hadn't meant to ask that, but he needed to know for some reason that was unknown to him.

"No." She sounded offended and that pleased him; it pleased him a lot.

He smirked down at her and locked his lips with hers again before he settled into a steady slow rhythm. Her breathy sounds didn't help him maintain the slowness though and soon he was moving faster and deeper inside of her. His hips pinned hers to the thin mattress, driving her harder and harder into it with each thrust. He didn't last long and he collapsed on top of her sooner than he would have liked.

"Too long…" he muttered as an explanation and she remained silent even though she tugged her hands free so she could pull his still clothed, but sweat soaked body to her. Sweeney breathed raggedly against her chest and settled on staying there, cradled in her arms like a child.

_Child…_He thought as a crazy idea started playing around in his fuzzy brain.

Was it possible for that boy-her boy-to be his…_No_. No it couldn't be. She would have said something…wouldn't she? He frowned as he gazed up at her from his comfortable place.

Eva smiled at him sleepily and he brushed his nose against her collarbone in response. He watched as her eyes closed and he fell asleep right after her in the same position above her.

When he woke up three hours later, she was gone and all he had next to him were the cold cotton sheets that smelled like her.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Liked it? Hated it? Please, please review and let me know.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello, loves. Sorry for the delay.**

**I want to thank: Amelia Badguy, Labyrinth Fan 23, Hawk Vercetti, xBelekinax, KMN91, TinkerbellxO, ForeverACharmedOne, AtTheBegginingWithYou1995 and Ms. Imaginative.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Oliver looked up from his half eaten toffee and stared at his mother as they walked down Fleet Street. He shook her hand that was holding his own to get her attention, but she kept looking ahead of her, a far away look in her eyes. Oliver pouted and stopped walking, waking Eva from her reverie in the process.

"Oliver? What is it? We have to go get some things." She said quietly as she too stopped and looked down at him.

"What were you thinking?" Ηe asked curiously and Eva smiled down at her son before she crouched down in front of him.

"I was actually thinking of how much I love you." She said and the little boy's eyes brightened.

"Really? How much?" he asked and Eva laughed before she kissed his cheek and stroked his hair.

"Very much. Very, very, very much." She said as she tickled him, causing him to giggle.

Oliver gave her a peck on the cheek and pulled back.

"Come on-…"Eva was cut off when a deep voice spoke up from behind them.

"Miss Chapman. How lovely to see you this morning."

Eva turned her head and she locked eyes with Turpin. He was looking down at them curiously with his hands behind his back. A small smile-not smirk-was plastered on his face as he watched them and she wondered why he was smiling. Especially to her.

"Good morning, sir." She replied as she straightened.

"Your son?" The judge asked and she nodded as she held tightly onto Oliver's hand.

"I haven't seen you at the store lately." He commented and she nodded.

"Yes…I have changed my working hours." She replied slowly and he nodded.

"I see."

"Excuse me." She spoke politely as she tried to walk past him

"Are you heading to the market?" He asked her suddenly and she paused.

"Yes."

"Then may I walk with you?" He offered with a raised eyebrow.

Eva looked around her nervously before she nodded in agreement.

"That would be fine." She replied, not particularly fond of the idea of him walking along with her, but she was afraid to do anything else. What if he got offended? He was a powerful man and the last thing she needed was to be in his bad books.

"Nice day, isn't it?" The judge's deep voice broke the thick silence as they walked and she nodded with a small smile.

"Hmm. Beautiful." She commented lightly, unaware of the pair of black eyes that watched her from above.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Eva!" Mr. Logan's voice thundered and Eva looked up from the shelves.

"Yes?" She called as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"There's a gentleman here for you." He called and she frowned.

"Who is it…?" Her lips formed a small _o_ at the sight of the barber standing close to the door, waiting for her.

"Mr. Todd?" she asked as her heart started beating faster, her breath catching at the sight of him standing in front of her.

"Good morning, Miss Chapman. May I have a word?" Sweeney's voice was low and with a hint of urgency.

"Um…of course." She said nervously and the barber narrowed his eyes.

"Alone." He stated clearly and Eva looked at Mr. Logan who nodded at her dismissively.

"This way." Eva pointed at the back room. Sweeney nodded and passed by her into the room.

"It won't take long, sir." She said to the older man.

"No problem." Mr. Logan said as he continued making the month's calculations, oblivious to Eva's turmoil at the sight of the barber.

She followed Sweeney into the back room and as soon as she was in he was on her, his hands clasping desperately at her arms, trying to pull her close to him. He shut the door with his foot as he dipped his head down and kissed her savagely, his fingers digging into the pale skin of her arms. Eva gasped against his urgent mouth, but before she had the chance to return the kiss he pulled back from her and his palm connected with her scarred cheek in a hard slap. She gasped at the impact and her hand flew to her cheek in shock.

Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she turned her head to look at him. His eyes were a furious black and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

"What are you doing?" She demanded with wide eyes as she tried to free her arm from his bruising grasp.

"I knew you were hiding something from me, Eva. Time to stop lying to me now." His voice was low, but deadly serious.

"What are you talking about?" she asked shakily.

"I said stop pretending!" He hissed at her and she swallowed hard.

"I don't know what you mean. When did I lie to you?" she asked.

He can't know about Oliver… She thought as she started panicking.

"Stop it, Eva. Stop lying." He warned her again as his free had curled into a fist at his side.

"I am not lying. What are you talking about?" She gasped as his hand curled around her throat.

"I saw you. I saw you talking to him." He hissed as he pushed her against the shelves.

"Him? Who is him?" She struggled for breath. His grip wasn't very tight, but fear had started creeping up on her.

"The judge. I saw you talking and smiling to the _fucking_ judge!" He spat at her, his voice laced with agony.

"The judge? T-Turpin?" she asked with wide eyes, "How do you know the judge?" she asked and his eyes narrowed.

"How do _you_ know the judge? Is that bastard you have his? Hmm?" He asked with a look of disgust and anger rushed through her.

"How dare you?" she hissed as she pushed him off of her with her hands, her eyes equally wild.

"How dare you insinuate something like that?" She almost shrieked at him.

"What were you doing with him then? Why was he talking and smiling at you?" Sweeney demanded as he advanced on her again.

"What's to you? Why are you so interested in him?" She almost yelled at him, her voice barely her own.

"Because he's the bastard who took my family from me! He's the one that sent me to that hellhole!" He choked out, his words roughened with furiousness and emotion.

"What?" she whispered in shock as she registered his words.

Sweeney's eyes flashed with confusion at the expression on her face.

"What you mean what? Don't you know?"

"Know what? Know that he was the one who destroyed your life? No, I did know that. How would I know that? You never tell me anything." She whispered angrily and the murderous look on the barber's face left to be replaced by confusion.

"What? Of course I've told you about that."

"No, you haven't! You've never opened up to me. _Never_. Every time I asked you pushed me away. And now you do what? Accusing me for something that I had no idea about? And my son is not a _bastard_." The last sentence was spoken in a harsh whisper.

The barber looked away and lowered his head.

"Turpin was the one who sent me away. Eva. He-…"

"I don't care." She cut him off and his head snapped up.

"What do you mean _you don't care_?"

"You never chose to tell me any of this. You demand so much from me and yet you are willing to give so little." She hugged herself almost unconsciously as he took a few steps towards her.

"I lost it." He whispered as he leaned in close to her.

"What?" She frowned up at him.

"When I saw you with him. I lost it. I thought…" He trailed off with a wounded expression upon his face.

"You thought I knew and I didn't tell you." She finished for him. He closed his eyes and nodded once, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"Well you thought wrong." She stated and he opened his eyes to look at her apprehensively.

"How do you know him?" He asked quietly.

"I've seen him in the florist's store I work for."

"Oh." Sweeney voiced dumbly.

"Yes, _oh_. I have work to do." She said as she went for the door. His hand shut the door before she had a chance to leave the room.

"Please, get out of my way." She said wearily as his hand came to brush against the side of her neck gently.

"Not yet." He whispered as he used the back of his fingers to stroke her from neck to shoulder.

Eva shivered despite her better judgment, but flinched away from his touch.

"I am sorry I …hit you." He said quietly as he lightly brushed her reddened cheek

"Sorry is not good enough." She said equally quietly and he bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood. Hell, he had never hit any woman before. Never. Why did he do that?

_Because you were angry and extremely jealous. Admit it._ The little voice in his head sang in his head, but he chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Will you come to me tonight?" He asked hopefully and she turned to look at him.

"I don't think so." She said quickly and she was startled when she felt warm lips against the side of her throat.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered as the hand that was now keeping the door shut slid around her waist.

"Convincing you otherwise. He whispered and she shuddered.

"I can't come and even if I could I wouldn't. Not after what you did." She said as she pulled her neck back from his wet kisses.

"Eva…I said I am sorry." He said urgently as she turned to face him.

"So am I for thinking that you are the same person you were." She said before she pushed his hand away from the door and disappeared from his sight.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. As you can see things are a bit messed up.**

**Any thoughts and ideas? Please review and tell me.**

**Xxx Lina** :)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay but I had little time to write the last couple of weeks. Please forgive me.**

**I want to thank: Hawk Vercetti, Makcriana, xBelekinax, Silver Coco Dove, Identity-Unknown, DiaDeLosMuertos, TinkerbellxO, ms. Imaginative, Amelia Badguy, ForeverACharmedOne, KrysOfSorrow, Labyrinth Fan 23 and KMN91.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Mrs. Lovett frowned deeply when she arrived in front of Sweeney's door. She tried to open the door, but it was locked and the _closed_ sign was on. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Mr. Todd." She knocked once on his door, but she received no answer. She glared at the closed door. It was getting late and the bloody man still hadn't gotten to work. Didn't he realize that she needed him to work?

Huffing in annoyance, she knocked on the door again, harder until she heard a groan and several curses coming from inside the room. Moments later the door was opened by a very moody barber.

"What!" He snapped and he looked paler than usual if you asked her.

"What is wrong?" She asked him softly and the barber sneered at her.

"Nothing's wrong, Mrs. Lovett. Whatever gave you the idea that something was wrong?" He asked her lowly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why haven't you opened your shop?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Because I didn't want to today. Go and buy your precious meet." He snarled as he made to shut the door.

"I am not convinced." She stated as she placed her hand against the door, preventing him from closing it on her face.

"Do I seem like I care?" He snapped again and she sighed.

"You need to get hold of your temper, Mr. T. It's not good for you. Or the business." She added and he glared at her before he leaned close to her face.

"Did I ask for your opinion, pet? No. So why don't you turn around and mind your own business." He spat angrily.

"You watch your language with me or-…" The petite baker started, but he cut her off.

"Or what? You _need_ me." He hissed furiously and she gasped at his arrogance.

"Now get out of my sight." He whispered harshly, his face not softening at her wounded expression. With a last long look at the unyielding barber, Mrs. Lovett turned and walked down the stairs. The last thing she heard before she entered her shop was the door slamming shut upstairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eva was not well. Both physically and emotionally. Her head hurt and her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and puzzles. She couldn't function that day at work. It was hard not to notice. Even Mr. Logan noticed.

"Alright." He spoke up, breaking Eva from her reverie.

"I'm sorry?" Eva looked up at him from the counter.

"Something's wrong with you today." The old man stated and she bit her lip.

"I am sorry, sir. I am distracted-…"

"I can see that." He cut her off.

"By a headache." She clarified.

"Oh…only that?"

"Yes."

"Then if that's all, take it a day off will do you good. Now get out of here." He waved her away dismissively. He was allowing her to leave early? That hadn't happened before.

"I…I can go?" She asked hesitantly and he rolled his eyes.

"I thought I was the deaf one, dear girl." He muttered and she blinked.

"Alright…Thank you." She said quietly as she moved from behind the counter and picked up her cloak.

"Are you sure-…"

"I am sure." He snapped irritably and she winced.

"Alright. Good evening then." She said as she wrapped the cloak tightly around her shoulders and then walked out of the shop.

A breath of relief left her lips as she gazed around the street. It was cold, but it was good. Cold was refreshing and the clean air was doing miracles for her aching head. With a sigh, she looked down the street and started walking towards her house, thinking of how to make the evening pleasant for Oliver. Well, there weren't many things she could do, but she could at least cook for him and play with him. She smiled at the thought of him, but then she immediately frowned at the thought of her child's father.

"I should be careful not to repeat that out loud." She murmured to herself as she walked.

"Repeat what, pet?" A deep voice asked.

Eva looked up and gasped when she almost collided with none other than Sweeney Todd.

"Well?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and could she say…that he was amused?

"Nothing." She muttered as she looked away.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked and he sounded uncomfortable.

"I might." She answered tersely as she tried to step by him. His hand slammed against the wall that was next to her though, preventing her from walking past him.

"What do you want?" She asked with a sigh as she focused on his hand instead of his face.

"Nothing." He muttered as he looked at her face. She was too pale.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he reached over to touch her face, but she pulled back from his touch.

"Fine."

"Do you need anything?" He heard himself ask and she looked up at him.

"What?"

"I am just saying that if there's anything you-…"

"You'd give it to me? No, thank you. You can't give me anything." She whispered as she once again tried to sidestep him. This time his hand curled around her arm.

"How do you know?" he asked her, not caring if people saw them.

"I just know."

"This is no place to talk." He said and she snorted.

"I do not want to talk to you." She snapped and he smirked.

"You don't? Are you mad at me?" He murmured quietly and she groaned.

"You were angry with me for something I didn't do! Shouldn't I be mad at you for slapping me?" She spat as she struggled to free her arm from his grip.

"Shh! This is not a place to talk. Come on." He hissed at her as he started walking towards the direction of his barbershop.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" She yelped as his arm slid around her waist in order to guide her.

"Shut it, Eva." He mumbled as he pulled her closer to him and kept walking. Eva pursed her lips and gave up trying to fight him. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of people.

Sweeney ignored Mrs. Lovett's strange looks as he pulled a grumpy looking Eva up the stairs and towards his shop. He opened the door and pulled her inside before he used his back to close the door. Eva rubbed her arm and looked at him as he leaned against the door and gazed at her in silence.

"Well? You wanted to talk. Talk." She snapped in a defensive tone, but he only fixed her with a stare.

"I don't have time for this. I have to pick up Oliver." She said impatiently.

"You have a problem with me." He stated casually and she laughed sarcastically.

"You just figured that out? I thought you were smarter, Sweeney." She said and he narrowed his at her before he pushed away from the door and approached her.

"No need to patronize me, Eva."

"Oh, right. Only you have that privilege."

"I apologized more than once. What do you want from me?" The barber asked but she only shrugged.

"I don't want anything from you. We never had anything. Why would I want anything from you?" she asked and her words stung for some unknown reason.

"Is that so?" he asked quietly.

"You don't trust me. I used to think that you were at least my friend. Even though you were never what someone would call friendly." She whispered.

"Oh, I think I was more than friendly, Eva."

"Do you have to make everything seem lewd when we are talking about the past?" she asked angrily and he sighed.

"I am not trying to make anything seem anything, my pet. You're making too big a deal out of this." He said wearily and she gaped at him.

"Am I? Alright, well maybe I should just sit back and let you do whatever you want with me."

"Perhaps you should." He murmured as he walked closer to her, so close that she could smell his scent.

"Please, keep your distance." She whispered as she stepped back only to have him follow her movements.

"Don't move away. Eva, stop." He pleaded as he reached out and grasped the back of her neck. The action made her eyes widen, but she didn't try to pull back. He gently cupped the back of her head while his other hand snaked around her waist to pull her closer to his hard body.

"You've been avoiding me for days." He murmured as she wriggled a little in his grasp.

"You deserve worse." She tried to make it sound snappish, but she didn't succeed in the least.

"I know." He murmured as he dipped his head and placed his lips below her ear. She shuddered when he parted his mouth to taste her skin and her hands grasped his forearms tightly. He sucked her skin into his mouth until her neck was flushed. His lips slid up her neck to her cheek where his took his time kissing her scar.

_Damn him_. She thought as she felt her legs go weak at his touch. Her hands left his forearms and pushed against his chest. His grip on her tightened and his lips pressed against hers to soothe her. It worked for a while but when his mouth left hers to nibble on her jaw she gasped and muttered something that she shouldn't have.

"You'd kill me if you knew." The words left her lips before she had time to stop them. Sweeney froze against her and he slowly pulled back to look at her with confused eyes.

"If I knew what?" His voice was hoarse and it was clouded with desire.

Eva's eyes widened and she quickly pulled back from him.

"Nothing." She whispered as she brushed by him to get to the door. His hand quickly caught the back of her dress though.

"If I knew what, Eva?" He asked as he started going paranoid. What did she mean? What was she hiding from him?

"Let go, Ben." She whispered and the desire to know what she meant made him unresponsive to the name she had just called him.

"Answer me, Eva. If I knew what? What are you hiding from me?" He asked as he turned her around even as she struggled to break free.

"I am hiding nothing." She hissed as she finally freed herself.

Sweeney stared at her intently until she turned and walked out of his shop in a hurry. She left the door open behind her.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: Thank you reading. Please review. You think Sweeney's going to find out hat she meant? Hmm?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for the delay.**

**I want to thank: diggydog, KMN91, Makrciana, ForeverACharmedOne, Amelia Badguy, Ms. Imaginative, TinkerbellxO, Silver Coco Dove, Labyrinth Fan 23****, ****xOXxDayDreamingGirlxOX and xBelekinax.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Sweeney was going insane from the wait. He was situated in front of his window, sharpening one of his razors, while gazing outside the glass. His eyes were glued on Mr. Logan's shop just across the street. He had been sitting there for hours, waiting for Eva to appear, but she hadn't. His intention was to catch her leaving the shop so he could trail after her and ask her for explanations. He wanted to know what she had meant that day. What was she hiding and what was so important that she was sure he'd harm her if he knew?

As always, his devious mind went to the judge; he thought that perhaps she had done something with him. If it wasn't for that, why else would she fear his reaction to her secret? Perhaps it had something to do with something that had happened in the past? Something he didn't know from her life after prison?

Those thoughts had been plaguing him for a week now. He had to talk to her and this time he wouldn't leave without answers.

He pulled away from the window with a growl and snatched his jacket from the hanger. He tore open the door and descended down the stairs quickly.

"Where you're going, Mr. T? It's almost rush time." Mrs. Lovett said as she looked up from the table she had been scrubbing.

"Don't wait for me. I'll be late." He called from over his shoulder, not stopping his stride towards the grocery store.

"Strange man." The baker muttered as she carried on with her cleaning, a scowl on her pale face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mr. Logan looked up from his old yellow notebook when Sweeney entered his shop.

"May I help you?" The older man asked when he saw the barber's eyes perusing the entire shop.

"Yes…Is Ms. Chapman here?" He asked gruffly.

"No…she didn't come today. A strange thing if you ask me. She is usually never absent from work." Mr. Logan said with a furrowed brow and Sweeney's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"She is not here you say?" The barber asked and Mr. Logan nodded.

With a groan and an undignified curse Sweeney turned and exited the shop, earning a disapproving glare from the older man.

"People today." He muttered as he got back on his business.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sweeney knocked forcefully on Eva's door since he saw that there was light in the house from the window. Once the door was opened several moments later, the barber opened his mouth to speak.

"Where on earth have you been, woman-…" he trailed off as his eyes looked down to see the young face of Eva's son looking up at him uncertainly. Sweeney closed and opened his mouth several times, resembling the face of a fish and Oliver looked up at him curiously.

"Do you want to see momma?" The child asked and Sweeney cleared his throat.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, lad." He said as softly as he could. He didn't know how to speak to a bloody child!

"She's sleeping." The child said while biting his lower lip and Sweeney took his time in studying the boy' face. His face was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He had never noticed before.

"Is she? At this hour?" The barber muttered with confusion.

"She's been asleep all day…I think she is sick." Oliver said as his eyes started welling up with moisture.

"Let me pass then." The barber said harshly as he passed by the boy and headed for Eva's dim lighted room. Oliver shut the door and hastily scurried after the barber with his small legs. Sweeney rolled his eyes when the child almost stumbled over his own feet to get into the room before him. Sweeney finally entered Eva's room and Oliver was already situated next to his mother who was still sleeping with a thin layer of sweat covering her face. The barber frowned and leaned over to touch her skin with the back of his hand.

"Bloody hell. How long has she been like this, boy?" Sweeney asked, turning to the child with wide eyes.

"All day." Oliver whispered as he looked between the barber and his mother with red eyes.

"Move out of there. The last thing I need is for you to fall ill while I'm here." Sweeney said as he reached over and pulled the child off the bed.

"But-But, momma makes me dinner at this hour every evening. And now she is sick and how-…" Oliver started hesitantly.

"Silence!" The barber hissed and the boy gulped.

"You haven't eaten?" he asked through gritted teeth and when the child nodded he groaned.

"Go to the kitchen and stay there." He commanded and the boy reluctantly did as he was told.

Sweeney muttered under his breath and headed for the small washroom next to Eva's room. He picked up a cloth and soaked it in cold water before he brought it to Eva. He removed his jacket and sat down next to her before he placed the cool cloth on her burning face. He felt her shudder under his hand and sighed.

"How many times do I have to care for you?" He asked her. but his comment was not laced with venom, it was quiet and hoarse. He placed the cloth firmly on her forehead and stepped back. He regarded her sweat soaked dress and frowned. He pushed back the covers and hesitantly reached for the ties of her dress. If she wore lighter clothes she would not be so warm. He pulled the heavy dress from her with little effort and then drew the covers back over her. He pulled back from her and regarded her with intense eyes. He once more reached over to touch her face with his hand, but this time instead of checking her temperature he started stroking her face with gentle fingertips.

"We have nothing to eat…Momma didn't cook today." Oliver's voice made Sweeney jump and he quickly withdrew his hand from Eva's cheek.

"Didn't I say you ought to stay in the kitchen?" The barber asked irritated as he stood up from the bed and passed by Oliver to get to the kitchen. The child followed him eagerly and quickly took a seat on one of the chairs. The barber took off his vest as well and placed it on a chair before he turned to look at the boy.

"Where does your mother keep the eggs?" He asked, not believing what he was about to do. Eva would kill him if she found out that he left her child unfed while she was ill.

"I don't know…" The child mumbled and the barber sighed heavily before he started searching every cupboard that was in the kitchen until he found what he was looking for. He boiled three eggs and then placed them in front of the boy. He found bread and cheese and then sat down across from the child who was looking at the eggs with hesitation.

"Eat." Sweeney said as he looked at the child.

"They still have the shell on." Oliver said with a pout.

"Peel it then." The barber replied monotonously.

Oliver heaved a sigh and did as he was told. Apparently the eggs were fresh and peeling the shell was not an easy task for him.

"Oh, give them to me already!" Sweeney snapped suddenly as he took the eggs from Oliver and quickly removed the shell before he handed them back to him.

"Pepper? I always put pepper on my eggs." Oliver said quietly and Sweeney glared at the child.

"I don't know where the pepper is, you insolent mini-devil!" He snapped and Oliver narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What's insol…insole-…"

"For God sake's! Are you going to eat or not?" The barber obviously had enough of the child's demands which were not much, but for him they were huge.

"I'll eat." Oliver mumbled as he started eating slowly and with small bites that reminded Sweeney of Eva.

Sweeney stood up and headed for the bedroom, leaving Oliver to his food. He walked over to her and removed the wet cloth, earning a displeased moan from her.

"Eva? Are you awake?" he asked as he leaned over her. The only response he received was a mumbled sentence and a cough. The bloody woman had caught a cold. He replaced the cloth on her forehead and sat back on the bed to look at her. What was he supposed to do? Leave or stay? He wasn't sure. Would she be pleased if he stayed or would she verbally abuse him for his interference?

"I am done." Oliver said from the doorway while looking at the bed with tentative eyes.

"Right." Sweeney mumbled as he spared him a glance and then looked at his lap with a sigh. When the boy didn't move to go to his room or wherever he went after dinner, Sweeney looked up.

"What?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep." Sweeney snapped with annoyance. He _should not_ be around children.

"Who's going to tuck me in? Mommy's still sick." The child said close to tears.

"Your mother will be fine." The barber said as he felt something pulling at his chest at the boy's teary face.

"But-…"

"Go to bed, boy." The barber murmured and Oliver looked at his mother one more time before he turned and walked to the next bedroom.

Sweeney sighed and sat there for a while, trying to remember who exactly the child reminded him of. Thinking that perhaps he could remember if he studied him enough he stood up from Eva's bed and headed for the boy's room. Once he entered he winced for the child was still awake.

"This side is wrong. Can you help me, sir?" Oliver asked as he touched the right edge of his covers. Stifling a groan, Sweeney walked over and leaned down to tidy the covers before he tucked the boy in properly.

"Good enough?" he asked gruffly and Oliver nodded happily. The barber moved back and looked at the candles hesitantly. Should he blow them out?

"You can blow out the candles. I'm not scared of the dark." Oliver's muffled voice answered his question and Sweeney fought the urge to smirk.

He diminished the light and then exited the room without another word.

He returned to Eva and sat down on the bed, stifling a yawn. He looked at her still slumbering form before he shrugged and lied down next to her. He got under the covers and turned his back to her. He fell asleep to the feeling of a warm body snuggling up to him. He had never slept better.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Liked it? Hated it? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello, loves. I am sorry for making you wait. I have been pretty busy. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**I want to thank: xBelekinax, CharlieCats, KMN91, Hawk Vercetti, Makrciana, Labyrnith Fan 23, ForeverACharmedOne, Ms. Imaginative, Amelia Badguy, deathroman13, TinkerbellxO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Eva slowly stirred and she immediately wished she hadn't. Her entire body ached and her head felt as if it was about to explode. Her cheeks felt extremely flushed and her eyes were a bit fogged as she opened them. She quickly shut them again despite that there was very little light in the room. She moved around a bit with a soft moan of pain and buried her face in the chest provided next to her. Her first thought was that Oliver was sleeping next to her, but when two strong arms encircled her back she was alarmed. Ignoring the pain it caused her, she quickly opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp.

"Oh my God." She whispered when she saw Sweeney sleeping on her bed, a small frown on his face from her sudden withdrawal. She looked around her and swallowed hard. What had happened? She put a hand on her forehead and felt it hot.

"Too hot…" she whispered as she had no choice but to flop back down on her pillow. Small, but sharp pangs of pain went through her skull and she groaned. Her hand went to the barber's arm that had suddenly inched its way around her again and gently shook him awake.

Sweeney mumbled incoherently for one second before his eyes opened. He quickly sat up on the bed and looked at her. Was that worry in his gaze?

"What's wrong?" he asked and she licked her dry lips.

"Apart from the fact that you've trespassed into my house?" she asked hoarsely and Sweeney didn't seem angry by her retort. Instead of his familiar scowl the worry was still on his face. He reached with his hand to tuck away a few locks of her hair before he proceeded to check her temperature. His hand felt pleasantly cool against her hot skin.

"I didn't. Your son let me in." he said and then he frowned at the hotness of her skin.

"My son…His dinner! I didn't-…" she quickly tried to sit up, but she was held down by Sweeney's strong arm around her waist.

"He's asleep and fed. Now lie down. You have a fever." He stated gruffly.

"He has eaten? How?" Eva asked as the barber reached for the fallen soaked cloth he had placed on her head hours ago.

"There were a few eggs in the kitchen. I boiled them. He ate. He's asleep." He said tersely and Eva would have smiled if her damn head wasn't hurting so much.

"Alright then…Thank you. Why does my head hurt?" she whimpered as Sweeney adjusted the compress upon her head.

"Because of the fever. You've obviously caught a cold." He murmured as he gazed down at her. Her face was extremely flushed and it reminded him of the past. He had seen her like this, but for a different reason. He hadn't paid much thought to it back then. Unconsciously, he leaned closer until their noses brushed against each other.

"What…" Her voice broke him out of his daze and he pulled back with a nervous cough.

"You, you don't have to stay." Eva said uncomfortably as he sat up and looked away from her.

"You're sick." He said monotonously.

"So? If you hadn't come you wouldn't have known I was sick. By the way, why did you come?" she asked as she held the compress to her head.

"I hadn't seen you for days." His short reply was clipped.

"So? I didn't know you wished to see me." She pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." He snorted and she frowned.

"You actually wanted…to see me?" she asked and a muscle on his jaw ticked.

"Yes. Last time you left me with some questions." He said as his dark eyes focused on her once again.

"What kind of questions?" Eva knew perfectly well what he meant, but she could at least try to play dumb.

"You know what, Eva. You're not that feverish." He said with a glare and she swallowed hard.

"It was nothing if I don't remember it." She stated, but her voice betrayed her lie and nervousness.

"Liar. _Liar_." He hissed as he reached over and grasped her chin between his fingers before he let his hand slide down her throat. His cool, long fingers wrapped around her throat as he leaned even closer.

"You're lying, Eva. I can see it in your eyes. You're hiding things from me. This needs to come to an end. So, why don't you just spit it out before it chokes you?" He said lowly and she swallowed hard against his hand as her breathing quickened. She couldn't tell him; not when he had that look in his eyes.

"I have nothing to say." She almost whimpered and his snarl was enough to make her cringe. He was right; she was a terrible liar. When had he become so good at reading her?

"Sure you don't. Do you think I'm an idiot, woman? You never say things just to say them. Should I start guessing?" Sweeney asked and Eva's panic increased.

"There's nothing to-…"

"Did something happen while I was in prison?" He asked her, completely ignoring her words.

"No-…""

"Is it about my shop?" He asked and she frowned.

"What about your shop?" She asked confused and the barber bit his tongue.

"I am just guessing here-…"

"Is there something I should know about your shop?" she cut him off and he huffed.

"I am the one asking the questions. Did you lie to me about Turpin last time?' he asked the question he had been craving to ask for days.

"What? Are you still thinking about that? You're impossible! It's ridiculous to even think that! The world does not spin around you, B-Sweeney." She quickly corrected herself.

"Then it's about that boy of yours." He answered slowly, trying to keep his anger at bay and Eva stopped breathing.

"N-no-…"

"It's yours, isn't it? You didn't adopt him. You slept with someone and you gave birth to his child." The barber continued and Eva wanted to laugh bitterly at the irony of his words.

"You could not be more wrong-…"

"What am I wrong about?!" he snapped suddenly as he quickly pushed her away from him and stood up, "I have to be right about this. What else could you possibly be hiding?" He spat as jealousy started clouding his mind. She was meant to give herself only to him. Not to anyone else. She was his. Even if he wasn't with her, she was his. _His own._

"Stop it." Eva whispered calmly as she refused to meet his eye.

"Look at me…" Sweeney started but a small sleepy voice cut him off.

Oliver had appeared in the room and was now eagerly walking towards his mother.

"Momma!" he almost squealed as he bounced on the bed and he was quickly enveloped in her arms.

"Hello, darling. What are you doing awake?" she asked and she stole a glance towards Sweeney only to find him staring openly at Oliver's face with an intense expression.

"I wanted to know if you woke up." The child said as he rubbed his eye.

"I am fine. I'll be fine. Why don't you go back to bed?" Eva wanted to remove Oliver from Sweeney's presence, for now he was looking at the child with wide eyes. Something akin to recognition along with realization was evident in his eyes as his burning gaze followed the child out of the room. The barber took a few steps towards the door so he could look at the boy until he disappeared in his room. He slowly turned to Eva.

"Where's that picture I gave you?" he asked hoarsely and Eva's eyes widened.

"What do you need that for?" She asked, or better whispered.

"I asked where the bloody picture is!" He barked as he walked around the bed to her night stand. He wretched it open, ignoring her fearful gaze and his hand frantically groped around for the frame. His now cold hands grabbed the frame and he forcefully pulled it out from the drawer.

"What are you doing?" Eva almost whimpered as he stared at the man's face-his face- with black, stormy eyes before he let go of the picture to take a few steps back. His impossibly dark eyes locked with her terrified ones and he forgot to breathe as every piece of the puzzle connected right in front of his eyes.

"He's mine, isn't he? The boy is mine...Oh, my God." He rasped and Eva couldn't speak, in fact, she couldn't move at all. All she could do was stare at him as for a moment he swayed on his feet before he grabbed his coat and left her house with a slam of the front door, leaving her cold and numb despite her high fever.

The truth was out at last and she didn't even have to speak one, single word. He knew and he would hate her for it. She just knew it.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. So, what do you think? Did you like it or not? Please review and let me know!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello, loves. I apologize for the wait but I didn't have time to write at all these days.**

**I want to thank: deathroman13, KMN91, Labyrinth Fan 23, ForeverACharmedOne, TinkerbellxO, Deception is Decepticon, xBelekinax, Makrciana, Amelia Badguy, AdaYuki and LittleSoralo. Thank you all for your reviews and support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Eva's eyes opened when she felt the bed dip next to her. She sat up alarmed, but she sighed in relief once she realized that it was Oliver . She smiled at him as he moved around on the bed until he was lying comfortingly in her arms.

"Can't sleep?" she asked quietly as she moved back against the bed.

"Thunder." His small voice explained and Eva rubbed his back in circles.

"No worries, darling. It'll pass." She murmured and it was silence for a while.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?" Eva replied without opening her eyes and she felt Oliver shift next to her.

"Why don't I have a papa?" Eva's eyes opened with a start.

"Of course you have a papa, sweetheart." She said quietly and he looked up at her curiously.

"Then where is he? The other children asked me where he is." He answered.

"What other children?" Eve asked.

"Mrs. Darcy's nephew and his sister." Oliver said with a grimace.

"You don't like them?"

"No…they sometimes laugh at me because I'm smaller than them." The little boy pouted and Eva kissed his hair.

"I've told you not to listen to what other people say. And of course you have a father. He's just…not here right now." Eva said slowly.

"When will he be back?" Oliver's eyes were shining with delight at her words.

"I don't know, Oliver." Eva shook her head.

"Is he lost like I got lost in the park?" Oliver asked and she bit her lip.

"Yes…I think he is." She answered quietly. Oliver seemed to think over it for a while before he nodded and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly after. Eva didn't.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Several days later…_

Eva had intended on taking out the garbage when Mr. Logan arrived at the store, but he found her staring across the street instead. He approached her and looked at her.

"What are you doing out here, child?" he asked and she jumped, a yelp on her lips as she looked at him.

"Oh, Christ! You scared me, sir. I didn't hear you coming."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Why are you staring at it?" He pointed towards the direction of the pie shop.

"I…it's just…I haven't seen any movement in there for quite sometime now. I am curious." Eva admitted and the old man looked at the shop.

"Yes…It is quite bizarre indeed. Worried about your friend, the barber?' Mr. Logan asked and Eva turned to him shocked.

"I…no. I am just curious." She sputtered and the old man chuckled, a rare thing for him.

"If you are so keen on finding out, perhaps you should go and look, but if you ask me the shop seems like it's closed. Perhaps they left." He said with a shrug before he headed for his own shop.

Eva's eyes widened at Mr. Logan's words and she once again turned to stare at the building in question. No signs of life except from the faint smoke that came from the chimney occasionally.

Perhaps she should go and find out what exactly was going on…Perhaps she should master up the courage to talk to him if he wasn't going to.

But what if there was no one there? The question would torment her for several hours until nightfall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The stairs were slippery from the rain as Eva walked up to the door. She held on the iron rail, not wanting to fall just because of her silly shoes. Once she arrived at his door, his very much…open door, she frowned. She pushed the door open and the bell jingled noisily above her head as she took a few steps further inside the barbershop. It was empty and unkempt. The bed was unmade and Todd's desk was a mess. Stains of crimson liquid marred the wooden floorboards and Eva grimaced at the image.

"What…?" she leaned down and touched one of the red stains before she stood up in alarm.

"Blood…" she murmured as she reached for her handkerchief to wipe at her finger. She looked around the room once more before she swallowed and bit the inside of her cheek hard.

What the hell had happened? Where was he? Whose blood was that?

Her eyes frantically searched for an answer in the abandoned room before she felt her stomach churn at the blood and the mere smell of it. She quickly shut her eyes and turned away from the sight. She walked out of the room and shut the door as quietly as possible. She leaned against it for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

She was not worried. That's what she kept repeating to herself. He was the one who had walked away. He was the one who hadn't tried to contact her so whatever had happened to him was well deserved.

_Liar._ Her inner voice said suddenly, ruining her perfect, guiltless thoughts.

_You do worry. Just go downstairs and look._ The voice hissed and Eva swallowed hard.

She pushed away from the door, thankful of the fact that no one was around in the street so late. She walked down the stairs quietly and arrived at the side door of the pie shop. No light. She took a deep breath and tried to open the door. No luck. It was locked. She sighed and let go of the dirty doorknob before her eye caught a side window. She looked around once again. If anyone caught her they'd think she was trying to break in to steal. Pushing that possibility to the back corner of her mind she headed for the window. She placed her hands against the glass and moved them downwards. Her eyes widened in surprised when she realized that the window was half open. She pushed it open and it creaked loudly, causing her to wince. Once it was fully open she jumped in, landing on the kitchen floor, near a table. She straightened and looked around.

Half empty plates of pies were all over the counter and floor was thrown everywhere. The atmosphere was thick and humid as Eva walked around the kitchen and into the empty parlor. Where was the baker? The boy?

Frustrated, she turned to walk away when something caught her attention. Long stairs were situated a few steps away to her right. She looked around for a candle and when she found one she lighted it. She placed it in front of her, wondering what she was still doing there.

She took a deep breath and started walking down the stairs. The metal door that led to the dark room was half open and she opened it slowly, her hand trembling slightly. She brought the candle in front of her and her eyes tried to see clearly in the dim light. All she could see was a large oven that its fire had long died out. She swallowed hard and looked to her right. She wouldn't have seen the shadow if something hadn't glimmered in the dark because of her candle. She took a few steps closer and then she saw him.

"Oh, my God!" She exclaimed, but Sweeney's figure didn't move at the sound of her voice. Only a finger moved spasmodically as he had his hands around his knees and his head buried against them. His shirt sleeves were covered in the same crimson color she had seen upstairs in his room. She froze. He was breathing because she could see a stray lock of his hair moving with every exhale of breath. Her hand tightened around the candle as she came even closer to him. She would have leaned down and touch him if it hadn't been for her foot tripping over something metallic. She didn't have time to catch herself and she fell down hard on her bottom, still clutching the candle.

"Jesus." She winced as she looked down to find what had caused her fall. And then she saw it; it was one of his razors. It was surprisingly clean and shiny contrary to its master. She put it next to her and raised herself up on her knees. She looked up at the barber's head and she almost cried out from fright when she saw him looking at her, his dark eyes shining in the dark. His gaze swept over her form before he turned his face away from hers in resignation. Eva swallowed hard and stayed where she was for a while.

"What happened?" she heard herself ask, but the man in front of her didn't answer. He simply leaned his head against his knees again and remained there unmoving. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard in the shadows.

"Sweeney, this is not funny. What happened in here? Where are the others?" she asked again, unnerved by his impassiveness. No answer.

"Are you hurt? Why is there blood?" She asked instead, hoping to get a reply. None came.

Eva started getting scared and annoyed. Something was very wrong. She expected him to at least shout at her, to call her a liar, to tell her to leave…or at least tell her he was alright. Her hand twitched on her lap and before she had time to think over her actions she had placed her it on his forearm. He tensed under her touch and she could feel his icy skin beneath her fingertips. He was rigid and hard like wood under her palm and his extremely cold skin worried her. She ignored the blood staining his shirt and moved her hand upwards to his shoulder. She hesitated for a moment before she finally found the will to touch the back of his head. Her warm fingers threaded through his hair and when she thought that he would lean into her touch he jerked under her hand, his entire body stiffening even more at the gentle caress.

"Get away from me, Eva. For the love of God, get away from me." His voice was raspy and breathless and Eva felt cold at the sound of it. Her hand stilled into his locks and it was then that she realized that even his hair was covered in blood. Her heart thumped wildly against her ribcage and she pulled her hand back as she stared at him in alarm. The desire to flee at his request was there, but when he raised his head to look at her again something stomped on her instinct to walk away. Despite her better judgment she stayed where she was with her wide eyes staring back at him.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. As you might have understood this is a different take on the film's end. I had to change it to fit my story so…sorry for that. Good news is that our barber is alive. :)**

**So, please review and I'll try to update very soon. Please?**

**Xxx Lina**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So sorry for the terribly long wait, loves! I hope the chapter makes up for it.**

**I want to thank**_**: KMN91, Deception is Decepticon, ForeverACharmedOne, deathroman13, TinkerbellxO, Tell me these words are a lie, Labyrinth Fan 23, AmeliaBadguy, Ms. Imaginative, AdaYuki, Makrciana and BootsJim.**_

**Thank you all so much for your support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The gurgling sound of the sewers was the only thing heard between them as Eva remained still as a statue on her knees in front of the barber. She could feel the cold blade of his razor right next to her knee and a shiver went up her spine at its frostiness. She swallowed hard and looked at Sweeney's head which was lowered, resting against his knees again. He hadn't made another sound and she had an impression that he didn't even had a clue that she was still there with him. He seemed lost in his own world. She took the time to once again look at him over, trying to understand what had happened that night. The house and the shop were empty; she was sure of that. Then…it was only two ways to explain the blood that was everywhere. One, someone had attacked them and the others left, leaving Sweeney behind. Two, the barber himself had killed-…

_No!_ She thought fiercely as she looked at the large metallic oven and unconsciously hugged herself.

_Why would he do something like that?_

Her frantic eyes searched the bake house and a lump formed in her throat when she saw the line of blood that trailed from the door to the oven, just a few feet away from them. Someone had dragged a body there. Her heartbeat sped up and she closed her eyes tightly as the more she looked, the stronger the urge to vomit became.

_What are you still doing here?_ Her instinct screamed at her, but she was frozen on the spot.

"Get out." Sweeney's hoarse voice forced her to open her eyes and look at his curled up form.

"N-not until you tell me what happened." She said shakily, hoping, no _begging_ him to give her an explanation other than the one she had already given to herself.

"Get. Out." He seethed and she saw his bloodied hands curling into fists around the fabric of his trousers.

"No." She shook her head stubbornly.

"Get out, Eva!" His voice gained volume and she visibly flinched.

"I said no! What in God's name did you do, Ben?" Her own voice seemed louder and his snarled as he hurled himself at her and grabbed a tight hold of her upper arm, effectively pulling her to her feet.

"Don't call me that! Get out! Get away from me!" He barked at her, his eyes feral and his hold rough on her until he pushed her harshly towards the door. She caught her self in time to see him clutching his arm in pain. Her eyes widened in alarm despite her fear.

"W-what happened to your arm?" she whispered and his cold eyes turned to her.

"None of your business." He hissed, but she took a few steps closer to him nonetheless.

"Please tell me what happened." She pleaded as she came to stand in front of him, completely ignoring the clear signs of his anger.

"You know what happened." His agitated reply was low.

"No, I don't-…"

"You lying little bitch!" he snarled at her and she gasped at his attack, "What are you trying to do? Offer me absolution? I do not need anything from you! What makes you think that I want _anything_ you have to offer? I have nothing to give you back! Don't you understand? Nothing!" He was breathing heavily as more of his blood ran down his arm and onto the already filthy floor.

"I never lied-…"

"Liar! Of course you did! You hid my child from me! You made me believe that he wasn't mine!"

"I had no choice!" she fired back.

"There's _always_ a choice!" He growled and she could feel tears burning the back of her eyes.

"Let me help with your arm." Her voice shook and his furious, disbelieving eyes fell on her.

"I don't need your help. Don't you understand? I killed her!" He took menacing steps towards her and she backed up against the wall, her eyes wide.

"I killed them." he murmured as he looked down at himself, "Get out." He repeated quietly as he turned from her and grabbed hold of his hair as he started pacing up and down, his boots splashing loudly on the blood, making Eva cringe.

She looked at his stiff back and her breaths came out with difficulty. She should follow his command and leave, never look back. So, why wasn't she doing so? Why couldn't she walk away from him? He just admitted that he killed people. H

He had said he wanted nothing to do with her. It seemed like all the logic in her head left her and she could only see the blood running down his arm, staining his clothes. She could almost pretend that it was only his blood alone on him and the floor.

"Why?" she asked quietly and he stopped pacing, realizing that she was still there.

"Because I had to." He said as he once again clutched at his arm, his face screwing up in pain.

"That's not true."

"I had no choice." He was quite breathless.

"There's always a choice. You said it yourself." She whispered and he swirled around to face her.

"Shoving my words back in my face, are you? Seems like I'm not the only lunatic in here, Eva… You must be too… Why else would you still be here?" His words were getting weaker the more he spoke and only a few seconds after his speech his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the only thing he saw was darkness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He felt cold and his back ached as he lay sprawled on the sticky floor, but his head was supported by warm supple flesh. His brow furrowed, but he didn't open his eyes. Maybe this was hell, for his arm was burning from time to time. A painful moan escaped his raw throat and he squeezed his eyes shut when the burning stopped momentarily.

"I am sorry. I know it hurts, but it was to be cleaned." He heard the all too familiar voice murmur and he exhaled through his nose in self hatred. What was she still doing there? Petting him like a child with one hand in his dirty hair and the other dabbing on the long open wound on his arm.

"I found some gin so, it'll have to do for now." Her voice was choked up but he refused to speak, to give her any consolation. How could he do that when he hated himself? He pressed his mouth firmly shut and bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood as she kept tending to him.

Now, he could feel a soaked cloth running over his face, cooling his skin. Eva sensed his body relaxing and she kept the cloth to his forehead as she supported his head on her lap. The room was cold and she knew that she couldn't keep him there for long. Anyone could come and find them in this state and she couldn't leave him behind. She _couldn't_. She was insane; that much was clear even to her. Hiding a murderer is not the cleverest thing to do, but she knew he'd never hurt her; not with Oliver in the house.

_Are you sure?_ Her inner voice asked and she inhaled sharply, her hand shaking as she pressed it on his arm for the twentieth time in hope of stopping the blood. A tear escaped her right eye and rolled down her freezing cheek as she looked down at him, wondering what had happened to the man she had met all those years ago. She loved that man, she was proud of that man and she was ashamed to say that she loved and the man he had become. Perhaps it was because of her hope that someday he'd show her that he was still the person she had known back in that cell.

After sometime, she managed to make the bleeding stop and he exhaled a breath of relief when she stopped prodding his arm. He relaxed slightly and then reached around with his good hand for the bottle of gin next to her leg.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as he brought the bottle to his lips and took a long sip. The alcohol burned his throat, but he didn't make a sound. His eyes avoided hers and focused on the bottle instead, studying it as he rested it on his stomach.

"Give me that! It'll make you sick." She said, but he didn't respond. He let her take the bottle from him without a fight.

"So, you're not talking to me? Perhaps I should leave you here like this then." She said just to get a response out of him. It didn't work.

"Is that what you want? To be left alone in here to rot?" She asked, her voice rising and she could tell from the severe pursing of his lips that he was getting angry and extremely annoyed.

"If you wanted that you should have never left prison then." She added and this time she did get a response; a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and he cursed under his breath before he looked away. He huffed angrily and rolled away from her lap in retaliation. Eva blinked down at him and sighed.

"Very mature." She said quietly as she corked the bottle of gin.

"Why don't you just leave me the _fuck_ alone then?" He hissed callously and she briefly looked away from him.

"Because I can't and you better get used to it." She responded before she stood up and offered him her hand. He looked at it with a snarl for several moments until he curled his fingers around hers and allowed her to pull him up to his feet.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Did you like it? I hope you did. Any ideas of what might happen next? Please review and tell me.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello everyone. Another chapter here for you. Hope you like it.**

**I want to thank: KMN91, AdaYuki, Deception is Decepticon, ForeverACharmedOne, Labyrinth Fan 23, TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax, Tell me those words are a lie, deathroman13, BootsJim and Makrciana.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Eva managed to close the door after she had positioned the bloodied barber on her favorite chair. She locked it firmly and only then did she notice the blood on her hands. She inhaled sharply and quickly looked away from her shaking limbs. She looked towards Oliver's room and she saw darkness. He was still asleep, thankfully. She walked back to the parlor and she found Sweeney staring at his arm intently. She had tried to wipe his face from the blood but she hadn't been very successful since he still had beads of it on his forehead, just under his hair. He was deathly pale and he was shaking uncontrollably. His clothes were a complete mess and he was certainly staining her cozy chair with red liquid.

Trying to ignore the seriousness of what she was doing, she kneeled in front of him and started unbuttoning his jacket. He was not helping her complete the task and she snapped.

"Move your arms!" she suddenly snipped at him and his eyes snapped up to hers, as if he had just woken from a dream. He removed his arm from one sleeve, but groaned in pain when she pulled the clothing from his hurt arm. His soaked shirt was then revealed to her and she felt her stomach churn for the hundredth time that night at the sight. She placed his jacket on a nearby chair and then stood up.

"I'll bring you something to wear. Please, remove your shirt." She said quietly before she walked away.

She went to her room and started looking through her deceased husband's clothes. She found a shirt and on her way out she checked on Oliver. He was sleeping with his head buried under the covers. The sight of him gave her courage and peace so she shut his door and returned to the parlor.

"You do not have the intention of helping, don't you?" she asked with a sigh when she realized that he hadn't removed his shirt.

"Bugger off, Eva! I can't move my bloody arm!" He spat hoarsely and she cringed at the reprimand.

"Fine." She placed the clean shirt unceremoniously on his lap before she opened a drawer. She pulled a pair of scissors from inside and approached him.

"What are you-…" His eyes widened when she cut his shirt in shreds and removed it from his person.

"There. Now it's gone." She stated while he looked at her angrily.

"That…" A sharp pain went through him as he started talking, "That was my only shirt." He seethed and she shrugged.

"I just gave you another."

"I do not want it!" He hissed ungratefully and she swallowed hard.

"Then you stay bare. Your choice."

"I am not wearing your husband's shirt!" he said lowly.

"How do you know it's his? And frankly, I don't think you have a choice." She said quite boldly.

Sweeney shut his mouth tightly and turned away from her.

"I'll bring water for your arm." She said as she walked out of the room. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes at his harshness. It was as if he wanted her to leave him to die alone. Well, she wasn't doing that. Even if she wanted she couldn't and he just couldn't get it into his thick head. She sniffed loudly and grabbed a bowl. She filled it with water and then took a small hand towel. She hesitated in the doorway for a moment, but walked in anyway.

He looked up at her and she could see resignation in his eyes as he held out his arm for her to clean. Without talking, she kneeled in front of him again and started pressing the wet cloth onto his wound. He hissed and his hand jerked in her hold, but he remained silent.

"How did this happen anyway?" she whispered, looking up at him expectantly.

"It doesn't matter." He said quickly through gritted teeth.

"Really? I think it does. Tell me who did this and I'll congratulate them myself." She said just out of spite. Did he really need to act so meanly?

"Oh, but you can't, pet. They're all dead remember?" he sneered and her hand stilled on his arm. Her intake breath was not missed by him and he scowled deeply.

"I don't remember anyway." He mumbled at last and she frowned.

"I'm sorry?" She was confused.

"I said, I don't remember who…did this." He repeated slowly and she blinked.

"You don't remember?"

"Are you deaf, woman?" He snarled and she shook her head dumbly.

She carried on in silence after that, trying to decipher what his words meant. He didn't remember what had happened? How he had killed…those people? He just knew that he did? Her head was throbbing as she pulled the cloth away to look at the deep slash. The wound was deep and uneven and she knew that she had to cover it soon or it'd get infected. She moved back and walked away in silence. She had a couple of bandages in her room.

"It needs stitches." He deadpanned once she had returned.

"What?" she asked wide eyed.

"It needs stitches. It's too deep." He said calmly though his breathing was labored, probably from the pain.

"Stitches? I don't do stitches." She stated quickly and he breathed through his nose.

"Why ever not?" he asked uninterested.

"I just can't." she said and he leaned back in the chair.

"Then it stays like his. Just bandage it."

"You can do it with your good hand." She suggested.

"I can't, you stupid chit." He opened his eyes and showed her his shaking hand.

"Then…perhaps later. After you sleep." She said as she took his hand and started wrapping the bandage around it.

"Whatever." He muttered as he turned his head away from her and stared at her fireplace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eva couldn't sleep. She kept turning in her bed since she had arrived in her room. She didn't know if the worry she felt for Sweeney was right or not. She had helped him and let him stay in her house. But how could she not? She couldn't turn her back to the father of her child now, could she? She couldn't forget the past, she couldn't let go of him because she loved him. A stupid thing to feel after everything that had happened, but she couldn't help it. He hadn't even mentioned Oliver, but she knew that he wouldn't until forced to do so. She wondered what had happened to his daughter and…his wife. He had said something earlier that night.

"_I don't need your help. Don't you understand? I killed her!"_

Who exactly did he mean? Mrs. Lovett? Or someone else?

Eva sighed and buried her face in her pillow. She didn't know what to think or feel anymore. She had wanted to stay with him when she had helped him lie on the couch, but he had ignored her to the point of crying. She didn't want to look even more ridiculous so, she had left him alone, trying to ignore his painful whimpers and moans. The last thing she needed was to hear more of his ungrateful words.

Still, she worried that he had developed a fever. She had tried to check on him, but he had yanked her hand away from her forehead like it had burned him. Her pride was wounded enough as it was. Perhaps it would be better to leave him alone for a little while. With that thought, she stood up from her bed and made her way to Oliver's room. She slipped into bed with him and let his baby smell calm her enough to fall into a light slumber.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was woken up hours later by a small hand shaking her hand.

"Mommy! Wake up! There's a man in our couch and he's crying and groaning!" Oliver's little voice was excited and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"What?" She was too sleepy.

"Mr. Todd's in our couch! The man who had made me dinner that night you were sick, momma!" Oliver explained.

"I know, Ollie. Mr. Todd is sick and he has to stay here for a while. Is that alright?" she asked as she smoothed back his brown hair.

"Alright." The boy nodded and Eva smiled.

"He doesn't have anyone?" Oliver asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"I am afraid so, darling." She said quietly as she stood from the bed and headed for the parlor.

Oliver hesitated before he darted after her on his small legs.

Once she entered the parlor she saw the barber writhing on the couch, his brow glistening with sweat.

"Oh my…" she whispered as she rushed to his side. His eyes opened as soon as she placed her hand on his face.

"It burns…Eva, it burns." He gasped as he held his arm.

Her wide eyes looked down at the bloodied bandage and she knew that she had to stitch his arm.

"Take the boy from here!" His sudden snarl surprised her and she gasped. She turned to see Oliver looking at the blood with wide eyes.

"Come on, Ollie. You need to go back to bed." She said as she took his small hand and led him away from the parlor.

"Will he die?" The little boy asked and Eva shook her head.

"I don't think so, honey. It takes more than that to kill him." She murmured the last sentence.

"What?" The child asked with an adorable frown.

"Nothing. Go to your room now." She said and he complied, shutting the door behind him.

When she returned, Sweeney was sitting up on the couch an angry scowl on his pale face.

"Why was in here?" The barber asked hoarsely and she tensed up.

"He happened to hear you crying and he saw you." She said as she sat next to him and took his hand in hers.

"He shouldn't have." He spat and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Is the notion of him being yours so disgusting to you?" She dared to ask as she unwrapped the bandage and started applying water on the cut again.

"Isn't it to you?" He asked instead with a glare and she paused to look up at his clammy face. Beads of sweat were formed on his upper lip from the pain he was in and he didn't look as intimidating as before.

"No, you know it's not." She answered mildly and he scowled.

"You truly are stupid then." He stated as he looked away.

"Thank you. Perhaps you'll allow this stupid person to stitch your bloody arm then!" she snapped offended and that made him look at her.

"You said you can't." he said.

"Can you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she pushed his hand away and stood.

"No." he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Then I'll have to do it. I won't have you bleed all over my parlor floor." She said angrily as she tried to fight back the upcoming tears.

"Well, of course." Was his sarcastic reply as she left to get what she needed for the stitches.

When she returned, she attended to his wound in silence, not really in the mood to argue more with him. He was silent too, seemingly lost in his own world. Only when she needle pierced his skin for the first time did he cry out in shock.

"For the love of God, woman! Warn me first!" He barked and she jumped, her hand pausing.

"Sorry…"

"I need some alcohol." He continued, but she ignored him, "That hurts!" he seethed as he tried very hard to keep his arm still.

"I don't have any alcohol." She said as she passed the needle through his skin for the third time.

"How can you not have any alcohol?" He hissed as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I never needed it." She tightened her hold around his arm to keep him still, "Stay still."

"I said it hurts! I can't stand still, you stupid-…"

"Don't even dare call me that again because I'm stopping." She threatened.

"Good. Stop then, _stupid little nit_." He snarled and she pursed her lips.

"No, I won't. I like seeing you in pain." She said as she continued.

As she carried on he kept muttering and cursing and she even heard the word '_bitch'_ coming out of his mouth, but he remained perfectly still. She smirked at that and he noticed.

"What are you smiling for, my pet?" His voice was tired, but sharp all the same.

"Nothing of great consequence." She responded as she finished stitching the cut. It wasn't so bad after all. She pulled back and admired her work.

"I think it'll suffice." She said and he groaned as the excruciating pain finally came to a halt. He released a shaky breath and leaned back in the couch. A cool cloth found its way onto his forehead and he opened his eyes to see Eva leaning over him. He moved her hand away and held the cloth to his head with his good hand.

"You're excused." He stated rather gruffly and she gasped at his arrogance.

"Excused? Excused? From where? My own parlor?" She was enraged by his rather petulant behavior.

"What did you want me to say? Thank you?" He asked as he glared right back. She always had the ability to rile him up; in every sense of the word.

"Nothing. I want you to say nothing, you ungrateful bastard." She replied spitefully before she turned and walked out of the parlor, her ebony hair billowing behind her like a dark halo.

"Damn." The barber hissed into the silence as he bit his lower lip hard, his eyes staring longingly after her. He didn't know how long he could keep up his façade of hate towards her.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Liked it or not? Please tell me with a review. Please?**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! XD**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: See? A quicker update this time. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas!**

**Now, I want to thank: deathroman, Amelia Badguy, TinkerbellxO, ForeverACharmedOne, AdaYuki, DiaDeLosMuertos, Makrciana, KMN91, peaches and Labyrinth Fan 23. Thank you all for your comments and support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Sweeney sat on Eva's chair with a blanket on his lap and a glass of gin in his hand. His eyes stared hard into the fire as he traced the glass's rim with a long pale finger. He was restless that night like the night before. He just couldn't sleep anymore. The couch seemed more than inviting, but every time he lay down on it he would remember the last time he had sat there with Eva. She had been changing the bandage on his cut and she had stared at him intently enough for him to snap at her angrily. His sharp words had earned him a slap and the sight of Eva's watering eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed. He loathed himself more than ever. He just couldn't control his temper with her. Not after she had kept Oliver from him. Now he couldn't stand the sight of the boy. And no, not because he didn't want him, but because he knew that he would never be good enough for him. Not after so many years. Not after…

He looked down at his arm and flexed his muscles, hard enough to hurt. He took another sip from the gin; the gin that he had managed to find after a little research in Eva's cupboard late one night. He hadn't been able to lock eyes with her after that incident. She would help him with his arm, she'd feed him, but she no longer tried to converse with him. And he couldn't blame her. He wouldn't talk to himself too. It was getting harder to stay away from her and the boy. He chuckled bitterly to himself. Who would believe that he would crave human touch? Especially with a child. He had loathed Mrs. Lovett's little helper, but he couldn't say the same for Oliver. Oliver; with his sweet little face and pouty lips that very much resembled his own when he was young.

He shook his head and stood up from the warm chair. He needed more gin. He walked barefoot to the kitchen, half wondering if anyone had noticed the closed shop back in Fleet Street. Of course they had, but did they care that its inhabitants seemed to be missing? Probably not. They hadn't been so likeable, had they? Sweeney snorted.

"Likeable…that's a nice joke…" he mumbled as passed by Eva's room only to find that the door was ajar. He made to continue down the hall towards the kitchen but he paused. He wanted to see her.

He carefully peeked through the gap and his eyes finally found her curled on her bed with the sheets wrapped tightly around her. He was tall enough to see that she was holding a handkerchief to her nose. She had been crying. Again.

His entire body stiffened at the realization and his shoulders tensed. His fingers curled tightly around his empty glass as he gazed at her shaking shoulders. He turned his eyes away and he intended to leave her alone, but the rustle of sheets stopped him. His gaze turned to her and he almost gasped when he saw her again. She had turned on her back and she was staring at the ceiling. Her hair was falling on the pillow, framing her face nicely and he felt his mouth slackening at the sight. She was lovely and…extremely mad at him.

"Could you close the door, please?" she spoke quietly and his eyes widened a fraction. She had noticed him.

He narrowed his eyes and instead of doing as she asked, he pushed the door fully opened in order to enter. He shut it behind him softly, not wanting to disturb Oliver who was sleeping in the next room.

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked confused as she sat up on the bed and his eyes involuntarily darted to her collarbone and down her chest.

"I heard you right and well, Eva. I did shut the door, didn't I?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow and she huffed.

"I wanted you out of the door. Not inside my room." She stated clearly, but her voice wavered a little.

"Is that so? So you could cry freely again?" he asked curiously and her features darkened with anger.

"You've been spying on me now?"

"Spying? I have ears and eyes. It is hard to believe that after so many years in prison you'd cry over something like this. Over me, if I dare say so." He continued to regard her carefully.

"Get out. Just…just get out." She whispered as she turned her back to him and hugged her pillow, wishing Oliver was there to cuddle with her. She didn't hear him moving for a while, but after a few seconds she heard his footsteps and her eyes widened in shock when she felt the bed dip behind her. She heard the thud of his glass hitting the solid surface of her nightstand and the she felt his hard body sliding up behind hers. His good arm snaked under her body and her breath left her as his injured one wrapped itself around her waist, coming to rest on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathless as she fought hard not to bring her own hands on top of his.

"Hush." He murmured gruffly as he buried his nose in her neck and inhaled her scent deeply, like an animal sniffing its mate. Eva froze in his arms and stiffened at his strange gesture. Maybe he had a fever again?

When his lips grazed her neck she had enough.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she turned her head, trying to lock eyes with him, but he avoided her gaze and focused on her parted lips instead.

"Shut up, Eva." He muttered as his hand left her stomach to trail her lips instead.

"Shut up? Since when do I have to listen to you, you git!" she asked aghast and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Git? You've never called me that before."

"There's always a first time for everything." she said with narrowed eyes, "And why do you keep touching me?" she asked as she then noticed his fingers on her face, "Weren't you the one pushing me away and calling me stupid?"

"But you are stupid, pet." He stated rather annoyed.

"What!" she snapped as she started squirming in his arms, trying to get away from his clinging form.

"You never shut up." He said as he struggled to keep her close. She squirmed more wildly against him and at one specific twist of her body he cried out in pain.

"Bloody hell, woman!" He fumed as he held his wounded arm and twisted his lower body away from her kicking legs that had just connected with his crotch. Realizing where exactly she had just hit him, she flushed bright red and stopped moving. He pulled up his sleeve and checked the bandaged cut before he looked at her accusingly.

"I'm sorry for that." She said quietly as she moved closer to take a look. Sweeney send her a look.

"Only for that?" he asked as he looked pointedly at his crotch.

"Okay for that too." She muttered embarrassed, "But that doesn't give you the right to-…"

"To what? To touch you? Hmm? You forget who you are, Eva." He said in a low voice as he started leaning towards her again.

"Who am I?"

"You're my son's mother. Or is that a lie too?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Of course it's not a lie! Even questioning me about this is an insult." She was beyond angry.

"You still don't understand, Eva. I've been lied to so many times that I just…I just don't trust anyone anymore." He said quietly as she quieted down and he started playing with a lock of her hair.

"That's not my fault. I can't trust you either." She whispered and he paused to look down at her.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! After all that I've done for you…" she trailed off as he allowed her to roll away from him, "Have you any idea what will happen if someone finds out what you did?" she asked as she faced away from him.

"I know. I didn't ask you to do-…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Don't try to be the saint in this! Don't you dare tell me you wanted to die that day because if you wanted it you would have done it instead of sitting alone among all that blood." She finished breathing heavily.

"I didn't know what I wanted. I still don't." he spoke hoarsely and she swallowed hard.

"I know what I wanted. I didn't want you to die. Not because of me." She said still facing the wall and not him.

"It wouldn't be because of you. It's not everything about you." He snapped as he sat up on the bed and glared at her back.

"I know that. It's never about me. It never was about me. I know that, alright! I know what I was and what I am!" she cried as she stood up from the bed and faced him.

"What are you, Eva?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"A distraction. That's what I am." She spat as she turned away from him and headed for the door. He was behind her before she even had the chance to take a few steps and grabbed her arms. He turned her around and glared at her.

"Don't ever say that again. Do you understand me?" His voice was dark and low.

"Why not? It's what I am. What I was because I'll not be that anymore." She stiffened in his grasp as he glared down at her.

"Shut your mouth, Eva. You say too many foolish things."

"I am not bloody stupid! But of course I am not too sharp either. If I was I'd no longer associate myself with you." She hissed up at him and something inside him broke at her words.

"Really? I am not good enough for you, am I, pet?" he sneered down at her.

"No, you're not. You said so once yourself."

"That's too bad because me is all you're going to get." His grip on her tightened possessively.

"What-…"

"Shut up! You know nothing, Eva. Nothing of what I've been through. You've no idea what I feel. "

"That's because you never let me in!" she shrieked at him and he clasped a hand around her mouth.

"I do not want to let you in! Now shut up! The boy's sleeping next door." He hissed.

"Why do you care? And why can't you let me in?"

"Because you won't be able to bear what I have inside me. Because you cannot understand!" he whispered harshly at her, but his whisper was louder than any shout he could have produced, "And that boy happens to be mine."

"I can't understand if you don't show me." She whispered as a lone tear made its way down her cheek, her heart fluttering at his acknowledgement of their son.

"I don't want to." He murmured as he wiped her tear away and leaned down close to her. Eva watched as his lips came closer and she turned her head away.

"No."

"Yes." He muttered as he turned her face towards him and enveloped her lips in a slow kiss. His arms went around her and pulled her close to him. One hand left her back and went to the nape of her neck. He wrapped his fingers around the hair there and pulled her head closer to him. He moaned at the contact and deepened the kiss as he walked her back against the nearest wall. His free hand trailed down her side and hitched her thigh up and around his waist in order to get closer to her. Eva pulled back from the kiss and gasped for breath.

"Wait-…We need to talk." She managed to say as his lips started roving down her neck, his hands rubbing down her sides.

"No more talking." He whispered between kisses as his hands caught hers and easily pulled her away from the wall and towards the bed. He wasn't particularly gentle that night and she was glad. She'd remember that night for quite a while if he ever chose to ignore her again.

**End of chapter 30**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Sorry for the wait but upcoming exams take most of my time and when they don't I am too tired to write. Hope you like the chapter.**

**I want to thank: Deception is Decepticon, TinkerbellxO, deathroman, KMN91, peaches, Makrciana, AdaYuki, -my-forgotten-rose-, Labyrinth Fan 23, ForeverACharmedOne and xBelekinax.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Awkward silence had fallen over the table as Eva sat with the barber and her son to eat dinner. She watched Oliver as he fumbled with his fork, looking at the beans in front of him with a look of disgust. She looked at Sweeney and noticed that the barber was watching Oliver too with a small smirk on his face. She dropped her fork and the barber turned his dark eyes to her. He frowned when he saw her snappish expression.

"Oliver, keep eating." She said as she tore her eyes away from Sweeney.

"But I ate enough."

"I said keep eating, young man. You're not leaving this table until your plate is clean." She said quietly.

"But I am saving space for the cake, mum." He said in his little nervous voice.

"No cake unless you eat your food." Eva said with finality as she forced a mouthful of beans in her mouth.

"But…but Mr. Todd hasn't finished his beans either! Won't he be eating any cake?" Oliver asked with a frown.

"Mr. Todd is a grown up. He can do as he pleases. Now, eat."

Sweeney realized that she was not very happy with him. He couldn't blame her really.

"But is he going to eat cake?"

"If he wants."

"Then why can't I do whatever I want?"

"Because little boys have to eat their food to grow up."

"Cake is food, mama." Oliver said stubbornly.

"Oliver…"

"Just give him some cake, Eva. It's not that important for him to eat the bloody beans." Sweeney cut in quietly and when she looked at him her eyes were murderous.

"I am sorry but I didn't ask your opinion." She snapped and he was taken aback.

"Come on now. Let the child have some cake." He insisted calmly.

"No. Not unless he eats."

"But I don't want beans. I want cake." Oliver chirped in, encouraged by Sweeney's words.

"Oliver…"

"Please?" The boy pouted and she sighed.

"Fine." She stood up and went to cut some cake for Oliver.

"They weren't that great anyway, Eva. The boy does have a reason for not eating them." Sweeney drawled and Oliver looked at him, while shaking his head in warning. He knew his mother wasn't in a very good mood.

Eva turned and looked at him angrily, "Well, I am sorry my cooking doesn't meet your expectations. Maybe next time you'd be so kind as to cook while I sit and knit." She snapped as she forcefully placed the plate of cake in front of Oliver.

"What's gotten into you, woman?" The barber suddenly snapped as he stood up, pushing his chair back.

"Insulting me isn't enough?" She snapped right back and he growled before he turned and stormed away.

Eva looked after him before she sighed in defeat.

"I guess _he_ won't be eating any cake after all." Oliver said between chewing and Eva would have laughed if she could.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eva was roused from her sleep when she heard her bedroom door closing. She groggily opened her eyes and waited for the footsteps she knew all too well. The bed moved like it did every night and soon she felt his cold hands encircling her form. One hand slid under her neck and the other went around her waist before he pulled her quietly into his chest. He slid his body close and sighed as if in relief as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Eva remained still, hoping that he hadn't understood that she was awake. This happened every night for the past two weeks. He would wait until she was asleep and then he would sneak into her room. Every night was the same routine and he seemed reluctant to break the habit. He would be gone by daylight and then he would act nonchalant.

That made her angry. Why couldn't he acknowledge her all the time and not only during the night? Was it so terrible that he wanted to be close to her?

She felt him relaxing behind her and she shuddered at the feeling of his hand rubbing circles upon her stomach.

She suddenly moved and his hand stilled while his entire body stiffened at the realization that she was awake.

"Am I good only when I am asleep then?" She asked quietly and he inhaled deeply behind her before he flexed his fingers around the fabric of her nightdress.

"No. _I_ am good enough when I am asleep." He murmured as he buried his face deeper in her neck and crushed her tightly to him, pushing his hips tightly to her back.

"You're wrong." She whispered in the darkness as she frowned. Wasn't she angry at him just a few seconds ago?

He didn't respond and she placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it. She was surprised when he turned his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"You didn't have any cake after all." She said quietly and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"I guess I didn't." He murmured and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She whispered.

"Don't." he cut her off sharply, "Don't apologize to me." He said hoarsely and she turned her head to look at him.

"Just because you never do it doesn't mean I can't."

"Eva…"

"I don't like hurting you, but I can't say the same about you." She accused and his eyes narrowed.

"I am not a man of many words and you know it."

"That's not always a good thing."

"No, it's not, but that's who I am."

"Then why can't you just accept me for what I am? You always tell me what to do, you call me stupid when I do not agree with you and now you're forbidding me to apologize for something that I believe I did wrong."

"I do accept who you are. For quite a while now." He muttered with a huff.

"No, you don't. And that's because you don't love me. You would if you did." Her voice cracked slightly and he stiffened behind her.

"Eva…don't say that." He murmured as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

She shook her head and turned away, rolling her body away from his but he was quick enough to follow her.

"How can you love me?" He whispered harshly into her ear as he pulled her close again and spoke lowly against her skin.

"I just can." She answered and he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck.

"You shouldn't." He murmured as he trailed kisses up and down her skin while she moaned softly.

"Why can't you?" She asked and he paused before he chuckled.

"You really are thick, pet." He said as he turned her around to face him in order to kiss her deeply on the lips. His hands disappeared into her locks and his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth. Eva parted her lips and he groaned.

"Why am I thick?" She asked against his lips and he groaned again, trying to re-establish their connection, but she pulled back.

"Say it." He said as his eyes bore into hers.

"Say what? You just called me thick. I don't think I should grand any request you may have." She said, but her hand was already combing through his hair.

"You are a lovely thickhead." He said as he managed to clasp her bottom lip between his lips.

"Not good enough." She said and then frowned. Was he being playful all of a sudden?

"You're _my_ lovely thickhead." He smirked as he trailed a hand down her neck to the cut of her nightdress before he slid it under the soft fabric.

"Since when?" She gasped as she arched into him further.

"Since the day I covered you with that bloody shirt." He said as he moved some hair behind her ear.

"You didn't like me that much at the time." She argued as his hand kept touching the top of her breast.

"Hmm…I didn't need to like you to notice you." He murmured as he let go of her hair to brush his finger down the length of the scar on her cheek.

Eva swallowed hard at that and her cheeks burned hot. His lips replaced his finger on her cheek and she drew in a shuddering breath. His hand left her breast and trailed down her stomach to settle on her hip.

"How was he?" He whispered as he pressed his cheek against hers. Eva frowned in confusion.

"Who?"

"Oliver…when he was born." He clarified quietly as he moved back to stare into her eyes.

"Oh." She was wide eyed, "Well…he was chubby and very pink." She laughed and his eyes softened at the sound.

"Pink?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…and with very few light brown hair." She said with a small smile while he nodded.

"Did he cry?" He softly asked as he kept looking at her face intently.

"Of course. He was quite loud in the first few months." She said quietly.

"What….what does he know about his father?" He asked hoarsely and she bit her lip.

"Nothing…I mean, I didn't know what to say to him. He just knows that he's away." Her voice was shaky.

"Has he been asking then?" He questioned softly and she nodded.

"I didn't know what to say to him when he did." She shook her head and looked away from him.

"Do you think that perhaps…he would be eager to know…me?" He ventured slowly, his voice laced with hesitation.

"I think so." She smiled lightly at him and he swallowed hard as he felt his throat going dry.

"Oh…Then perhaps he must find out sometime in the near future. Don't you think?" He murmured as he cleared his throat quite unsuccessfully.

"I do think that might be right." She answered, a little shocked by his suggestion.

Sweeney nodded and his mouth twitched to an almost smile before he leaned down to kiss her firmly on the lips. He pulled back and resumed his place behind her body by rolling her to her side.

"Thank you." He whispered before his gentle breath lulled her into sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was only two hours away when the door to the bedroom opened and a still awake Sweeney turned towards the sound of small feet tapping against the wood.

Oliver's wide brown eyes locked with the barber's darker ones and they both froze. Sweeney's arm was still wrapped around Eva's sleeping form and he slowly withdrew it at the sight of the boy. Oliver rubbed his eye with his small stuffed bear that seemed to have seen better days before he blinked questionably at the barber.

Sweeney moved towards the edge of the bed and motioned towards the space between him and Eva. The little boy resumed walking and had some trouble climbing onto the bed before Sweeney's hands helped him get settled in the middle. The child made himself comfortable and he sadly realized that he couldn't cuddle with his mother like he wanted. She was turned away from him and towards the edge of the bed.

Sweeney bit his lip and realized how it would look if he stayed in the bed. Before he had the chance to take his leave though, he felt a small warm body snuggling up to him. He looked down with shock and his mouth parted when he saw his son curled to his side with the old bear crushed between them. His hand hovered over the boy's back, but he hesitated.

Oliver looked up at him sleepily and offered him a smile that managed to warm the inside of his chest like a blazing fire. His hand moved on its own accord and he wrapped an arm around the boy, keeping him close. Oliver's eyes drifted shut and the barber remained there staring at the small wonder curled against him, until he finally dropped a kiss onto the small head and closed his eyes as well.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the little father-son moment.**

**Please review before you go!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello, guys. I know you probably hate me for not updating sooner but real life got in the middle of my writing. So, please forgive me.**

**I would like to thank: xBelekinax, KMN91, Makrciana, AdaYuki, Nelle07, ForeverACharmedOne, peaches, TinkerbellxO, deathroman Deception is Decepticon, Labyrinth Fan 23, Mjj, LenaWinter, You cant rush science and .Dreamer. Thank you all so much for your support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Sweeney was sitting in front of the fireplace with his legs crossed. He was holding a glass of gin while gazing at the fire ahead of him. His hands were cold, but he preferred to sit there instead of lying on the bed with Eva. He couldn't sleep and he came to realize slowly that he could not keep his hands to himself while around her anymore. Staying in the parlor was the safest option for dreamless nights such as this one. They had come a little closer, but he was still not comfortable around people. He had really forgotten how to act around women and well…little children too.

He took a sip from his glass and bothered the wood in the fireplace a bit before he sighed. Time wouldn't pass when you were awake and thinking too much didn't help his mood either. Perhaps it'd be better if he was with Eva after all. He could at least busy himself with studying her as she slept. Or he could have crept into Oliver's room and watch over him. Little ones had the tendency to fall out of bed, hadn't they?

_He is not a bloody baby._ He quickly snapped at himself as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

Little footsteps echoed in the hallway and he turned his head towards the sound. He barely caught two small legs and brown hair running down the hall. He frowned and then smirked as he heard Eva's room opening. Oliver was probably thinking that his mother would still be awake since he was out in the parlor.

"Sorry, lad." He chuckled softly to himself as he pictured Oliver's little face scrunched up in disappointment.

A few seconds passed and then the light footsteps echoed again. Sweeney looked at the parlor door and he saw Oliver walking past it before he came to an unexpected stop. The boy locked eyes with him as if contemplating something. Sweeney watched as his son took a few steps towards him and held his breath.

"Um…mom's asleep." Oliver whispered and Sweeney found himself nodding.

"Yes, she is." The barber replied and the little boy bit his lip. He seemed distressed.

"Do you…Do you perhaps need something?" Sweeney asked as gently as he could, but his voice still sounded grave.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Do you want to stay with your mother?" Sweeney asked, but the boy shook his head.

"She's sleeping. I'd bother her." Oliver said quietly and Sweeney fought to keep his smirk hidden.

"I don't think she'd mind to be bothered by you."

"But I know that you sleep in the bed too. Mommy told me that you are her friend." Oliver said with his head cocked to the side.

"I…" Sweeney faltered. He didn't want to be her friend; he wanted to be more.

"I guess I am. But I am not going to sleep. You can go if you wish." He said at last.

"You don't sleep? Ever?" Oliver asked confused.

"Of course I sleep. I just can't tonight." Sweeney replied amused. Was he really having a conversation with Oliver?

"Oh…I can't sleep either. Can I stay with you?" The child asked and Sweeney's hand tightened around his glass.

"Of course…But for a while. You have to sleep or your mother will be angry tomorrow." He said as Oliver sat next to him on the blanket and went closer to the fire to warm his hands.

"Are you going to tell her?" The boy gasped and Sweeney chuckled.

"Not if you go to bed in a while." He said seriously and the child nodded enthusiastically.

"Here." The barber sat up draped his part of the blanket on Oliver's lap so he could be warm.

"Why can't you sleep?" Oliver asked curiously as he made himself comfortable.

"I don't…know." It was the truth. Sometimes he just couldn't.

"I can't sleep after a bad dream. Did you have a bad dream?" The brown eyed boy asked and Sweeney had the urge to brush his hair out of his face, but he stopped himself.

"No, lad. Did you?" he asked hoarsely and the child nodded.

"I don't remember it though." He said and Sweeney's lips twitched.

"Good then. It's better not to remember the bad ones." The barber said as he put his glass away and hugged his knees.

"That's what mamma says to me." The child said and Sweeney could see that his eyes were getting heavy.

"Your mother is right." Sweeney said and then watched with wide eyes as Oliver took the blanket and climbed on his lap. Sweeney pulled his hands away from his knees and lowered his legs as the boy settled there against him.

"If I fall asleep, will you take me to bed?" Oliver asked sleepily and Sweeney could only nod as he tentatively wrapped his arms around the child and held him close.

"Mommy said I could try and make you my friend. Will you be?" Oliver asked and Sweeney knew at that moment why he wanted Eva.

"Of course, lad." Sweeney answered, but when he looked down again Oliver was asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eva shut the door with her foot and groaned when she bumped into something hard.

"Jesus!" She cried out and looked up only to find Sweeney smirking down at her.

"Uncoordinated much?" he chuckled as he took the wood for the fireplace from her.

"You're the one who scared me." She said as she wiped her hands on her dress.

"Ah, true." He called and she rolled her eyes as she followed him into the parlor.

"So, where's the boy?" He called as he started the fire.

"He's next door. The neighbors have their grandsons here so he's over playing with them." She said as she looked at him.

"I see." He mumbled while she took a seat on her chair. "Have you been talking to him about me?" he asked without looking at her.

"Who is him?" Eva asked and Sweeney clicked his tongue.

"Oliver. It seems like I've been in his good books lately."

"You were never in his bad books." She objected and Sweeney turned to look at her.

"So, have you?" He pressed on and she sighed.

"What if I have?" She challenged and he smirked.

"I'd have to thank you." He chuckled at her expression.

"Are you…teasing me?" she asked slowly as he stood up and walked towards her.

"What if I am?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Then you wouldn't be the same person I know." She said as he came to stand in front of her.

"Wouldn't that be good?" he asked quietly as he kneeled in front of her and slid between her legs.

"No."

"Why?" he asked lowly as he slowly ran his hands up her legs.

"Because with him I know what to expect. I know." She said quietly as she looked at his hands that were now sliding up towards her waist.

"Thank you." He whispered suddenly and Eva's eyes softened.

"It's alright…I think he already liked you. Strange, isn't it?" she asked and he scowled.

"Now you are being cruel." He stated as he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her forward so she was pressed up against him.

"Am I? What will you do?" she asked as she slid her fingers through his hair.

"What would you have me do, pet?" he murmured hoarsely as he leaned forward and buried his face in her neck.

"Will you hold me?" She asked into his ear and he tensed.

"You want me…to hold you." He stated and she nodded. "Do you trust me after all, Eva? You are not afraid?" he asked quietly and she laughed.

"Of course I am." At that he pulled back, but she kept her hands in his hair and pulled him closer again.

"I am not afraid of you." She said soothingly and he bit his lower lip angrily.

"Then what?" he asked harshly.

"I am afraid of what I feel." She said and he swallowed hard.

"I won't do anything to you." He said as if he had not heard her last sentence.

"Won't you?"

"Oh, good God, woman! Shut it, will you?" he muttered before he pulled her in for a kiss. Her chuckles were smothered by his lips after that.

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it despite its shortness. I had to get back on track with this one.**

**Please review and I'll try to update soon.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. I hope the chapter makes up for it.**

**I want to thank: TinkerbellxO, KMN91, peaches, ForeverACharmedOne, AdaYuki, deathroman13, -my-forgotten-rose-, .Dreamer, You cant rush science, Makrciana, Labyrinth Fan 23, xBelekinax and Hawk Vercetti. You are all amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Everything was quiet in the parlor and only a few candles were illuminating the room as Sweeney sat curled in his usual chair. His mouth was partially opened and his eyes were closed. A soft snore escaped his mouth from time to time, but otherwise he was quite peaceful. He wasn't supposed to be sleeping really, but it was late and since he had managed to slightly overcome his insomnia during the last few weeks he was out before he even knew it.

Oliver was happily nestled into his own room and everything was calm in the house until a shrill boyish scream filled the air and Sweeney shot up from his chair with a yelp. The blanket was thrown off his lap in his haste to get up and his vision was a little bit blurred from sleep. Another scream followed and the barber flew towards the direction of Oliver's room, feet stumbling over furniture. He arrived at the door and pushed it open, his hand going instinctively to his hip where usually his razor was, but he scowled when he encountered only the rough fabric of his trousers. His eyes searched the room until he finally found the boy curled in a ball against the wall.

"Why did you scream?" Sweeney's voice was rough from sleep and his eyes frantic as he looked at the child.

"I-I-I…it's on the bed!" Oliver cried while pointing towards the bed with a shaking finger.

Sweeney's eyes darted from the child's pointing finger to the bed and he didn't see anything.

"What? It's nothing there." He said gruffly as he looked at Oliver again.

"Yes, it is! A spider! A huge spider!" Oliver exclaimed and Sweeney blinked.

"A spider?" He repeated in disbelief as he stepped closer to the bed and looked down. That's where he saw it. Between the covers was a black spider. He fought back the upcoming chuckles and turned back to his son.

"It's only a spider, lad." He stated and the child shook his head.

"It's huge!"

"You're not afraid of spiders, are you?" The barber asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I am!" The child blurted out quickly.

"Men are not afraid of spiders." Sweeney pointed out amused.

"I am not afraid of spiders. But they are icky. Mommy says they make a mess. And I'm not a man." Oliver clarified and Sweeney smirked.

"Really? What are you then?"

"I'm…I'm a boy!" the child announced as he straightened and placed his little hands on his hips, trying to look intimidating.

"I see." Sweeney said still smirking.

"Will you push it off my bed and out of my room? If you don't take it from the room it might come back on my bed." The child whispered pleadingly.

The barber didn't say anything, but he did reach for his handkerchief in his pocket and covered his hand so he could pick up the spider. He turned to Oliver and raised his hand.

"I'll just take this out. In the meantime, I'd advise you to get ready for bed before your mother comes back and finds you still awake." He said seriously and the boy took a few hesitant steps towards his bed as Sweeney left the room to get rid of the spider.

Sweeney was returning from the small porch when he found Oliver in the hall, looking hesitant again.

"What is it?" he asked as he shut the door.

"When is mommy coming back?" Oliver asked and the barber shrugged.

"She's with your neighbor who is sick. I believe she'll be here later." He replied and Oliver's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Will you put me to bed since she will be late?" The little boy questioned and the barber blinked, trying to hide his surprise.

"Um…sure. I'll…I'll do that." Sweeney said as he started walking towards the boy who turned and headed for his bedroom.

When Sweeney entered the room the boy was already on the bed. The barber approached him tentatively and when he had come close enough he reached for the covers and tucked him in carefully if not a bit clumsily. He hadn't done that for…No, never. He had never done that because Johanna had been a baby and he was too afraid of even touching her in her sleep.

He brought the covers up to the child's chin and looked down at him softly.

"Thank you." The child murmured as he closed his eyes and gave a small smile, "I think I like you, Mr. Todd."

Sweeney froze at that and stepped back, a pained expression on his face.

"I like you too, lad." He whispered before he turned and walked out of the room in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was after three in the morning when Eva returned to the house. She closed the door and locked it before she placed a hand on her forehead. She shook her head to clear it and then she reached up to remove her coat.

"It's late." Sweeney spoke and she jumped a little.

"You're awake." She said and she sounded a little bit tipsy to him. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards her as she tried to hang her coat in the hanger. He grabbed her arm and turned her to him before he leaned close to her face. He sniffed the air around her and moved his head backwards with a grimace.

"You're drunk." He stated and she frowned.

"No, I am not." She denied, but she had to admit that she was a little lightheaded.

"I can smell gin." He said lowly.

"That's because you want some and you don't have it." She shot back and he looked at her incredulously.

"Where have you been?" he asked suspiciously and she rolled her eyes.

"Always so dramatic! Mrs. Darcy was sick and cold and she suggested we have some gin to warm us up. So, we were talking and talking and we drank some. It's easier to swallow after a few glasses." She said with a small sheepish smile.

"You got drunk…with Mrs. Darcy." He stated and she nodded, "Isn't she a little too old to drink?" he asked and Eva shrugged.

"She is not that old…" she said as she sighed and leaned closer to him. She placed a hand on his chest to steady herself and he inhaled sharply at the contact. His free hand clutched at her other arm as she leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"You shouldn't drink if it makes you dizzy." He said as he felt her nuzzling her face into his chest.

"You drink."

"I can handle it." He replied as he looked down at her head, not releasing her from his grip since he had no desire to do so. She was warm and extremely inviting as she rested her head against him. Her hands wrapped around his waist and he was a little bit surprised by her actions. His arms circled her shoulder and came to rest on her lower back as he pulled her to him.

"Let's get you to bed, Mrs. Nurse." He said lightly but she shook her head.

"I don't want to." She said as she looked up at him.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Good God, woman! This is ridiculous." He snapped when she tried to tickle him in order for him to stop pulling her towards her bed.

"No, it's not." She sang against his chest.

"I am not ticklish. You're wasting your time." He said with a glare and it was true. He wasn't.

"Everybody is ticklish." She almost whined up at him.

"I am not. Stop it." He warned when she stomped her feet. He growled low in his throat before he leaned down and hoisted her up and over his shoulder, earning a yelp and then a laugh from her.

He carried her to the room and dropped her unceremoniously on the bed.

"Won't you stay with me?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"Not if you're going to act like a five year old."

"It's the gin. I'm sorry." She said with a flush on her cheeks as she looked up at him.

Sweeney stared at her for a while, his eyes moving up and down her form before he got onto the bed next to her. She slid closer to him and placed her head on his chest.

"Thank you. How's Ollie?" she asked as she played with the buttons of his vest.

"He's fine. He got scared by a spider today." Sweeney said quietly and Eva chuckled.

"He hates spiders." She said softly as she clung to him. He breathed deeply at the feel of her body pressed tightly against his and moved an arm around her shoulders to keep her close.

"Yes, I noticed that." His voice was hoarse and the moment she looked up at him he couldn't resist the urge to press his lips against hers. Eva moaned softly into the kiss and he groaned before he rolled them over until he was on top of her. He tangled his fingers in her hair and her hands moved to clutch at his lower back, trying to push his body closer to hers. He gasped against her lips and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth to taste her as she fisted his vest in her hands and arched under him.

He released her lips and dipped his head into her neck, his mouth kissing the skin there while his hands fumbled with her heavy skirt. He pulled it up her legs and parted her knees with his hand before he nestled between her thighs. Her hands slid up his back to his hair and threaded into his dark locks. She pulled his mouth to hers again and he moaned heavily as he pressed his hips against hers. She felt his hands slipping between their bodies and soon her undergarments were gone with a snap of his hands. She gasped and her legs went immediately around his hips, trying to pull him to her. He broke free from her lips and panted as he looked down at her.

"God, Eva…" he groaned and she gasped when his hand brushed her inner thigh as he tried to unbuckle his belt. She leaned slightly upwards and kissed his neck and he growled. He finally managed to unfasten his trousers and grabbed hold of her knee as he tilted his head to offer more of his neck to her questing mouth.

"Yes…" His voice was hoarse and she smiled against his skin before she pulled back to kiss his lips again. His hand tightened on her knee and his hips thrust forward, connecting them in a single movement. Eva gasped against his lips and he broke the kiss to hiss. His head fell onto the pillow next to her head as he set up a steady rhythm, pushing her into the mattress with every thrust of his hips against hers. His hands sought her hands and once he found them he pinned them above her head. Eva's legs tightened around his waist as he sped up his thrusts and she moaned at the friction it created.

"You're practically taking advantage of me you know. I am practically drunk." She gasped teasingly into his ear and he groaned before he replied.

"I am? Do you like it?" he questioned huskily and she hummed a response.

"Then it's fine." He groaned as he silenced her with another kiss.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Please tell me with a review.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, loves. Classes and life in general got in the way again. Please, forgive me.**

**I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax, KMN91, ForeverACharmedOne, Deathroman13, You cant rush science, Makrciana, Hawk Vercetti and Amy Williams.**

**You are all very helpful. Without you, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd…**_**Obviously**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Oliver was sitting on his bed, swinging his little legs as Eva buttoned up his shirt and tucked it inside his pants. Her face was calm, but her eyes were slightly narrowed in thought. She smiled when she heard Oliver humming a song and she looked up when she felt his eyes on her.

"What is it?" she asked as she sensed that he was ready to ask something.

"If you are going to work…then who is going to take me to the park?" He asked with a soft frown.

"Oliver…we talked about this, remember? Mr. Todd will take you there." Eva said quietly as she reached for his dark brown scarf.

"Then he must like me." Oliver exclaimed suddenly and she smiled.

"He does. He likes spending time with you." She said as she placed the scarf around his neck.

"Like my daddy would?" Oliver asked with his head tilted to the side.

Eva paused for a moment before she brushed his brown hair from his forehead with a gentle hand.

"Exactly."

"Mr. Todd is very serious…" Oliver trailed off uncertainly and Eva looked at him.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" She asked softly, but Oliver shook his head quickly.

"It'd be nice if he wanted to be my daddy since I don't have one. Would he be my daddy if I asked him?" His eyes lit up at the thought and Eva didn't know how to answer him.

"I am sure that he'd like that, darling." She said with a smile as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Can you ask him?" Oliver asked timidly and Eva laughed.

"Why don't you?" She asked and Oliver shrugged.

"Alright…maybe I will. Maybe if I buy him toffees he'll agree. Can I?" He exclaimed with a smile and she nodded.

"That's a good idea." She winked as she stood up and reached for his coat. He hopped from the bed and she helped him put it on.

"Come on." She said as she opened the door and they left the room.

In the parlor, Sweeney was putting his jacket on, facing away from them.

"We're ready." Eva announced and the barber turned towards them. He nodded and buttoned up his jacket before he walked towards them with his right hand outstretched. Oliver looked at it and then at his mother. At his mother's almost imperceptible nod. he tentatively placed his small hand into the barber's large one. Sweeney's fingers closed around Oliver's hand and he nodded at Eva once before he headed for the door.

"Wait." Eva called as she reached into her purse for money.

"Don't." Sweeney cut her off and she paused to look at him confused.

"But-…"

"I'm alright. I don't need money." He said gruffly with a warning look in his eyes.

"But how?"

"What do you think I am? Stupid? I had saved money while…" He trailed off as he looked away. Oliver looked up at them and blinked.

"We aren't going?" He asked and Sweeney looked down at him,

"No, we are, lad. I'll take care of him." The barber said as he turned to Eva who nodded back.

"I know." She whispered and with a terse nod Sweeney opened the door and exited the house with Oliver's hand clutched tightly in his own.

"Bye!" Oliver called with a wave as he bounced happily alongside Sweeney.

Eva watched them with a small sigh before she too left the house for work.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sweeney was not easily amused. In fact, he could count the times he had been amused with the fingers of one hand. But this time he was definitely amused. Oliver was chewing on a toffee and his fingers and mouth were sticky with it. The barber opened his mouth to reprimand him, but the delighted look on his little face prevented him from doing so.

He reached into his coat pocket and fished a handkerchief. He waited until the child was finished and then handed it to him with a small smirk. Oliver took it from him and started wiping his mouth quite unsuccessfully. The barber chuckled and stopped him.

"Here. I am sure your mother wouldn't appreciate it if I returned you to her like this." He said as he started cleaning the boy's fingers one by one.

"Oh!" The child exclaimed and Sweeney looked at him with a frown.

"What is it?"

"I was supposed to buy you the toffees." The child murmured and the barber smirked.

"And why is that?" He asked still abnormally amused.

"Because I wanted to ask you…something." Oliver said hesitantly.

"Then ask me." The barber nodded his head as he finished cleaning the child's hands.

"Um…maybe later." Oliver said quickly and the barber chuckled.

"Alright." He agreed as he put away the handkerchief and they continued walking around in the park. Sweeney placed his hands behind his back as he walked while Oliver gazed up at the tall trees.

Sweeney stopped his footsteps when he realized that the boy was not walking next to him. His eyes widened and he looked back. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted him on a bench under a large oak tree.

"Careful." He said and Oliver looked at him with wide eyes.

"Can I go up there? There's a little birds' nest." The child asked excitedly and the barber paused.

"Um…I am not sure you mother would approve-…"

"But mommy isn't here right now and you'll be here to catch me when I'm done." The boy pleaded with puppy dog eyes that made the barber fidget.

"Just for a moment." He said quietly and the child nodded enthused.

The barber watched as Oliver climbed up the tree carefully until he was able to see the birds.

"Wow…" The child muttered in awe and the barber smirked

"How many are there?" he asked the boy who turned to beam down at him.

"Three! They are small." Oliver said as he shifted his foot to a closer, but less steady branch in order to get a closer look.

"Careful." Sweeney warned as he saw the branch cracking loudly under the boy's weight.

"I am-…" His response was cut off when the branch gave away and the child's foot swayed precariously in thin air.

The barber's eyes widened and he stepped closer until he was standing directly under the tree.

"Easy." Sweeney called as Oliver whimpered. One of the child's hands let go of the branch it was holding and he cried out as he felt gravity pulling him towards the ground.

"Bloody hell!" The barber exclaimed as he watched the boy falling backwards and towards him with lightning speed. His arms moved out of reflex and he stepped forward.

Oliver shut his eyes tightly and waited for the hard impact with the ground, but it never came. He felt his foot bumping severely against the hard surface of the tree but two strong arms stopped his fall. He cried out and buried his face in the barber's chest as he felt his foot throbbing with pain.

"Shh, I've got you." Sweeney murmured as he tightened his hold on the child and held him close.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as his heart thumped wildly against his chest.

"My foot." Oliver said as he whimpered.

"It's alright. Let's go home and have a look at that." The barber said as he moved away from the tree and headed for the direction of the house.

"I think we are in trouble, Mr. Todd. Oliver whispered as they walked and Sweeney looked down at the child.

"You've got that right, lad." He said as he imagined Eva's reaction the moment she'd find out about the accident.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eva shrugged out of her shawl and massaged her neck as she walked into the hall. She looked around and frowned.

"Sweeney?" she called and a moment later the barber appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"You're late." He stated and she nodded.

"I know. I had to close the shop. Everything alright?" she asked with a tired smile and the barber swallowed hard.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." He said softly and she frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "Where's Oliver?"

"He's asleep…He had an accident today." Sweeney admitted quietly and Eva's eyes widened.

"What? When?"

"At the park. He wanted to see some birds and he climbed up the tree-…"

"What? You let him climb a tree?" She exclaimed and he paused.

"Yes, I did."

"He's not supposed to climb trees! I thought you were going to take him for a walk."

"I did! He just wanted-…"

"He can't do whatever he wants, Sweeney. He's six years old!"

"I know that! All children like to climb trees!" The barber exclaimed and she rubbed her temples.

"He slipped and he almost fell. But I caught him. He simply scratched his foot. It's nothing. He'll be fine in a couple of days." He explained quietly.

"You said you were going to watch him." She said slowly.

"I did watch him!" Sweeney snapped and she glared at him.

"You should have done better!"

"What?" he asked abruptly.

"You said you'd take care of him."

"I did take care of him. I'm here, am I not? _All_ children fall." He snapped angrily.

"Not from trees."

"From trees too. You can't protect him from everything. No one can."

"How do you know what I can or can't do? I raised him on my own, did I not?"

"Jesus, Eva. I am sorry! I told you he's fine." He said wide eyed, but she remained silent.

They stared at each other unblinkingly before she broke the contact and walked away in silence, leaving him alone with his fists clenched on either side of his body.

**End of chapter 34**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Eva overreacted a little bit, didn't she? Please review before you go. I need your thoughts and opinions!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hi, loves. Sorry for the wait****but I haven't been on the computer too much. Hope you like the chapter though.**

**A big thank you to: rebelgoddess19, KMN91, Makrciana, ForeverACharmedOne, -my-forgotten-rose-, Wowzer600, TinkerbellxO, Labyrinth Fan 23, deathroman13, Amy Williams, AdaYuki, Itachi's Kitty and peaches.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. I wish…**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

The sun was setting and it cast a warm orange color on Eva's front little porch. Two chairs were looking at the street, but only one was occupied. The barber was sitting in one of the chairs with his body leaning forward. His elbows were resting on his knees as he gazed at the street. His eyes flickered and he caught a glimpse of three children playing in Mrs. Darcy's porch; two blonde ones and one with brown hair. Oliver was laughing and running around with the other two boys, completely oblivious of the barber's stormy musings. Neither was he aware of the fact that the father he wanted so much was right there, just a few feet away from him, watching him as he played.

Sweeney sighed and buried his face in his hands. He raked his fingers through his dark hair and settled his eyes on the ground. He heard shoes clicking on the floor, but he didn't look up. He heard the soft clatter of a tray and the scent of lilacs assaulted his nostrils. He closed his eyes and inhaled as he waited for her to turn and walk back inside the house. He was startled when he felt the unexpected touch of her hand on his shoulder.

He slowly looked up and locked eyes with her. She removed her hand from his shoulder and smiled at him tentatively.

"Tea." She stated as she poured him a cup while he watched her mutely. When she was done, she handed it to him and poured a cup for herself as well.

She sat down and looked at the next porch, a small smile on her face. Sweeney watched as the faint sunlight illuminated her cheek, making her scar more obvious than it really was. The barber tightened his hold on the teacup and stared at her with mounting intensity.

"I am not angry anymore, you know." She stated softly while still looking at her son.

The barber remained silent, still looking at her until she turned to face him.

"He isn't too. He actually scolded me for reprimanding you that evening." She chuckled as she looked at her lap.

"He loves you." She said quietly and the barber blinked.

"No, he doesn't."

At that Eva looked up, "Of course he does. He's become dependent on you."

"He doesn't know who I am. He is just getting by with what he has." He said hoarsely.

"I don't think that's true." She argued, "We could always tell him. Explain everything to him." She said softly.

"But you _don't_ trust me." He said and she inhaled sharply.

"That's not true."

"You got so angry about something that could have happened even in your presence." He said as he placed his teacup on the small table between them with more force than was necessary.

"I realize that now and…I understand that I overreacted." She admitted, "And I am sorry I made you feel bad. But I really want you to spend time with him. And I want him to know that you're his father." She finished and he looked away.

"But you still do not trust me."

"I trust you!" she said almost desperately, "I just…It's hard for me to share…these responsibilities because I've been alone so far. I don't want to be the bad person here. I really have no problem with you being with my son-_our_ son." She said as she set her own cup on the table and brushed his hand with her cool fingers.

"You're not the bad person here, Eva. There are many things you don't know about me. About what I've done. You don't know anything." He whispered roughly even though he shivered under her touch.

"I don't want to know anything." she said as she took her hand away and folded her hands at her lap, "I really don't and I don't expect you to tell me anything you have no wish to tell me. But I truly want you…here. If that's what you want." She said and he watched as she suddenly stood up.

"I am going to call him inside for dinner." She said thickly before she walked down the porch's steps.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oliver got out of bed clumsily and walked out of his room while sleepily rubbing his eye with his small fist. He yawned and stepped into the parlor when he saw light. He blinked and his eyes searched the source of light. A strange sound assaulted his ears and he turned to his right. In the chair near the fireplace he saw Sweeney leaning close to his hands while they held something. Curiously, he stepped closer to the barber and his eyes widened.

"What is that?" he asked as he looked at the object in the barber's hands. The barber looked up, surprise evident in his eyes as his hands stilled.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Sweeney asked instead of answering the child's question.

"I woke up." The boy said, still staring at the barber's hands.

"It's a horse. Well, I intend for it to be a horse. When I am done." He said after clearing his throat. He rolled the half made wooden horse in his hands and quickly pocketed his silver razor. It was the only thing he had taken with him when he had left Fleet Street and he hadn't used it for quite sometime.

"Who are you making it for?" The child asked eagerly and the barber leaned back in his comfy chair.

"Oh, I don't know just yet. I'll see." He said with a shrug and a teasing tone in his voice that the boy wasn't able to recognize. He watched as Oliver's shoulders slumped and his face fell a little bit.

"Oh…alright." The little boy muttered before he turned and walked away. Sweeney's mouth turned up in mirth and as soon as the child was out of sight he let out a soft chuckle.

"That wasn't very nice." He heard after a few seconds and he looked at the doorway. Eva was standing there clad in her nightdress with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't do anything." The barber said nonchalantly as she pushed herself away from the door and approached him barefoot.

"You could have said that you're making it for him." She chided and he smirked.

"Now, how would that be a surprise, pet?" He asked as he placed the horse on the small table next to him.

When she was close enough he took her hand and pulled her swiftly onto his lap. She landed with a yelp and he chuckled. He pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair. The palm of his hand came to rest on her hip while he slid the other upwards towards her neck. He grasped the back of her neck and pulled her forward until their foreheads were touching. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his breath mingling with hers as they stayed there for a while. His hand tightened on her hip after some time and he shifted his head so he could press his lips to the corner of her mouth. She sighed against his mouth and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His fingers got tangled in her hair, trying to pull her closer still. He groaned softly as she pulled away and gasped for breath. He leaned his forehead against hers again but didn't release her from his hold.

"I want you." He murmured against her lips and she inhaled sharply at the sound of his voice.

She smiled, remembering a long time ago when he couldn't voice those words to her.

"Then take me." She murmured right back with a soft smile. His eyes locked with hers before he stood up and picked her up with a growl. Her legs went around his waist as he captured her lips with his own again. His hands moved up and down her spine as he walked them towards the bedroom.

He pushed the door closed quietly with his foot before he positioned her on the bed and covered her body with his with a soft moan. His hands groped frantically for the hem of her nightdress and he pulled it up as he broke away from her lips to kiss and suck on her neck. Her back arched off the bed as his hands found her bare thighs. She wrapped her legs around his clothed hips and pulled him closer as her hands traveled down his chest and towards his stomach. They reached his belt buckle and she started working on it while one of his hands cupped her breast through her clothing. She moaned softly and his lips found hers again when she finally managed to undo his trousers. He grabbed hold of her hands and pushed them above her head as he thrust into her with a hiss. Eva's mouth parted in a silent gasp as he set up a steady rhythm with his face buried in the crook of her neck.

It didn't last long and he collapsed on top of her while panting heavily, but as he rested there against her, Eva felt at peace in a way that she had never felt before.

**End of chapter 35**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I am sorry if it was short but it had to be.**

**Please review before you go. It'd mean a lot and it'd made me update sooner. XD**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: So terribly sorry for the wait but I couldn't write these last few days…Must be the spring catching up on me…**

**Anyway I want to thank my reviewers for their encouragement: You cant rush science, KMN91, TinkerbellxO, AdaYuki, Itachi's Kitty, ForeverACharmedOne, Makrciana, Labyrinth Fan 23, Amy Williams, dattestakida and Chelsea.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Eva shrieked when she collided with a cold body in the darkness of her hallway and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Shh! For God's sake, woman, it's only me." Sweeney exclaimed as he grabbed her arms and held the towel around his waist.

"Oh, my God, you bloody scared me!" She hissed as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"How was I to know that you'd be up at this hour?" He asked as her eyes finally took him in. His hair was wet and the only thing covering him was the towel around his slim waist.

"I wanted some water…What's your excuse? Why are you all wet?" She asked and he cocked an eyebrow at her last statement. She rolled her eyes at his look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pervert." She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked.

"I couldn't sleep so, I heat up some water and took a very much needed bath. If I knew you'd be awake I'd have invited you to join me." He said as he leaned down to press a quick kiss on her lips.

"That would have been nice." She smirked right back as he swallowed thickly and cleared his throat.

"I'll just…put some clothes on." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Tea?" She asked and he looked at her hesitantly.  
"You're not going to go back to sleep?" He questioned and she shook her head with a shrug.

"No."

"Are you sure?" He pressed on and she smiled.

"I know you're not sleeping well at nights. I can at least keep you company tonight." She said before she walked down the hallway to make the tea.

Sweeney looked at her retreating back for a while before he made his way towards her room to put on some clean clothes.

When he joined her in the parlor in front of the fire, he wore clean pants and a fresh linen shirt.

"I need more clothes." He stated quietly and she looked up from pouring the tea.

"We can go buy you some…" she suggested as he placed sugar in his tea. He leaned back in the chair and looked at her intently.

"I need a job, Eva. I feel useless. I am going down at the docks tomorrow to see if any help is needed."

"You're not useless." Eva objected tentatively.

"Oh, really?" He huffed sarcastically.

"You take care of Oliver when I'm gone." She said more confidently.

"Oh, right. Of course. I am the housekeeper as well." He snapped as he put the teacup on the small table next to him.

"Ben, please." She sighed and he looked at her sharply at those words.

"Eva, we've talked about this before…"

"We've talked about what? That's who you are, aren't you?" She asked calmly and he growled.

"Not anymore."

"For me you are."

"Eva, stop-…"

"Change of subject, please." She cut him off sharply as she took a sip from her tea.

The barber huffed and pursed his lips almost petulantly before he looked at the fire in front of him.

"Or we can be silent." He said through gritted teeth after a while and Eva chuckled while he glared at her half heartedly.

A goof half hour passed before Sweeney broke the silence.

"I want to tell him." He said quietly and Eva looked at him questionably for a moment before her eyes widened slightly.

"Oliver?"

The barber nodded tersely and she paused, "Are you sure?" she asked and he looked at her imploringly.

"Of course I am. Do you have a problem with my telling him the truth? That I am his father and not just mommy's friend?"

"Of course not." Eva answered quietly while a pair of dark brown eyes widened from the hallway. Small feet approached the wall and a little head peeked into the room as the two adults carried on with their conversation, oblivious of their young listener.

"Then what is it? Why are you so shocked?" Sweeney asked as Eva looked at her lap.

"I am not shocked. I want him to know. It's just that I think that it should happen slowly, gradually." She whispered and he sighed.

"Well, I wasn't going to go up to him and tell him right away that I am his father. I can be careful and sensitive sometimes." He said as he traced the rim of his cup with one long finger.

"I know." She smiled and he stared at her quietly for a while.

"So, do you agree?" he asked and she nodded with another smile.

He smiled back.

"Good." He murmured just as the hidden little boy made his way back to his room, a tiny bounce in his step.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oliver! Breakfast!" Eva called and a moment later the boy appeared in the small kitchen. He smiled at his mother and waved at the barber who was sitting in his chair with a cup of hot coffee in his hand.

"Morning, lad." Sweeney said quietly as he looked down at the newspaper in front of him.

Oliver sat down and his eyes widened at the wrapped package sitting right next to his cup of milk.

"What is that?" He asked as he looked at his mother and then at the barber.

"Oh, I don't know." Sweeney started, "Someone told me to give it to you." He shrugged as the child reached for the package. He struggled a little bit to open it, but when he did his eyes widened in delight.

"It's the horse!" He exclaimed as he took it in his hands and looked at it closely.

"Yes, well it told me that it would rather stay with you." The barber said with a shrug while Oliver smiled at him. He hopped off his seat and ran to the barber who surprisingly enough let him crawl on his lap.

"Thank you!" The child squeaked before he pecked the barber's cheek.

"You're welcome, lad." Sweeney murmured thickly as he stroked the boy's hair. Oliver pulled away and made his way back to his seat as Eva too sat down and smiled at him.

"Drink up now." She said as she winked at the barber and took a sip of her own from her cup of warm coffee.

"Mommy?" Oliver asked when he was halfway done with drinking his milk.

"Hmm?"

"When are you going to tell me that Mr. Todd is not your friend, but my daddy?" he asked and Sweeney choked on his coffee while Eva froze in her seat.

"Just curious." The child blinked up at them while they remained still gaping at him like fishes washed up in the desert.

**End of chapter 36**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know it's short but I had to leave it there. Please review and I'll try to update quicker next time.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you had a nice Easter. I apologize for the delay but family stuff got in the way.**

**I want to thank my reviewers: Shandell, Labyrinth Fan 23, CaptainFlingSparrow, Makrciana, KMN91, deathroman13, Alice the Strange, AdaYuki, TinkerbellxO, Itachi's Kitty and ForeverACharmedOne.**

**You are all precious!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Eva tried very hard to keep her face straight at the sight of Sweeney's face. He was frozen, wide eyed and gaping at their son like a fish outside of water. Now, don't get her wrong; she knew the situation was far from funny, but she couldn't fathom the idea that they had been tricked by a six year old boy who was looking at them both so innocently with his hands still wrapped around the wooden toy his father had given him just minutes ago.

She kept looking at the two of them as they stared each other; Oliver's face was filled with innocence and curiosity while the barber's was filled with incredulity and shock. An unintentional giggle left her mouth without her consent and both faces turned towards her at once. Oliver's face lit up at his mother's laugh while Sweeney glared at her with contempt.

"What's so funny, mommy?" Oliver asked as he shifted in his seat.

"Yes, what is so funny, _mommy_?" Sweeney asked or rather hissed as he stood up and sent his chair against the wall with a dull thud before he turned and stormed out of the room.

Eva's face sobered up immediately and she hid her face in her hands while Oliver gazed at her with confusion.

"What's wrong? Was I not supposed to tell?" He asked quietly and Eva looked up.

"Mr. Todd is just surprised, darling. Where did you hear that?" She asked and Oliver clutched his toy closer to his chest before replying.

"Just the other night."

"Ollie…haven't I told you that it's rude to eavesdrop?" She chided and Oliver lowered his eyes.

"But I woke up and I wanted water. I didn't mean to hear." He defended himself.

"I know, dear." She smiled softly.

"Is he mad at me?" The little boy asked with worry.

"No. He's just surprised."

"But I thought everyone liked surprises." The child said with a frown.

_Not this kind of surprise…_ Eva thought.

"I am sure he is not mad at you." She said instead.

"Is he mad at you? Didn't he know that he is my daddy?" Oliver asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Not until recently, sweetheart. You see Mr. Todd-…"

"Daddy." Oliver corrected and Eva bit her lip.

"Yes, daddy and me hadn't seen each other for sometime so, he couldn't possibly know about you." She explained and the boy pondered all this for a while.

"But…was he happy when he found out?" he asked and Eva paused.

"He was surprised at first, but yes, he was happy."

"Did he make the horse because he loves me?" He asked hopefully and Eva smiled and nodded.

"Of course. He loves you very much."

"Then why did he leave?" He murmured while looking at the door.

"Because he's angry with me." She said and he frowned again.  
"Because you giggled?"

"Exactly. That is why I need you to stay here while I talk to him." She said as she stood up.

"Okay." The little boy agreed.

"And don't eavesdrop again." She warned and the child nodded quickly.

Eva nodded and smoothed down her skirt before she turned towards the direction of the bedroom.

When she arrived in front of the door, she hesitated. Silence told her that he hadn't broken anything which was worse. That meant he was still seething.

She sighed and placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned it and opened the door before she stepped in quietly.

"Get out, Eva. I don't want to talk to you right now. Or perhaps you'd like to laugh at me some more." The barber spat as he sat on the bed with his back turned to her and his elbows resting on his knees.

"I am not here to laugh at you." She said quietly as she shut the door, ignoring his words.

"Good. So, _get_ out." He said without still looking at her.

Eva closed her eyes before she walked towards the bed. She placed her hand on his shoulder and felt him stiffen beneath her touch.

"I am sorry for my reaction before, Ben-…"

"I told you not to call me that! And no, you are not forgiven!" He snapped as he roughly slapped her hand away from his shoulder and stood up from the bed.

Eva watched with wide eyes as he came to stand in front of the small window, a deep scowl on his pale face.

"I thought we were supposed to tell him together." He said hoarsely and Eva dared to walk closer to him.

"I know."

"Then why in bloody hell did you bitch everything to him without telling me? And you had the nerve to laugh like a bloody idiot at me in front of him?" He hissed as his fists curled.

"Don't curse so loudly!" she snapped and he glared at her, his lips curling in anger, "I didn't say anything to him. He heard us talking the other night. It wasn't my fault. I only laughed at the fact that he managed to take us by complete surprise. I wasn't laughing at you. Not everything is about you, _Sweeney_." She said the name with bitterness and his eyes lost some of their previous furiousness.

"He heard us?" He asked in quiet tones and she nodded tersely.

"He asked if you were mad at him and if you wanted him." She said and Sweeney closed his eyes and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"He's very straightforward, isn't he? I bet he gets it from you." He said as he gazed at her intently. Eva felt her cheeks reddening under his stare and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean." She muttered nonchalantly and he raised a single eyebrow.

"I think you do." He said as he recalled the first time she had approached him in that cell.

"Good for him then, right?" She fired back as she smoothed down her skirt again.

"So, what now?" he asked, all his anger forgotten.

"I guess you should talk to him." She suggested as she fiddled with her sleeve.

"Can you bring him in then?" he asked and she nodded briskly before she turned to leave the room.

His hand seized her wrist before she had the chance to flee. His touch was scalding against her skin and she gasped as the fire spread through her body. He tugged her closer until her body collided with his hard chest and wrapped her in a tight hold.

She felt his breath against her ear and she shivered when his lips came in contact with her cheek in a hard kiss.

"Forgive me. I lost my temper." He murmured as he pressed his body against hers and buried his face in her hair.

"See that you try to control it next time then." She said shakily before she freed herself from his grasp. He watched her as she made her exit from the room and waited patiently for her to return.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the door opened again the barber looked up. Oliver walked inside the room by himself with his horse clutched in his hands. Sweeney's eyes softened and he straightened on the bed before he beckoned Oliver to him.

"Where's your mother, lad?" he asked when Oliver came to stand in front of him.

"She's making pancakes because she thinks I'm gloomy." The child said quietly with wide brown eyes.

"Are you gloomy?" The barber asked and the child nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you yelled at mommy."

"I am sorry I did that. Grownups yell at each other sometimes." Sweeney said and the boy nodded.

"Was it because of me?" Oliver asked slowly.

"No, lad." Sweeny shook his head and watched as Oliver took a few steps closer to him.

"Did mummy spank you too? She does it to me when I am not good." Oliver said as he looked around the room, checking to see if his mother was lurking around.

That drew a laugh from the barber.

"No, she did not, but I am sure she'd like to do so."

"Oh." The child murmured, "Did you do something nasty?" He questioned and the barber nodded.

"I did."

"Maybe you should apologize to her. She's good and she'll make you pancakes too." Oliver said excitedly.

"I am sure she would." Sweeney felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched his son.

"I heard that you are my daddy. Are you?" Oliver asked and the barber paused.

"I am, lad. You'd rather I wasn't?" He asked after a while.

"No. I like you and you made me my horse. I' m going to name him Ronald!" Oliver added with exhilaration and the barber chuckled.

"I am sure he likes the name, son." He said and the boy's eyes widened at the name.

"So, can I call you Daddy?" The child asked and the barber nodded.

"Of course, lad." He responded hoarsely.

Oliver nodded back before he climbed onto the barber's lap and rested his head on Sweeney's chest. The barber wrapped his arms around the boy tightly and delivered a firm kiss on the boy's soft hair before he closed his eyes in relief.

**End of chapter 37**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, darlings. Only a few chapters to go. I am not sure how many. I think two, but we'll see.**

**Please review before you leave!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hi, my darlings! How are you? I apologize for the delay but I've been busy with studying English, studying for my exams and fighting the flu…My finals are two days away so you all understand…**

**Anyway, I want to thank: Makrciana, Labyrinth Fan 23, sullsinger, Itachi's Kitty, KMN91, shandell, pogocam, wolves-rain-chick, ForeverACharmedOne, AdaYuki, TinkerbellxO, deathroman13, Meranda Gaea Etraud, Straight Edge Queen. breeee1994, unknowntolove and xBelekinax.**

**Disclaimer: As you may have noticed before, I do not own Sweeney Todd. Sadly…**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Eva felt the bed dip behind her and she blinked.

"Oliver?" she asked sleepily but then she felt a strong arm wrapping around her waist, bringing her back to a warm chest.

"Just me." Sweeney mumbled in her ear as he settled comfortably behind her, "The boy's finally asleep." He said as he lay his head down on the pillow and watched her.

Eva nodded and nuzzled her pillow with her face before she relaxed in his arms and went back to sleep.

The barber kept watching her until he felt his own eyelids getting heavy. Before he had the chance to close his eyes however he heard the crack of the bedroom door opening. He frowned and turned his head slightly to see in the darkness. He heard small footsteps tapping on the floorboards before he felt a hand poking his back.

"There's a shadow in my room." Oliver murmured and Sweeney let go of Eva so he could turn onto his back.

"Shadow?" The barber asked with a raised eyebrow and the child nodded.

"It won't let me sleep."

"Hmm." Sweeney pursed his lips in amusement at the child's antics before he shrugged.

"So, now what?" He asked quietly and the boy's eyes widened.

"Um…mommy lets me sleep here….sometimes." Oliver trailer off.

"I think you're old enough to sleep in your own bed, lad." Sweeney said and the boy's face fell.

"But…" The boy pouted and Sweeney's heart twitched at his son's sad expression.

"Fine, alright. Get on." He said quickly, but quietly as he held the covers open for the little boy.

Oliver's face lit up and he hurried to get under the covers between his mother and father. He snuggled up against Eva's back and smiled at his father whose lips twitched in amusement.

"Took you long enough to let him in." Eva mumbled as she turned to face Sweeney and her son.

"Oh, shut it." The barber mumbled as he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Eva's quiet laughter lulled him into sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oliver giggled to himself as he grabbed more dirt in his little fists and threw them behind his back. He grabbed the already dirty spoon that was next to his knees and kept digging. His clothes, hands and even his face were smudged with dirt from the garden, but he didn't care at all. His newly found Daddy told him that he was the gardener today so it was okay for him to get dirty. He was working after all. He was digging when he heard his name being called from the street.

"Ollie? What are you doing?" Mrs. Darcy from next door asked perplexed when he saw the little boy on all fours in the garden, spoon in hand.

"I am planting a new plant!" He exclaimed and Mrs. Darcy approached him.

"Where's your mother?" she asked as she looked around.

"She's at work." The child mumbled absentmindedly.

"Mr. Todd?" She asked with a frown.

"My Daddy said he would bring me a new plant to put in the ground. He'll be back soon." Oliver said excitedly.

"Daddy? What are you talking about, darling? He is not your daddy." Mrs. Darcy laughed and Oliver paused to look up at her with innocent eyes.

"Yes, he is. Mommy told me so." He defended.

"But-…"

"Good evening." Sweeney called from the doorstep, cutting the woman off.

"Oh, Mr. Todd." She said as she put a hand on her chest.

"Oliver, take this." He called to the boy who stood up and took the small plant from the barber's hand.

"Go on." The barber said with a small twitch of his lips and the little boy hurried back to his place.

"May I talk to you, madam?" Sweeney gestured towards the house.

Mrs. Darcy nodded and followed him into the house.

"He said…" She started and he held a hand up to silence her.

"I know what he said and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to contradict it again." He said gruffly and the woman shifted uncomfortably.

"But is it true?" she asked.

"It is of no matter whether it is. He believes it."

"But-…"

"His mother and I have made an agreement."

"Agreement?"

Sweeney tried to keep his temper in check. The bloody woman asked a lot of questions and it wasn't even her business. No one had to know about Eva's and well, his imprisonment.

"Yes. I think this is all you need to know. Please refrain from going against the boy's words again. We do not need to confuse him now, do we?" He said tightly and she nodded after a moment's thought.

"Very well. I shall not speak of it again." Mrs. Darcy said and Sweeney nodded.

The woman looked at him a moment longer before she turned and walked away.

"Bye, Oliver." She called with a small smile.

"Bye." The boy called in return without looking up from his work.

Sweeney breathed a sigh of relief and removed his coat before he joined his son in the garden.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eva almost stumbled when she felt Oliver throwing himself against her legs. She chuckled and ruffled his hair before he pulled back. The smile died on her lips when she saw him covered in...dirt.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I took care of the garden…" Oliver said as he looked down at himself.

"Your clothes are…Never mind. Where's your father?" she asked and Oliver pointed towards the house.

Eva nodded and stormed off towards the house only to bump on Sweeney on her way in.

"You!" she exclaimed as she pushed at his chest slightly.

"Hello to you too, Eva." He muttered sarcastically, "What did I do now?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He is covered in dirt. And guess what? You're washing his clothes." She said as she pursed her lips and turned to look at the garden before she let out a shriek.

"Oh my God!" she cried before she ran towards Oliver. She leaned down and clutched at his hand.

"Where did you get this?" she asked her son while shaking his hand.

"I…found it on the table." Oliver said with wide eyes, "I didn't have anything to cut the roses…"

"Sweeney!"

"I am behind you." The barber said and Eva took the silver razor from Oliver and turned to him.

"I forgot to put it away." The barber said quickly as he raised his hands up in surrender.

"You forgot? Why do you keep this anyway? He could have hurt himself."

"I didn't." Oliver chirped in as he held a rose towards Eva, but she ignored him.

"He is okay, Eva." Sweeney said as he reached over and took the razor from her hand.

"Only because I noticed he had it." She fired back with her hands on her hips.

"I won't leave it in the open again." He said as he pocketed the razor.

"That's not the point! You should be more careful." She said quietly before she turned and walked towards the house.

"Eva-…"

"I am sure you're able to bathe him, right?" She called and Sweeney sighed before he turned to his son.

"Now how am I going to pick my roses?" The child murmured and Sweeney couldn't help but chuckle before he hoisted him over his shoulder, causing him to giggle all the way towards the washroom.

"We're in trouble, son." He said quietly and the child nodded.

"No pancakes tonight." Oliver said in a hushed voice and the corners of the barber's lips turned upwards.

**End of chapter 38**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, darlings! Only one more chapter to go. Please review!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Okay, let me apologize for the long wait first. I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner, but this chapter turned out to be difficult for me to write. So, I hope you know that this is the last chapter to this. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story. You are all amazing.**

**Now, without further ado I present you the LAST chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. Unfortunately…**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

The market was crowded as Eva, Sweeney and Oliver made their way through it. Eva looked out of the corner of her eye at Oliver and tried to stifle an involuntary smile. The little boy was holding his father's hand tightly as they walked and he didn't speak to Eva at all. The little man was angry at Eva for scolding his father. Children's innocence was astounding and Eva cleared her throat to stop herself from laughing.

"Just for my consideration…" she started and the barber turned to look at her while Oliver looked at her sideways without turning his head, "Is anyone mad at me?" she asked and Sweeney paused.

"I was under the distinct impression that you were mad at me." He said and Oliver tugged at his hand and cleared his throat.

"Mad at us." He corrected in his sweet voice and Eva smiled.

"I was mad at…your father, darling. Not at you." She corrected and Oliver wrinkled his eyebrows.

"But if you were mad at him because of something that I did then you're supposed to be mad at me as well." He explained and Eva looked at Sweeney.

"Little boys do not use sharp objects, lad. I was the one who allowed you to use my razor so I am the one who's at fault here." The barber said and Oliver frowned.

"But…but, razors and knifes are useful."

"Yes, but not for little children." Eva said slowly and Oliver looked up at her offended.

"I am not a child. I am a boy." He corrected and Sweeney chuckled under his breath and shrugged his shoulders at Eva who glared at her.

"Alright, fine. You are a little boy." She amended.

"No, just a boy…Oh, can we buy toffees?!" he suddenly exclaimed as he quickly made his way towards the toffee shop that was just a few feet away.

Sweeney started walking after him, but he paused when he realized Eva was not following.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked quietly and she quickly nodded. She caught up with him and frowned.

"What?" He asked with a frown of his own as they came to stand right outside of the shop. They watched as Oliver walked around the shop, happily looking at all the treats.

"It's just…He loves you." She stated and Sweeny paused.

"Alright…And that's bad because…" he trailed off.

"I just…I raised him and now…" she trailed off helplessly and the barber looked down at his feet, shuffling his shoes, "Now, I think he loves you more than me." She said softly with a shrug.

"That's not true, Eva. I am like…Let me put it like this; I am like the new toy that he has to show off. He never had a father and you are like something he'll always have no matter what. But me…he's not sure if he'll have me yet. He doesn't really trust that I'll stay like you did." He finished and she blinked.

"How…?" She was speechless, "Have you been thinking about all this?" she asked in awe and cleared his throat.

"Of course I've been thinking about it all." He said as he opened the door to the shop for her and waited for her to walk in first before he followed. He shut the door while she stared at him.

"I know it must have been tough so…" He trailed off and she was shocked to see he was embarrassed.

"Why can't you ever talk about what's troubling you like a normal person instead of bottling everything up?" she asked suddenly and he stared at Oliver who was filling a bag with candy with the help of the young woman who worked there.

"That's just…who I am. Why can't you?" he asked and she opened her mouth, but then closed it again.

"I…I talk about things." She said softly as she pushed her hair away from her face.

"Oh, yes." He muttered sarcastically before he left her to pay for Oliver's toffees.

"I have…" she started but he silence with a death glare, "…money." She finished quietly with a small smile towards him.

_What a temper_. She thought to herself as he and Oliver walked towards her.

_Hey, you chose him._ Her inner voice reminded her and she groaned before she smiled down at her son.

"Toffee?" he offered her his bag and she slid her hand inside. She picked one and popped it in her mouth with a smile.

"Thanks, love." She winked at him as she ruffled his hair.

She looked at Sweeney as he declined the toffee and frowned. He avoided looking at her as they made their way out of the shop and headed back home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Daddy?' Oliver asked as he and Sweeney were sitting by the fire.

"Hmm?"

"Is mommy still mad at you?" The child asked and the barber turned to look at him.

"Um…I am not sure." Sweeney answered as he took a sip from his gin.

"I think she is not." Oliver beamed and Sweeney narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you starting a conversation with me because you don't want to drink your milk?" The barber asked and the child quickly shook his head.

"No..."

"Good. Now drink up before it gets cold." Sweeney said as he motioned towards the cup of milk in Oliver's hand.

"Alright…" The child was disappointed and he leaned forward to blow on the hot liquid, "What are you drinking?" he asked as he took a sip from the milk and made a face.

"Gin."

"Oh, can I have some?" Oliver asked excitedly.

"No. Drink up." The barber said sternly and the child sighed in disappointment.

After a few moments of silence Oliver couldn't take it and he started talking again. The barber hid his smile of amusement in his glass before he turned to his son.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you with all that chewing, lad." The barber said softly as he wiped his son's mouth from the cookie crumbs that had gathered on the corner of his lips.

"I said, don't you want to know why I think mommy's has forgiven you?" Oliver asked and the barber pursed his lips in curiosity.

"Pray tell." He said as he waited.

"Remember yesterday when we were writing words down for me to learn?" The child asked.

"Hmm."

"Well, remember when I made you laugh when I confused the word mundane with the word mountain?"

"Oh, yes, I do recall that." The barber chuckled.

"Well, mommy was watching and smiling at us from the door. She thought I hadn't seen her." Oliver beamed and the barber blinked.

"Really?"

"She smiled so, she's not mad. I think it's alright if you slept in her room again." The child said with utmost certainty and the barber coughed nervously.

"I am not sure…"

"But I am." Oliver said as he stood up and kissed his father's cheek, "I'm sleepy. Goodnight." He called as he ran to his room, leaving the barber shocked, amused and hopeful.

After a few moments of contemplation the barber stood up and hesitantly headed for Eva's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and his eyes fell on Eva's back as she lay on her side, the covers reaching her waist. He bit his lip and he was ready to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Come in. I heard everything." She said as she turned onto her back and patted the space next to her. Sweeney's eyes widened.

"You did?"

"Hmm. Will you get in? It's cold." She said and the barber couldn't move quickly enough to do as she said. Eva chuckled as he scrambled to get under the covers. Once he was in, she turned to her side and slid closer to him. Sweeney's hand rose to her cheek and she shuddered.

"You're cold." She stated and he smirked.

"Am I?" He slid his hand to her back and slipped it under her nightdress, causing her to shriek.

"Too cold!" she exclaimed as she buried her face in his chest and grabbed both his hands in hers. She started rubbing them, trying to get them warm.

"Why are your hands always so cold? Even in the past…" She murmured and she looked up at him to see him looking at her intently.

"You remember that?" he asked and she nodded.

"Of course…I remember everything that has to do with you." She said simply and he withdrew his hands from her grasp to cup her face. His lips came down upon hers with ferocity and she returned the kiss with eagerness. Her hands wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. She threw one leg over his lap and she straddled him as the kiss continued. His hands moved up and down her back while her fingers twined themselves in his dark hair. Eva's tongue brushed over his bottom lip and he parted his mouth to allow her entrance while he pushed his hips up against her. Eva gasped and pushed back against him, causing him to moan. He grasped her hips tightly and pushed her down against him as he broke the kiss for air.

"I want you." He breathed against her moist lips and she smiled.

"You have me." She whispered as she kissed his forehead and stroked his chest.

"Come to me." He murmured as his hands slid between their bodies and started fumbling with his belt and pants. Eva watched as he pushed his clothing aside enough for her to straddle him. His hands helped her with her own clothing and soon she was sliding down over him. He groaned and pulled her down for a kiss as he gripped her hips and helped her move on top of him. Her hair fell around their heads like a curtain as she moved and he moaned low in his throat as he opened his eyes to look up at her.

"Oh, God…" he breathed as he rose to kiss her again, "Just like that night. Remember?" he murmured against her lips and she sighed.

"Of course I do." She breathed as she kissed him again. His hands wrapped around her back and he pulled her tight against him as they moved together.

"You were so shy…I felt like I was compromising your virtue or something." She smiled and he growled while thrusting hard under her.

"Really?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow before he rolled them over and took over the pace.

"I no longer am. Shy that is. So, beware." He murmured before he covered her laughter with a deep kiss.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're going to what!" Oliver exclaimed and Sweeney shushed him gently.

"Hush, lad. I said it's a secret between the two of us." The barber scolded softly before he produced something from his pocket.

"Let me see!" The child clapped his hands and the barber smirked before he complied.

"Do you approve?" Sweeney asked and Oliver nodded.

"The silver matched her eyes."

"I think so too, lad. So, we're good?"

"Uh ha." Olive nodded.

"And you swear that you haven't said anything?" Sweeney asked with suspicion.

"No, daddy! Cross my heart and hope to die." The child looked aghast and the barber chuckled.

"Alright, son." He kissed his brown hair and then stood up from his kneeling position and headed for the kitchen.

The barber entered the kitchen and watched as Eva moved around the room, gathering ingredients for her roasted meat.

"I am back." He called nervously and Eva turned her head to smile at him.

"Good. Maybe you can help me then. Will you cut those carrots?" she asked as she looked away from him.

"Um, sure…" he said softly as he removed his jacket and silently dug his hand in his pocket. He found what he was looking for and very subtly placed it on the counter next to Eva. He picked up a knife and started cutting the carrots when he heard her shuffling about.

"What is this?" she asked as she wiped her hands and reached for the silk pouch on top of the counter.

"What is what?" The barber asked nonchalantly as Eva untied the cord of the pouch and emptied the contents in her open palm. Her loud gasp made Sweeney smirk before he slowly turned to her.

"Well?"

"What… I mean…" She was speechless and his smirk turned into a full grin.

"Yes or no?" He questioned as she got closer to him.

She didn't answer, but she jumped in his arms, knocking the knife from his hand as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She buried her face in his neck and smiled as she clutched the silver ring in her hand. She kissed his neck gently and then slid her lips up to his ear.

"Yes." She whispered and held him tighter as he grasped her closer and smiled into her hair. Oliver peeked inside the room and smiled when he saw them. Sweeney winked over at him and the child squealed quietly before he walked away, a bounce in his step.

**The End.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Xxx Lina :)**

***Edited: 7/2013***


End file.
